


The Flower and the Sun

by Solid_Cat



Series: Sunshine Flower Time [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crying, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, I hate how wholesome it is sometimes, I'm Trying My Best :/, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Modern Era, References to things that exist, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, That happens often, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, way t o o corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-07 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Cat/pseuds/Solid_Cat
Summary: This is the story of how I reunited with the love of my life.And this is the story of how I remembered everything that came before.





	1. Something

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being longer than I anticipated. Someone asked me to write the sequel, so I'm writing the sequel. It's coolio, dudes.  
> And yes, this is taking place from both Apollo and Hyacinthus's perspectives this time. Because it would be boring if we got to see nothing from Hyacinth's pov. Also use context clues to figure things out, because I see a lot of stories that switch povs a lot, and they straight up tell us whose pov it is, and I think that's dumb, because us, the reader should figure it out through context clues. It's pretty easy.  
> Also, it's modern day, because I thought it would be fun to really use the possibilities of that setting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo comes face to face with a blast from the past.  
> Hyacinthus begins to relearn his.

_Something in the way she knows_   
_And all I have to do is think of her_   
_Something in the things she shows me_

_I don't want to leave her now_   
_You know I believe and how_

* * *

“You’re such a sap.” 

“I can’t help it! It’s so sad! They were meant for each other! How could they kill one of them off like that?!”

“I think you’re overreacting. It’s just a story. They’re not real.” 

“It’s more than a story!”

I roll my eyes that the banter. Aphrodite and Artemis have been having this argument for two days straight. The finale of Game of Thrones really pissed off a lot of us, here on Mount Olympus, but Aphrodite was the most upset, seeing as her ship fell flat. Artemis didn’t understand why a television show riled us all up.

“If it makes you feel better, I’m still not over the death of George Harrison. The man was an artist, and he was gone too soon.” I mention offhandedly.

“You’re so obsessed with the 60’s. Gods damn.” Hermes notes as he hovers right above my head. “Move on, Boomer.”

“You cannot convince me there is a better love song than ‘Something’. You can’t.” I argue.

“My girl.”

“Can’t help falling in love.”

“Total eclipse of the heart.” 

My siblings spit a variety of answers at me. They’re all good songs. I won’t lie, but Something just hits a chord with me. It reminds me of old love.

“Love story by Taylor Swift is my favorite.” Aphrodite comments proudly.

“What is love?” Hermes asks nobody in particular.

“Baby don’t hurt me! Don’t hurt me! No more!” Dionysus belts out.

Of course that’s a trick. Not a soul can be asked what is love without chanting the lyrics to that song. Thanks Haddaway. Now I can’t ask serious questions.

“The 60’s were awesome awesome though. Smoking pot with the boomers. Now all they do is complain about millennials. They used to be so cool.” Dionysus reminisces.

I was personally invested in the musical scene. Awesome time to swing too. I wasn’t really a fan of the drug scene. I can barely function while sober. Imagine being high? Oh no.

“You can smoke pot with millennials.” Aphrodite brings up.

“Ehh. They’re too depressed to be fun.” Dionysus complains. “Ariadne and I used to hit those hippie vans. We’d be among the mortals for days. Those were the times.”

“Pshh. Hippies. You make the world too peaceful.” Ares complains. “Spread too much love.”

“Aww, But I thought you liked love.” Aphrodite pouts, at her boyfriend.

“Uhh...I do! Just not the mushy kind.” the god of war scrambles to take back his word, sheepishly. She’s the only one who can get him like this. It’s kinda cute, actually.

“But the mushy kind’s my favorite.” 

“Well I for one enjoy the massive change the world underwent during the 60’s. That era as a whole showcases humanity’s evolution into a brand new stage. It’s rather fascinating if you ask me.” Athena stands up, chiming in proudly.

“You know, I gotta ask. The 60’s were crazy, but did you foresee any of that?” Hephaestus asks me, tapping my shoulder.

“A bit. It’s been hard to foresee exactly what I want, as clearly. Ever since we lost our worship.”

Everyone frowns at this.

We’re no longer at the height of our power. Our abilities aren’t what they used to be. My prophecies can be murky, and hard to see at all. I have little control. Just like they used to be back during my crisis with Athena. It was cool when they came back, but once people stopped worshipping us, my future vision slowly went back to it’s previous muddy state. Not fair, if you ask me. Not fair at all.

All the god’s powers have been considerably nerfed. If people didn’t still study us, I’m sure we’d all be demoted to mortal for sure. But here we all, doing as well as we can be. And at least we have each other. That’s all that matters.

“Did you ever foresee our fall from grace?” Artemis asks.

“Artemis!” Athena nudges her, almost embarrassed. I know why. 

“What? What’s wrong.”

What’s wrong is that they’ll be pissed Athena and I kept it from them. It’s to keep the peace. That’s what we told ourselves. I can’t lie to Artemis, though.

“I did.”

* * *

“I’m very disappointed in both of you.” Dad’s voice is sorrowful.

After all hell broke loose, the others were pretty pissed Athena and I kept it from them. I just can’t lie to my sister, though. It hurts. It wasn’t long before Zeus found out.

I know it was a bad idea to keep it from them. It really was. I was just afraid. The truth was hidden for so long, revealing was sure to lit a fuse. And oh boy, it definitely did.

“Father, we meant to prevent the others from worrying about it. We knew if-“ Athena is cut off.

“Silence! I expected better. Especially from you, Athena. We could’ve prevented it! We could’ve still been at our prime.”

“Dad, you know my prophecies are irreversible. Once I see it, it means it’s definitely gonna happen.” I add, nervously.

“I said silence!”

Athena looks like she’s about to cry. She’s Daddy’s little girl. She can’t handle being scolded. It’s not like Ares or Hermes who get in trouble everyday or so. Or the rest of us who get a stern talking to once in a while. This is Athena. She has a squeaky clean track record. This is breaking her.

“Dad, I’m the one who saw it. It’s my fault. Athena was just doing what she thought was best to help. Don’t punish her! Punish me instead!” I blurt out. 

It’s not my fault. I can’t help it if what I see is something I don’t like, but I’m doing this for Athena. She looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

“I just don’t know what to do with both of you.”

* * *

Dad ends up banishing us to Earth until he decides it’s been enough. It’s not the first time I’ve been banished. I was really rebellious during the golden years. Dad straight up almost threw my ass into Tartarus once, which I will admit, caused me to piss my pants.

But for Athena, this is mortifying. Poor Athena. Her face one the first night here was full of shame. Full of terror. Really sucks to be her right now.

We have to work for this guy who’s a manager of a Denny’s in Southern California. He’s alright. I’ve had worse bosses. But I’ve certainly had better. Oh, so much better. 

So Denny’s a place where broke college students hang out. At least the Denny's we're at. Yeah, there's other types of patrons, but the graveyard shift, our shift attracts the college kids at 3 in the morning, and all that. 

Of course Athena hates every moment of it with every ounce of her fiber. Every liter of blood. She makes grimaces. Is passive aggressive to patrons. It gets to the point where the manager threatens to fire her, and Athena, poor Athena, so used to being in charge, just has to follow orders. She looks completely dead. Completely.

I think I'm pretty good at customer service. The patrons nice enough. Some are downright dicks, but if there's anything I know, it's how to handle a dick. 

Aside from that, the college crowd does attract cute guys and gals. It's always a plus, if you ask me. I've heard a few whispers behind my back, mainly girls, that they think I'm cute. And I have no problem with that.

For the time being, we have to rent an apartment. It’s small. A shithole. It's what we can afford in California. Athena, responsible Athena, fixes it up with no trouble. It’s still small, but at least more homey. Athena hates the apartment. She misses the spacious Mount Olympus. She misses family. Dad, Aunt Demeter, Hera, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, Persephone. And for as much as she'd hate to admit it, she misses Ares. She comes back to the apartment at glares at it. Disgust. 

I would've hated being banished alone, but at least Athena's here with me. She's smart, y'know. It makes me feel smart just talking to her, after all, I am a big dumbass. No matter the shitty situation, at least we're together.

* * *

A month passes before we're paid a visit. It's my son, with a guitar case on his back.

"Oh it's my baby boy!" I exclaim excited. 

Asclepius looks at me sheepishly as I hug him in my arms. I love Asclepius. He’s my pride and joy. I’ve loved him since the day he was born. He used to be a tiny little thing, sweet boy. He’s never failed to make me proud. I’d say he’s a better healer than me. 

"Dad! That's enough." He whines. "Aunt Artemis sent me." 

"Oh she did? She told you?" I look down at my feet. Well shit, the last thing I needed was my son to hate me. 

"Yeah, everyone's pissed. Usually, Uncle Hermes's the messenger, but he's still mad at you." 

"I guess he has every right to me. Asclepius, I'm sorry." The guilt sinks in, weighing me down like an ocean liner. 

"It's alright Dad. I'm not mad, a lot of people are though." He says. "Auntie says she feels bad though, so she wanted me to give you this." He takes off the guitar case and hands it to me. "I think they're overreacting if you ask me." 

"They're not. I kept this secret from them. I knew we were going to lose the majority of our worship, and I just kept it from them." 

"Gods, Dad, you're all so petty about that." Asclepius complains. "All that power in the world doesn't matter, y'know? I was born a demigod, and I learned to bring people back from the dead without any of those divine powers. They all act if being a full fledged God was everything when it's not."

He's right.

"I know, but that's only because you're so smart." I smile, booping his nose. "Not everyone's like you. We were all born as gods. None of that humility that mortals have. It's what we were used to, and now it's all gone."

"I see where you're coming from Dad," Asclepius says. "but they should know there's more important things than that. They're all acting so stupid. If you ask me, you made the right decision. If this is how they act during the fallout, I can't imagine how they'd behave if you told them back then." 

"They're mad because I kept it from them in the first place." 

"Well, I'm mad they're choosing to let that ruin the way they see you." 

"Asclepius, you don't have to be upset on my behalf." I reply.

He scoffs. "Well, whatever Dad. Anyways you should know like a couple years ago, I was dicking around with some friends and a ouija board and well, I accidentally-" 

"Hey!" It's Athena. "We have to go to work! Hi Asclepius. Marvelous to see you visiting, but we must be off." 

"Wait a second, what is it you were going to tell me?" I look at my son before I leave.

Asclepius sighs. "You know what Dad, I'll tell you later." 

* * *

Fatima looks at me with a wide grin on her freckled face. Sometimes, I hate her. It’s always been a dream of hers, to eat at Denny’s at 3 a.m., for some reason, but it’s my birthday and I have a broken arm. My left arm has been perfectly encased in a white cast, filled with various signatures. 

I literally don’t want the first thing I eat as a legal adult to be Denny’s.

“You think the waiter will give you...uh was it an ice cream sundae?” She asks.

“For breakfast? You’re crazy.” I retort. 

The hostess has misery in her grey eyes, and she keeps it under the surface. I guess she's tired. She takes us to our seats and sets the menus down with us. The Denny’s is pretty empty, aside from that one tired looking young adult with a big plate of fries.

“I’m not crazy, Dante. Have you forgotten this is America? People literally put sugar on their salads, and nobody bats an eye.”

I chuckle at her. “I just mean-“

“It’s your birthday. You can break your athlete’s diet for once.”

I motion to my cast. “Not much of one right now.”

“Oh come on! I’ve seen you do squats.”

“Squats are not a sport.”

“You still exercise, is my point. You work too hard! Tell them it’s your birthday. Free sundae. Boom!”

"I don't think they give out free sundaes. Maybe a free meal."

"God. Dante, just tell the waiter it's your birthday." Fatima whines, twisting a strand of her black her back once she notices the waiter. "Wow. He's cute-UH!!" Embarrassment washes over her once she recognizes her words.

The waiter simply chuckles. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." He's flirty, pen and paper in hand. "Can I get you all started with some dri-" He suddenly pauses once he gets a look at me. 

I freeze like a deer in headlights.

The waiter is attractive. He's pale, has blonde curly hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes. I feel weak. His face is sculpted like a perfect Roman marble sculpture. I must've seen it in a picture somewhere. I must've seen him somewhere before. He looks super familiar for some reason, though I'm sure I've never met this man. I think I'd remember a handsome face like that. Fuck. I'm super gay. I roll my eyes. Lovestruck or not, I'm not gonna let a good looking guy make me weak. 

"Yeah, so it's my birthday." I proclaim, knowingly. "So you gotta do something for me."

"Hyacinthus? What are you doing here?!" He asks, voice full of alarm. Filled with pure unbridled confusion. 

"Uhh, what?" I do a double take. The name sounds familiar. I must've heard it a million times. Somewhere. In a dream, maybe? That's a type of flower, I think, but I've never heard it out loud. Holy shit. I think I'm getting a headache. 

"I never thought I'd see you again!" His voice sounds overwhelmed with emotion. With excitement. I think tears are welling up in his eyes. I'm embarrassed. It feels like one of those movies. Where you know the main character tremendously fucks up, and you can't do anything but just sit and watch. It feels like that. 

What is he talking about? He's seen me before, and seeing me again fills him with emotion? This is really weird. He must be thinking of someone else. Say that!

"You must be thinking of someone else." 

Nailed it. 

"Apollo! Get over here!" The hostess calls for him. He nervously looks back at us before he nearly runs to her, his tail between his legs. Okay, what the fuck?

Fatima looks at me, amazed. "Oh my god."

I hand her a perplexed look. "What?"

"His name is Apollo, and he called you Hyacinthus." 

"I don't get it, and what was the deal with that?" 

"You don't know anything about Greek mythology?" She looks a little smug. I scoff. I hate that stupid look.

"I've watched the Disney Hercules. I know a bit." 

"That doesn't count! It's not accurate to the lore!" Fatima exclaims. 

It turns heads from everyone present in the restaurant. Apollo looks at me nervously, before the hostess ushers his line of sight away. I roll my eyes. 

"The lore?! Ugh. It's good, though. Besides, you think reading Percy Jackson suddenly makes you an expert?" 

"It does. Besides, you never gave me a valid reason on why you never started the series."

"I'm not a book person." 

"God, Dante. You're so lame." She complains. 

"I know a bit. I also played through that one Poptropica island. The one with the Greek gods, and the final boss battle with Zeus."

"Fuck, don't mention Poptropica. You're gonna give me a nostalgia boner, and we’ve already gone off topic. Hyacinthus is Apollo's boyfriend in the mythology." 

I feel myself go red. "He's gay?!" 

Everyone turns heads again. Shit. Why was I so loud? I silently curse myself out. Ah shit. 

"He's bisexual." Fatima corrects. "It was accepted back then, but Hyacinthus was Apollo's boyfriend who died. And I think this is some weird way of him flirting with you. Oh my god, Dante! He's into you!" 

"Shut up!" I hush, my eyes glued to Apollo and the hostess exchanging words. He looks at me yet again, more briefly before he cautiously averts his gaze. But for a second, a mere moment our eyes met. My heart pounds so loudly, I'm surprised that doesn't turn heads. Our eyes were linked. My head starts to hurt even more. Even worse. Like a giant slab of rock is grinding against my skull. It's piercing.

"What kind of person flirts with obscure Greek mythology references? And he was not flirting with me. He was flirting with you. He's straight." 

"He's bisexual, and you stole him from me. I'd be upset if it wasn't so cute." Fatima has a smug smile on her face. "Dante."

Why can't she shut up for once? I'm not in the mood. 

"Let's just go back. My head really hurts." I sound defeated.

"But we're already here! Come on. Let's just order something." 

"Let's not. You dragged me here, on my birthday, at three in the morning, while I have a broken arm. My head really really hurts, and if my mom finds out we left without telling her, I'm dead." 

"Ugh...fine." 

I run to the door, past Apollo and the hostess. I try to push the door open, but it's a little hard with my arm in a cast in such a rush. I end up accidentally hitting myself, on my broken arm. It feels the worst amount of terrible.

"Ow! Fuck!" I notice Apollo wince once he hears my loud yelp. I make a face and push my way out, bolting for the car. 

Stupid, sexy, weird ass man. Why does he have to be so crippling. Can't I just be normal, and not flip out over guys so much?

From inside, I notice Fatima chatting up the nervous Apollo along with the hostess. She takes forever! God, it's like she doesn't even care. My head hurts so much I clutch it. I just wanna go! 

Soon enough, Fatima comes skipping, a crumpled up paper in hand.

"I got you his number. You should thank me, Birthday Boy." 

"Let's just go. My head hurts." 

* * *

Fatima and I have been friends since middle school. She can be a pain sometimes, but she's always there. 

Fatima was sleeping over the day before my birthday, waking me up to go to Denny's. We went back and forth, but I ended up reluctantly agreeing. I'm lucky my mom or my sister didn't wake up and notice us gone. 

Once we're back home, I settle down in my bed again, eager to sleep off my nasty headache. 

Fatima looks at me from her sleeping bag. "So, you gonna call him?" 

I blush uncomfortably as I look at the crumpled up piece of paper on my bed stand with the man's number. "You know my mom would kill me if she found out I’m gay." 

I bury myself in the blankets, tears welling up. I shut my eyes. And I drift. I just drift. 

* * *

"You worry too much." I complain. He’s always so doting me. Gosh, doesn’t he know I’m okay? He's such a worry wart.

"You broke your arm, and you expect me not to worry?" He pouts at me, cutely. But he’s right, and damn I hate when he’s right. 

“Nothing you can’t fix.” 

“I shouldn’t have to fix it. You should just be more careful.” He complains. 

I wince as his fingers trace over my broken arm. It’s twisted the wrong way. I wince, yet there’s a warmth. A spark. It hushes me, and spreads over my arm. It envelops me, in a soothing aura. I blink, and the pain is gone.

“It’s fixing itself. Don’t do anything stupid until, and you should be back to normal by morning, my Prince.” With that he leans in and plants a sweet kiss on my nose.

“Apollo!” I squeak. So strange. That’s the waiter’s name! I look a little closer and it’s him. Same looks and everything. But he’s not dressed like how he was at the Denny’s. He is wearing a white Greek dress? It’s called a chiton. I know it. Somehow.

But in Apollo’s presence I feel so loved? This is love? I’m in love. It feels so vulnerable, yet I enjoy it. I want more. It feels so energizing. The way he looks at me, like I’m everything. He’s everything. 

I leap and kiss him on his lips. We connect perfectly, and he embraces me. And we just kiss gently. And when we part he’s not nervous like at the restaurant. He’s confident. Composed. He’s smiling.

“I love you Hyacinthus.” He says. Sweetly.

Hyacinthus. That’s my name. It’s always been my name. Why was I so confused earlier? I’m Hyacinthus. His prince. Not just his prince. I’m the prince. I’m a prince. And he’s a god. And we’re in love.

“I love you too.” I say, and I mean it. 

We’ve been in love for a long time, and it’s something I’ve always cherished. Forever. How can I forget?

He caresses my check, leaning in to kiss me again. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes, and he’s not there. Apollo’s not there. A wave of sorrow washes over me. I wanted to kiss him again. He felt so real.

My eyes scan the room. My room. Fatima’s sleeping bag is empty, and I’m just sitting in my bed, alone like an idiot. Sunlight peaks through the curtain. It feels nice on my skin.

I’m pretty sure I’m blushing. That dream felt so real. So damn real. Well, at least my head doesn’t hurt anymore. I don’t know why my subconscious thought it would be a good idea to torture me with a dream where that cute yet really weird guy from Denny’s is my ancient Greek god boyfriend and he heals my broken arm. I really wish my arm now would fix itself that easily, but that’s dumb. I’m dumb.

God, Hyacinthus! Pull yourself together.

I pause. That’s not my name. It feels like my name though. It’s really weird, but I know I’m Dante. That’s what it says on my birth certificate. That’s what everyone calls me. That’s what I’m named. Dante. But I’m Hyacinthus. Somehow. 

Wow, I’m such a baby. My subconscious created a world where I’m this prince and I have a pretty boyfriend and he fixes my injuries. What a fantasy. My arms broken right now. I guess it's a summary of my desires. A boyfriend and an arm that's not broken.

I smile to myself. 

It was a nice dream though. A very nice dream. I bury myself in my blanket.

It’s my birthday. I’m eighteen now. Maybe it’s a gift from my subconscious. I have a handsome boyfriend with divine powers. I’m a prince. A world like that seems crazy, but I wish it was real.

It was, though.

I smile bashfully. My eyes drift over to the crumpled up piece of paper. This is what I feared. I’m weak, but somehow I like being weak. I just smile stupidly at the paper.

I don’t think I’d mind being called Hyacinthus. It’s my name, somehow. I am Hyacinthus. I’m the prince, and Apollo is my boyfriend. Imagine that. It feels like reality, though. Like a memory. 

I smile to myself like a big idiot. Stupid subconscious. Made me look like an idiot in front myself. I stare at the number and I just stare.

* * *

“Hey. You realize that wasn’t really him. It was just some mortal who closely resembled him.” Athena affirms, arms crossed firmly. 

“I just...” I bury my face in my hands. “I felt like it was actually him.” My head flashes the imagine of him back to me. Tanned skin. Dark, messy hair. Those piercing deep blue eyes. It’s him. No doubt. No. It can’t be. He died in my arms. He died, tragically, and despite everything I tried to do to bring him back, nothing worked. “You’re right, though. The Fates are still keeping him dead. There’s no way that’s him.”

“Unless.” Athena brings a finger to her bottom lip.

“Unless what?” 

“Since all our abilities have been considerably lessened, it would make sense to assume the Fates also underwent such a change. They no longer have to ability to keep him dead. All the attempts you made to fix him might’ve taken effect, and pulled his soul out of the Underworld.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“How doesn’t it make any sense?” She stares at me.

“His soul isn’t physical vessel. I only tried to heal his body.” I argue. “And we lost our powers years ago! Why is it working now, all of a sudden?”

“Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t know. I don’t have an answer for everything.” Athena complains. “Either way, the way you acted at the diner-“

“I know I totally embarrassed myself to a random mortal.”

“No, I was going to express that it was completely understandable. Hyacinthus had been your favorite lover. You even expressed he was the love of your life. Out of all your romances before and after, I have witnessed that only he was the only one who was able to make you so content, yet so concerned.” Athena expressed. “Aside from that, Apollo, I want to let you know that if you ever feel conflicted or anything you are always free to converse with me regarding your situation. We are kin, and we must be there for one another. Especially now.”

“Aww, Athena!” I smile. And I leap hug her.

“Apollo, I don’t enjoy physical contact.” She says coldly. “But a few more seconds will be okay.” 

* * *

My fingers glide over the guitar strings. Then strum.

| C | Cmaj7 | C7 | F F F/E | D7 | G G/A G7/B |

| Am A(maj7) | Am7 D9 | 

| F Eb G/D |

It's one of my favorite songs.

My eyes hover over the nearby window. There's a little girl with bright red pigtails outside, next to her mother. The child carries a vase full of flowers. Lilacs, lavender, and hyacinths. The petals are red like blood, and my eyes begin to well up.

I have no idea what to think about the guy at the diner. It's clear it's not him. He's not the prince I used to love. I used to cherish. I used to hold. I used to banter with. Flirt with. Talk with. He's not the man with whom I used to spend hours just admiring. With whom I made love to on multiple occasions, and he returned the favor just as much. 

The man at the diner is just a man who closely resembles him. It's a cruel trick of fate, and I hate it. 

I can't do anything. I couldn't do anything to save him, and I can't do anything now. He's gone. I've accepted that. I've moved on. There's been other men and women after Hyacinthus. And yet. 

None of them had ever replicated the emotions I felt with my prince. The highs. No one has recreated that. None have ever been more than flings. Two or three months at best. Once it was six months, but she was a sweetheart and I liked her energy. None had ever had me longing for a return to them. None had caused me to think of them in my bed sheets. None. None could ever fulfill my romantic desires. None could be my ideal partner, who brought out the best in me.

That's what I miss most. 

My mind becomes locked on the thought of him. His fiery smile. His arrogant attitude. His tanned skin, every bit of skin. I had seen. His deep blue ocean eyes. His dark messy brown hair. His clinginess. His determination to keep pushing. Keep fighting. His compassion. His flintiness. The way he always used to look at me. 

And when all was said and done, the thing I miss most is when he said he loved me. He probably said it a thousand times, but it was also so confident and assured. I never doubt he loved me. 

I wipe my eyes. He was the love of my life. I'm sure of it. Now, he's gone, and no one will ever fulfill that void. 

I suppose that's justice then. Punishment for all the terrible things I did in the past. I deserve it. I just wish karma didn't decide to involve him. He didn't deserve it. 

I smile, remembering him. There will never be no other like him. 

* * *

My birthday happens, and then it's over. It's an alright birthday. Aunts, uncles, cousins. Friends. Of course Fatima. All there. Paula and our mother. 

Fatima looks at me strangely during the middle of the party.

“You look out of it. What’s up?”

The room is too crowded.

“I’ll tell you later.”

We play music. We eat food. I open presents. Blow out my candles. All that birthday jazz. 

I'm a fucking adult now. That's crazy. That's it. No more kiddie stuff. I'm not a kid. I'm an adult. It's fucking scary, but pull yourself together Hyacinthus!

Dante! Urgh. 

That name is mine. It's mine. It's mine. I know it is. It's always been. Why does my head hurt so much!?

As I bury myself in my blankets, on my bed, that night, all I can think about is that name. I shut my eyes and fall asleep immediately. 

I know I'm dreaming, and he's there, and things are weird. He's there, cleaning me off with a wet rag. 

He's seen me. All of me. I'm literally in my birthday suit. I should be embarrassed to be so vulnerable, but I'm not. He's seen me. All of me. Every nook and cranny. Yet, it's exciting.

God, I can't believe it. 

When he finishes cleaning me, he gently tugs me into his embrace. I shut my eyes. I lie against him, my head on his bare chest. I feel at peace. I guess it's because I blew my load, which I didn't even get to see. Or feel. Or do. But I know I did it, because what else did he clean off my stomach? I know, because somehow I remember doing it. I didn't even get to see it.

Shame. 

Well, I’m also at peace because Apollo battled his insecurities, he won, and came to win me back after telling me we had to break up. I was heartbroken, but now he's back. He's fixed things. Zephyrus isn't going to bother me anymore. We're back, and better than ever. 

How do I know that, though? 

My eyes trace his pale white skin. I wanna see his dick. I'm not gonna lie. It wouldn't hurt my ego to see a real dick. Not just one from behind a computer screen. 

Fuck. My leg's in the way, and I can't move. Because this has already happened, and I guess I didn’t move back then. 

"I saw that. In my vision." He breaks the silence. 

He saw that? I look up at him smugly. Apollo always has visions of the future. Now that he's regained full control of them, he can look for whatever he likes. And I guess he saw himself with boinking me. Which sounds kinda hot, to be honest. God, I’m such a perv.

"You saw me getting dicked down?" 

The words come out on their own. This already happened. I'm just reliving it. 

He clarifies he saw me leaning into him. That's all. He teases me about fumbling about when we first did the horizontal tango. Which I would really like to see. I get all flustered. Then we exchange cheesy words, and fall asleep. He somehow gives off a calming, soothing aura.

I wake up, gasping. Panting, arm still in a cast. I feel uncomfortable down there. Then I look down and notice I'm pitching a tent. Great. I think of that man. Apollo. That man who loves me a lot. And I think of him and what we did. And I think about what specifically happened. And I know what happened. Because I was there. It's burned into my memories. He was on top of me, and he was gentle, and he gave me many kisses, and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. And I tried not to scream, because I didn't want to wake my family, who are not Paula and my mother. 

How do I know all this? Because I was there. It's a memory, I relived. And suddenly I know I was actually there. It actually happened. That man from the diner has to be the same man from my memory, somehow. It isn't just a dream. And he loves me. 

And I think? I think I might love him back? I wish he was here. 

I want to know more. Why I'm suddenly Hyacinthus. Why I have a different family. Why Apollo is my boyfriend. Why these knew memories that couldn't have happened are appearing in my dreams. I want to know.

I reach over to my phone, uncrumple the paper, and text the number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But yeah, I lowkey planned for there to be repercussions for that minor subplot where Apollo and Athena hid the future from everyone else, and here they are.


	2. In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus remembers everything, and comes face to face with the man who caused his death.  
> Meanwhile, Apollo struggles to accept the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to school in a few days, and I really don't want to. Hope it doesn't affect the update schedule of at least once a week.

_There are places I'll remember_   
_All my life, though some have changed_   
_Some forever, not for better_   
_Some have gone, and some remain_   
_All these places had their moments_   
_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_   
_Some are dead, and some are living_   
_In my life, I've loved them all_

* * *

The phone rings, and rings. And it goes to voicemail. Well, great! I grimace. Frowning, I tuck myself back in. 

"It's a landline, so you won't be able to text him yourself." 

I remember what Fatima had said in the car. I know it was...I was pissed at her. I was an ass. But hey, she saved me the trouble of going back to that Denny's so I don't have to awkwardly stumble over myself. 

These dreams are so weird. 

But they're not dreams, Hyacinthus. Here's the key. They're memories. Of mine. According to Fatima's words, Hyacinthus was Apollo's boyfriend who died. I died. 

I make a face, tucking myself in. My body rejects the thought outright.

And I fall asleep again.

* * *

"Y'know, it's nice having someone who understands me." It's Psyche. "I'm sorry. All I do is talk about myself. I haven't heard much from you." 

"You need someone to listen to you, and I'm listening." My fingers stroke Polyboea's hair. She's resting her head in my lap, snoozing. "I don't mind."

"Oh, but Hyacinth," Her butterfly wings extend. "You can't tell me you have nothing to complain about." 

"I-" I look down at Poly, calm in her sleep. She's little now, but she'll grow older. That's when the trouble starts. When you grow up. Someone fierce stirs in me. "It sucks being the prince, sometimes. My dad used to rush me to get married, and I hated it." 

"Oh, my father too." She replies. 

"Yeah! And I'm like he wants me to marry anyone. Just to do it. Get it out of the way, so I have kids ASAP. I can't get married to JUST anyone. It has to be someone special. I mean, he's laying off now, but it's only because I'm with Apollo. If it was anyone else, he'd still be on my back." 

"I know how you feel. I was told by the oracle I was going to get married to some beast. I was terrified." I stare at her curiously. "She meant Eros. Honestly, I wish she wasn't so vague." 

"Eros is a beast?" 

"Some of the gods think so. They find his ability to force anyone to fall head over heels with a single arrow extremely dangerous. I just think he's a big sweetheart, though." 

A cool breeze blows.

I look at her. "Hey Psyche, you said the west wind guided you to Eros. Is he a good person?"

The goddess of the soul shakes her head. "I don't really think so. He did do that, but he also got my sisters killed." 

Zephyrus killed Psyche's sisters. He can just kill someone without a second thought? And now...now he has his eyes on me. Apollo told my parents to beware the west wind. And now, he can...he's capable of that? He can kill.

Kill.

Something stiff fills me. I jolt awake. Crickets calmly chirp from outside. I’m drenched in my own sweat. I pant. And I pant. I can't can't regain my breath. 

I remember. 

I trace a hand against my head. Right there. That's where the discus hit me. I can't breath. I can't fucking breath. I'm suffocating! Fuck! I pant, and I just fucking pant. I jerk myself out of bed, running out of my room, and down the hall. I slam the on lights, jerk the faucet on, and I splash cold water all over my face. 

I keep taking deep breaths to calm down. I died. I fucking died. I remember it. Apollo and I were right there. We were happy. Flirting. He threw the discus, and it came back, really fast. I had no time to react. And then. 

And then pain. I heard screaming. It sounded just like Apollo. He was yelling at Zephyrus. He shifted the winds to kill me, because he was obsessed with me. And if he can't have me, then nobody can. Like that anime trope. Fuck. I died because of that. Because of him. He's-

I stare at myself in the mirror, eyes wide. 

He's evil.

I exhale. 

"What's up with you?" Paula’s voice breaks through my thoughts. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing a bedhead and pink pajamas. 

"Nothing. It's nothing." I lie.

"Looks like something to me, Dante." She looks worried. "What's wrong?" 

"Mind your own business." I complain, squeezing my way out of the bathroom. 

In my bedroom, I send Fatima a text saying we need to talk. 

* * *

"The phone rang." Athena yells from the other room. "There's a missed call. From last night during our shift."

We've just got home from that. It's like six. Who was calling in the middle of the night?

"That's not the landlord, is it?" I call to her. I make my way to the room she's in.

"No, I believe not. The landlord would have left a voicemail, and there is no such thing. I suspect it might've been that boy from two days ago."

I shake my head. "It can't be. After the way I weirded him out, I doubt he wants to talk to me. It's probably his friend." 

"Either way, you should probably call back if it's either of the two. I doubt they wish to speak to me." She says dryly. "Which is good because I have no such wishes as well."

I snicker a bit before I dial in the missed call number. It rings for a few seconds before there's an answer. 

"Hello?" It's the guy who looks like Hyacinthus. I sigh. It can't be. Oh, but it is.

"Sorry, I missed your call. I was working." 

"Oh right, you work during the middle of the night. Sucks to be you." The voice is teasing. I roll my eyes. What an asshole.

"Yes, well you and your friend dine at that time." 

"She dragged me there." 

I smirk. "Sucks to be you, then." Got him.

"Wow, you think you're so clever. Who the hell flirts with obscure Greek mythology references?" 

I take a moment to laugh. I'm sure he hears me from the other end. "Sorry, I wasn't flirting. You just reminded me of someone I used to know. It was a shock. I actually thought you were him." 

There's a break on the other line. An uncomfortable silence. Then he speaks again. 

"Someone who died?" 

I freeze a little. What the fuck? Okay. Damn. Okay, it's nothing. 

"Yeah, that's right." I answer. 

"Sorry for you loss." He sounds sincere. 

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. It just stings every now and then. He meant a lot to me." 

"Hey, listen, your name's Apollo, right?" The voice asks. 

"Yeah." 

"Umm, so we have to talk." 

"We're talking now, aren't we?" I raise a brow. I don't know if I wanna see this guy. It's uncomfortable how he just knows these things. It has to be some sort of prank or something. It can't be real.

"In person. I know it's weird, because I don't really know you, but I feel like I do." 

He feels like he knows me? I frown. I can't get my hopes up. This is just some guy who looks like my dead boyfriend. It's nothing. It's super weird, but it's nothing. 

"Apollo?" His voice breaks the silence. 

"Sorry. Come again?"

"If it's not too much to ask, we should meet in person. Are you free Friday?" 

It sounds like he's asking me out. Which is still super duper weird. He's not asking you out! He just wants to talk. Jeez! This isn't the world slowly becoming uninhabitable, like the prophecies say, Apollo! This is easy!

"Sure. I happen to have the day off. At noon?" 

"Sure. Noon. Where do you want to meet?" 

"There's an outlet mall near where you work. Meet me at the food court. You already know what I look like. And get yourself a real phone. You only have a landline. It's 2019." He complains. 

I scoff. "Right then, you Ass. I'll meet you there." 

"I need you speak to your manager. You can't talk to a paying customer like that." He teases. 

I chuckle. "Sure thing Hy- What's-Your-Name. You didn't even buy anything. You just kept the seats warm. See you Friday." I hang up before he can get another word in.

I got a little kick out of that. Weird guy. Definitely not unpleasant to speak to. It's weird he looks identical to Hyacinthus, but hey he just wants to speak. I sigh. I don't think I want a serious relationship right now. Especially not with a Hyacinth look a like. He just wants to speak, Apollo. That's all he wants.

* * *

I'm beaming a bit after that phone call. That's definitely Apollo. Definitely. Just wait till he figures out who I am.

"Somethings wrong with Dante! He was dying last night!" Paula all but hollers, suddenly. Oh, shoot. This again.

Mom looks at me, concerned. "Dante, Sweetie, what's wrong?" 

I let out a groan. "Nothing's wrong, Mom. Paula, here, is overreacting. I'm fine!" I lie. 

"He's not fine. It looked like he couldn't breathe." Paula shouts yet again. 

God, I don't get why Paula feels the need to get involved in my business. It's so annoying. 

"Dante." Mom firmly puts her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

"I just...had a really bad dream. It really freaked me out, and that's that." I admit. Technically it's kinda true. 

"What happened in the dream?" 

"I learned how I'm going to die in the future." It's not technically true. How I died in the past. My breathing grows uneasy. 

"Oh, Dante. That's so-" I cut my mom off.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm an adult now." I huff. 

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. "You're still my baby. I'm never not going to worry about you. Don't worry, it's just a dream. I'm going to the church to drop off the tamales for the food drive." She kisses Paula on her cheek. "I'll be back in a few. Oh, and remember, I'll be out of town tomorrow. I should get back before dark though." 

She leaves, closing the door behind her. Paula, meanwhile, eyes me suspiciously. 

"You had a weird dream too?" She asks. 

"Yes." I wipe the sweat off my forehead. "I want you to stop being so chismosa. It's none of your business." 

"Eres estupido." She complains. "I had a weird dream too. You were there, but our family was different. It was bigger. We had two brothers and a sister. And our parents were together, but they were different people." That can't be. No. It's just a coincidence. "And we were like royalty? For some reason?" 

I shake my head at her. "Weird." 

* * *

"Dante?" Fatima's voice from the other end goes. 

"Fatima, come over, ASAP." I demand. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got your text. I'm sorry. I don't exactly have my own car." She complains strange hangs up. 

A weird feeling washes over me. I'm not half the guy I used to be. No longer so tough like usual. I feel soft. More vulnerable. Afraid? No, I'm never afraid. It feels like eyes are watching me. Like there's a shadow hanging over me. I shut the blinds, immediately. 

These dreams, these dreams are fucking weird. These memories. 

That has to be me. I'm Hyacinthus, Prince of Sparta. Son to the king and queen, my parents. Brother to Argalus, Cynortas, Laodamia, and Polyboea. Boyfriend to the God of healing, music, and prophecy, Apollo. Friend to the goddess of the soul, Psyche. Friend to other gods who are always up in Apollo's business. 

I had only dosed off for a second, and it all came flooding up back. I saw myself during the time that Artemis took me hunting. She saw me cry as I let out all my emotions on the spot, killing a giant wild boar with my bare hands. I remember that time when I was a kid, and Argalus taught me taught me to properly throw the javelin, acting all high and mighty while doing it. I remember the day little Polyboea was born, and Mom let me hold her. And I my eyes met hers, and I knew we'd be friends. I remember that one time, Dad took me and my brothers hunting when I was like twelve. And he taught me how to properly shoot a bow. He was always so tough on me, but he smiled when I shot it properly. I remember going to the temples and offering sacrifices to the gods. Always groaning at having to get up so early. And I remember Hermes always bonking Apollo on the head with his staff, and the two of them bantering like brothers. I remember that time all those gods showed up at my house, and there was a party, and I got really drunk. I'm remembering everything.

I'm him. I'm Hyacinthus. I clench my fists. Reborn as this middle class Hispanic kid. Somehow? I let out a sigh. 

That doesn't make any sense. If people can come back from the dead, why didn't Apollo resurrect me? Hmm, maybe it didn't work? I don't know. I wasn't there, so I don't know exactly what happened. Well whatever it was, I'm sure I'll find out tomorrow.

That waiter is most certainly Apollo. The voice in my dreams, my memories, matches his voice now. The way he looks. The way he smiles. All the banter. It's him. He wouldn't die. He's immortal. And I get to see him tomorrow. I get to see everyone soon enough! But wait...not everyone.

Everyone else is dead, though. Polyboea. Laodamia. Cynortas. Argalus. Mom. Dad. They're all dead. Tears well up in my eyes. I sniffle, wiping my face. I never got to say goodbye to them. All those mortal people I knew then. They're all gone now. 

The doorbell rings with an apparent DING DONG. It's Fatima. As I open it, she notices me crying all over myself. 

"Dante? What's wrong?" 

I pull her into a warm hug, crying all over her shoulder. She's confused, but she pats me on the back. 

"Oh, Dante. What happened?" She says, soothingly.

I gently tug her into my room by her arm, shutting the door behind us. All the while, she just stares at me, confused.

"I just wanna start off by saying I'm really lucky to have you. I'm gonna say I'm weird shit, and I need you to not interrupt me until I'm done, because I just need to pour my heart and soul out, Man." I admit, wiping my eyes. 

She nods firmly. "Hit me." 

"Ever since we went to that Denny's I started getting these weird ass dreams, of things that happened to me in a past life. They're memories." I take a pause to make sure she's following along. "I used to be...the Spartan prince, Hyacinthus. I remember all of it now. I was Apollo's boyfriend who got hit in the head with the discus and died. I've been seeing all of it in the past two days, whenever I sleep. I have memories with him, and all those other people in my life. I think there's a few more I'm missing, but I know for sure it's all real." 

I look to her face and she looks completely blank. She clears her throat and speaks. 

"I'm sorry Dante, but that's all just a myth. Y'know?" 

"It's not a myth! I lived through it. Like actually. I had two brothers, and two sisters. And we fought sometimes, but we really loved each other. I knew how to wield a sword, and shoot a bow and all that. I used to be friends with the goddess Psyche, and we would vent to each other on how we hated being royalty. You gotta believe me!" 

"Dante, I don't know what to say." She replies. 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Fatima!" 

"You did that one time. In seventh grade. You said your-" 

"I mean now! I know really weird shit now." I throw my hands up. "Ever since we saw that guy at the diner, I've been reliving these memories nonstop in my sleep. I think he's Apollo, and his look healed the memories back into me?" I rub my head. "And I look like how I used to, so it confused him and he thought I'm Hyacinth. And I am. So, he wasn't wrong, I just didn't know that at the time."

"Why would the real Apollo be working at a Denny's?" 

"I don't know! I'll ask him tomorrow. I asked him out." I admit. 

"Holy shit, Dante! So suave." She exclaims. "Well that makes more sense than flirting through obscure Greek mythology references, but it doesn't make sense that any of that is real. To be honest, I don't really believe you." 

"You gotta believe me Fati, you have to." I nearly beg. "I need someone to talk to this about." 

"I-" she looks back. 

"I was crying because I realized my old family is all dead. Somehow I'm still here, years later. I didn't just Wikipedia this shit over night. I lived it. I was the prince of Sparta." 

"So are you gonna say 'This is Sparta!'?" She chuckles. 

I laugh. "No. I just need to know you'll have my back through all of this. And that you deserve to know all this weird shit. You're my best friend." 

"Of course I'll have your back! Dante!? When have I not?" 

The two of us hug it out. 

* * *

I'm sitting in the mall food court by myself. Suddenly that who looks like Hyacinthus catches my eye, cast encasing his arm. He's with his female friend, and she's apparently egging him on. Soon enough he's confidently walking over to my table, and when he gets here, he pulls out a chair and hits down. 

"Hi." He says. 

"Hi, sorry, but I have to ask to make sure, this isn't a date, is it?" 

"I can be if you want it to be." He lays a hand down at mine.

I retreat instinctively. I can't. Not again. Not to him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now, H-" I pause. "Sorry." 

He frowns. "Apollo there's something you should know-" 

"No, it's okay. Sorry for wasting your time." I begin to push my chair out. Not again. Not again. 

"I know what it's like to be afraid." He says, voice clearly. "I've always been gay, and I didn't know gay existed for years. I thought I was broken. And I'm from a devout Catholic household, and I've always used to live in fear. In shame. It's pretty shitty. I know that’s not how you feel, but I can relate to being afraid to love."

I sit back down. What kind of world is it that makes such a handsome young man feel ashamed for being who they are? For something they can't choose? Poor Hyacinthus. No. That's the problem. It's not him! It sure looks like him! Identical. It's a cruel trick. Fate really hates me. 

"I'm sorry." He says. "But there really is something you should know, Apollo." 

"I-" I stare at him, seriously. 

"You have lettuce stuck in your teeth." 

I burst out laughing. I'm crying. What the hell? 

"Haha, you thought it was gonna be serious, right?" He sounds so cocky. What an ass. 

"I haven't eaten lettuce in days."

He leans in. So flirty. Not so bad. I don't know what's wrong with me. This is moving too quickly, like it did last time. 

"Oh, but you're more calm now. I did you a favor, right?" He sounds so confident. 

"I guess you did." I lean in as well. 

"You owe me." 

"I do." 

Our lips meet. There's a spark. One second. Just one more second, and I'll wake up. It feels like running home. I'm home. So soft. So gentle. I've missed him so much. There's no way. Absolutely no way something like this could happen to me. After all the lifetimes I've lived through. This is some sort of sick joke.

I break off. "Hyacinthus." I breathe. 

He looks at me, sweetly, grinning ear to ear. "Yes?" 

"No, but you're not him." I blurt out. I push the chair out, and gather my things quickly. 

"Wait, Apollo! I am!" He yells at me. A few heads are turned. I notice his female friend rushing over. 

It's a prank. I don't know who could be so malicious, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve Hyacinthus. He was too good, and I just got him killed. Even if it is him, I'll get him killed again. I just book it out of there, and as I turn back I notice him crying into his friend's shoulder. 

I'm such an ass. I've always been.

* * *

"That's the second fucking time he's done this to me!" I complain. "Why does he have to be so stupid?"

Stupid fucking Apollo. Such a dick. Can't he just realize shit? Makes me wanna punch a tree. Can't he just win one fight and be done? Why does he have to be so afraid all the time?

"Then why are you fighting for him? Sure he's cute, but it doesn't sound like he's worth it." Fatima offers. She stops the car in my driveway, turning it off. 

Leave him? Never. The way he looks. The way he grins. Asking me to leave him is like asking me to stop breathing. I'm pretty sure he's the one! How could Fati say something like that? Oh wait...I did die in his arms. I imagine it must've been pretty traumatizing for him. Well, no wonder he's afraid. 

"You don't get it. I can't give up on him. We we've been together for years, and I love him. He loves me. He just has to realize it's me." I open the door, getting out. "I died in his arms. He's just afraid." 

"Uhh...yeah...right." 

The wind begins to pick up with no build up. I notice a familiar face out of the corner of my eyes. It's those same violent eyes. The shadow hanging over me. I don't know how it is he found me, but he has. I can't breath. Fuck. Not this again! As Fatima gets out, I grab her wrist and tug her inside the house. 

"Hey? What's going on?" She asks. 

"Shh, I'm sure we're being watched." I whisper, locking the front door. I speed walk, locking the back door. I run to close and lock windows, and I grab a kitchen knife and make sure the garage is closed. My heart rate picks up. It's beating like a drum. The last thing I need is him. Not him! Not again. 

"Paula!?" I shout through the house, all the while, Fatima stares confusedly. 

"Yeah, what?" my sister hollers back. 

"Get down here! Is Mom home yet?" 

"No?" She comes down the stairs. "She called. She'll stay overnight, because it's too late to drive right now." 

"Jesus fuck!" I curse. The last thing I need is a house without an adult. "Go back up, come on. Follow me." I motion for Paula and Fatima to follow my lead. 

"Uh...Dante, what's happening?!" Fatima asks, panicked. "Who's watching us?" 

"I'll tell you in a second, help me shut all the windows right now." I demand. 

"Upstairs?"

"He can fly." I run to shut my bedroom window, while Paula, who seems to know what's up, shuts the other ones in the hall. Fatima just stands blankly, unmoving. I grab the piece of paper with the number on it, and run to Fatima, shoving it in her hands. 

"Call them! Tell them I think Zephyrus is outside my house, and tell them where I live." I order, sweating. I'm all but hyperventilating. 

"Uh...hey Dante, this isn't funny anymore. It was never really funny to begin with." She says. 

"Just do it Fatima!" I snap. She looks at me, horrified. Taking a deep breath, I soften. "We're in real danger. Please. Also, the police. If that helps. Call the police." 

Fatima sighs and pulls out her phone. I run to my mom's room. 

"Not so fast." He's there, as he has Polyboea...no Paula up against the wall by her neck. It's Zephyrus, the west wind. I can't breath. I can't fucking breath. I wanna scream, but I'm sure nothing would come out. 

"Hyacinthus! Don't-" Poly yells. "Don't listen to him! Get out of here!" 

Zephyrus pushes her tightens his grip. At this, I snap into action, lunging with the knife. A gust of wind blows the thing out of my hand, pushing me back. 

"You're lucky us gods are no longer at the height of our power. I could've accidentally blown you across the room. I could've broken your other arm." Zephyrus's voice is low and spine chilling. "You're very clever, Hyacinthus, figuring all of this out so quickly. It's kinda attractive, actually."

"Just drop her and leave, you Asshat." I spit. 

"So rude." He releases Polyboea. She falls, coughing. "You weren't fast enough to lock all the windows. Wasted too much time on your friend. Typical mortal. You know it was always you who dragged me to this point."

"I never owed you anything. You're being so...so delusional!" I yell. 

"I called the cops! You're going to jail!" Fatima shouts from the doorway. 

"The police? You think I'm delusional? Hyacinthus, your pathetic friend thinks mortal law enforcement will be able to stop a god." Zephyrus stops to laugh. 

I can't even. Okay. I can do this. This monster might've killed me before, but now he's weaker. And I'm definitely not! 

"What do you want?" 

"You know what I want, Hyacinthus. I've always wanted you. Yet, you never let me have you. You were always occupied with pathetic Apollo. Even now. Well pathetic Apollo can't save you now, can he? He couldn't save you then either." He chuckles.

Fatima chucks her phone at the god of the west wind, who just blows it away without a care.

"As I was saying-" 

Polyboea stands and throws a hard punch to Zephyrus's gut. He groans in pain. 

"You took my brother away from me!" She hisses. "You killed him!" She cries. 

Zephyrus kicks her down. 

"Now, we all know he brought this upon himself for never returning my affections. You can't blame me for this." 

"Leave her alone! I'll do anything!" I cry out. 

Zephyrus looks back at me, with a wildfire in his eyes. "Of course you will." He all but runs, and slams his lips against mine. 

Course, rough, irritating. Cold. Not at all like Apollo, who's warm. Soft. Gentle. No. This is sandpaper. It feels like the air is being sucked out of my lungs. I can't fucking breath. I can't fucking breath! I'm going to die again! He lets go of me. I fall to the floor like a rag doll, gasping for air. I hate it! I hate him! He stares down at me, triumphantly. 

"This is all I wanted my sweet little hyacinth. I'll be back for more." 

And like a gust of wind, he's gone. I'm left coughing. I've lost. I fucking lost. He knows where I live! 

"Holy shit." Fatima runs to help me up. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't move! I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe you. You really are, the prince. Holy shit, Dante-I mean Hyacinthus-I-" 

"Either or is fine." I cut her off, hugging her. Briefly, then I rush to tend to Polyboea. 

She's panting, but she manages to pick herself up. 

"Hyacinthus...I remembered all of it. Back when you were the prince and I was the princess." She dusts herself off. "When Apollo told us you died, I...things were never the same." She leaps to hug me, sniffing into my shirt. "Oh! I missed you so much!" 

"Poly!" I cry. 

"You were...oh it felt like a bad dream! I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe my big brother wasn't gonna come home again. I had to keep dragging myself out of bed. Every single day. I couldn't stand it. But you're here now!" 

"Of course I'm here! There's no way I wouldn't be with you." I proclaim. "Poly! Our family is-?!" 

"They're all gone, Hyacinthy, but at least I still have you!"

I notice Fatima wiping a tear from her eye.

Polyboea used to be this happy go lucky little girl. But now the age gap between us is less. She's older. And my death ended her carefree days, replaced them with grief. The most I can do is be here with her now. Poor Poly.

* * *

I throw myself onto the couch, like a deadbeat. It's some sort of nightmare. Something along that. I'm being swindled. Tricked. It can't be real. I just can't. 

There's a knock at the door. Rising, I go to answer it. Asclepius. 

"Dad." He hugs me. "Sorry, I didn't get to say the thing earlier." 

"Yeah, it's okay. You can tell me now." 

We're seated by on the old dirt poor couch.

"Dad, every year, I meet up with my friends. They know I'm a god, and I-we like to dick around. Mostly with ouija boards. That's how I figured out I can call on spirits from the underworld, and cause them to be reborn." He admits sheepishly. 

"You can? Holy shit, Asclepius, even in this state?" I'm dumbfounded. 

"Yeah, even in this state. I was resurrecting people back when I was a demigod. I'm pretty sure I can do it now." He pauses to laugh. "Sorry, but I got really drunk one night, and I ended up bringing a lot of old people back. I fucked up." 

He sure did fuck up. This is exactly what got him killed the first time. If he keeps it up, he'll...he'll...thank the gods he can't die anymore. 

I was a wreck when Asclepius died. My sweet baby boy, who I had brought into this world, because his mother couldn't. My dearest son. To learn he was dead. Something snapped in me. A wrath. I couldn't kill my dad for doing it. My dad's immortal. So I killed the cyclops who made the thunderbolt. Dad was pissed, shouting my ear off, and I shouted back because how dare he kill my son? I really thought at that moment that he wasn't as good a father as me. I made sure to rub it in. Dad would've thrown my ass into Tartarus if my mom didn't come begging him not to. Asclepius is so dear to me, the thought of him resurrecting people again just brings back all the worst memories. 

"You know you shouldn't do that anymore! That's what got you killed in the first place." 

"What's Grandpa gonna do? Kill me again? Can't kill a god!" 

"Clepy!" I huff. "Don't joke about that. This is serious. You shouldn't be bringing people back anymore. That's that! When a person dies, that's it. Leave them be. Do you understand?" 

He groans. "Yes, Dad. I get it." 

I soften up. "Good, good. I'm glad you told me, Clepy." 

I smiling ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"That's not all I wanted to say. I brought back...I'm sorry I was really really drunk...I brought back Hyacinthus." He blurts out. 

"You what? Why would you do something? He's..." I think I'm going insane. Like actually. "Asclepius." 

"And his little sister. The littlest one." He adds. 

"Holy shit, Asclepius!" 

"Yeah, Dad, I'm really sorry!" He apologizes. 

"Is nothing sacred to you?! You disturbed his rest, and his sister's. Out of all the spirits, it had to be him?" My arms are shaky. Distantly, I notice the phone ringing from the other room.

"The second one happened later, actually. My friend's a gardener, and it got me thinking-" 

"That's enough out of you!" I boom. "Thanks to you, I've seen him alive when he should be resting! Do you know how I've felt!? I thought it was a sick prank! I can't believe it!" 

"I thought you'd be happy to see him!" 

"Well I'm not, okay? I don't need those bad memories being dug up." I complain. "Holy shit, I'm turning into my dad. Clepy, I'm sorry for yelling." 

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well whatever." He crosses his arms. So rude.

"Don't you give me that tone of voice, young man." I huff. "I'm really sorry for yelling, Clepy. I love you, but you can't be doing things like that. Death is not something you should disturb when the spirit's been dead for thousands of years." I awkwardly hug him. 

"I'm sorry too, Dad." He mutters sheepishly. "I thought you'd be happy." 

"I was more confused than anything. I can't believe it's actually him. Oh, and he tried to tell me, and I just ran away." 

"Yeah, here's the thing; him running into you must've triggered all those memories back. He's gonna remember who is, now that he's seen you." Asclepius explains. 

"Right, then, he already knows, now." 

"Apollo!" Athena shouts from the other room, landline phone in hand. "It's Hyacinthus's companion. Allegedly, the west wind is outside their house. They need assistance." 

A sudden panic runs over me like a tsunami. The west wind. The fucking west wind. The man directly responsible for Hyacinth's death. I don't know how he knows, but he knows that's him. I take a deep breath. I'll be damned if I let him die a second time. 

"I'm going over there right now!"

"Wait. You are not aware of their location. I was given directions. I shall guide you there." 

"I'm coming too, Dad. If he's hurt, I can help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But yeah, so that happened. Zephyrus is like a Disney villian. Lowkey. The effect I was trying to give off was the urban dictionary definition of nice guy, based off all the reddit stories I've read featuring people who exert this kind of behavior. Maybe that will come through later in the fic.


	3. Lovely Rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus and Apollo reunite for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me. I'm back in school, and stuff has been pretty dang hectic for a first week. So, I assume I am gonna be pretty busy. I really like working on this story though, so I'm definitely gonna keep writing it.

_Lovely Rita, meter maid_   
_Nothing can come between us_   
_When it gets dark I tow your heart away_

* * *

"I didn't actually call the police. I didn't think anything was actually happening. Then, I heard yelling, and there wasn't enough time. I got really fucking scared." Fatima explains. "It's stupid, maybe I should've hid and called them first." She dusts off her cell, lucky there's no cracks. Thanks screen protector. "I made a stupid decision." 

"No, I doubt the police can do anything. He's a god." Polyboea adds. "You saw what he did? What are the cops gonna do? Arrest him?" 

"Geez Poly." I blurt out. I never imagined little Polyboea, usually so smiling and happy, now so serious. But she did grow up and change without me. The Polyboea I knew is gone. She's Paula and Polyboea. Paulaboea? Who cares. She's still my sister. 

"What? I'm not wrong, Cinthy." She proclaims. "Even if they manage to arrest him, he'll fight back. Murder them even. He's not above that,you know." 

I sigh. "Well, we still need help. He knows where we live. We're not safe, home alone." 

"I know that." Poly replies. "Even if Mom was here, we're still not safe. We need-" 

There's a ring at the door. 

Fati trembles as she checks the peeping hole. She breathes a sigh of relief. Turning, she looks at me, grinning ear to ear. 

"Dante, it's your boyfriend." 

My heart skips a beat. 

"Do I open it?" 

"Yes! Of course open it!" I exclaim, giddiness in my voice. Sheesh, when did I get like this?

Fatima seemingly draws out the process of unlocking the door, the slow click absolutely agonizing. But as she pulls the thing open, my heart picks up. I smile involuntarily. There's my school girl's crush. It's Apollo!

And two other people I don't recognize. 

Apollo all but runs over and embraces me in his arms. A familiar warmth. I lean into his touch, hugging him back. So gentle. He's here this time. Entirely. And he's not afraid anymore. And neither am I. 

"Hyacinthus, I'm so sorry I-" 

"I know, I know. It's okay, really." 

"But I made you feel like-" 

"It's in the past now. Don't worry. I'm fine. We're all okay now. All that matters is that you're here now." 

"I missed you so much Hyacinthus." He says softly. Big softie. 

"I know. I missed you too." 

He pulls back, worried. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" His hand caresses the side of my face gently as he eyes me intensely.

"A bit." I admit, embarrassed. "And Poly too." I motion to my sister. "But nothing permanent.". 

"Hi, Mister Apollo. Long time no see." Polyboea giggles with a familiar girlishness, and Apollo smiles at her warmly. 

"Wow, so you're really the god?" Fatima blurts out. "And he's really your zombie boyfriend? And wow...I was really hoping the west wind was some sort of fever dream, or something." 

Apollo chuckles. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. And sorry you had to deal with-" 

"Oh no, it's kinda cool actually. Really freaking scary, but I guess if I have to be the Ron to his Harry," she motions to me. "then I'm happy to oblige. But why's that hostess from before here? And that other guy?" 

"I am not just any ordinary hostess, I am the goddess Athena. Goddess of wisdom and strategic war." Athena so proudly proclaims. 

"Athena, we've never met face to face. Apollo did talk about you a lot though." I admit. 

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing compared to how often he spoke of you. He spoke abundantly, especially back during your initial lifespan, young Prince." 

Apollo sheepish rubs the back of his neck. 

"And who are you?" Fatima points to the man who looks like Apollo a bit. Like they're related.

"Oh, you've heard me talk about my son Asclepius before." Apollo answers. 

"Yeah, I'm him." Asclepius adds. 

Oh yeah. Apollo is a father. I forgot for a second about the probably hundreds of women and men he's been with. Asclepius. One out of the many sons and daughters he has. Of course. He gets around. A lot of the gods do. He’s no different. That never surprised me. But it did always make me feel...scared? I'm just one of the many. I thought I had already killed dealt with this, but it’s here again. I was a jealous monster before. I remember thinking about that nymph. Daphne. A pretty girl who stirred intense feelings within Apollo. I remember how much I used to dwell on that, endlessly. It bred an awful monster in me. I lashed out on Apollo, passive aggressively. I didn't like it. I didn't like who I was, and as much as Apollo would always tell me that his feelings were fierce for me, not anyone else but me, I was always afraid that somehow that would all change in an instant. That I wouldn't be enough.

Get your head in the game! Pull yourself together Hyacinth! Get out of your head. Get out.

"Nice to meet you Asclepius. You look a lot like your dad." 

"I get that a lot. Ooh, what happened to your arm?" He winces at the sight of my cast. 

"Broke it during a baseball game. It's alright. I'm good." 

"Oh, we could fix it for you." Asclepius motions to him and his father. "I am a pretty good healer, and well, you already know all about my dad." 

"No! That's fine. I don't want anyone to get suspicious." 

"So what occurred here?" Athena changes the subject. "I believe I heard you say the god of the west wind was in the perimeter." She points to Fatima. 

"H-He was, but he left." Fati stutters. 

"Yeah, and now he knows where we live." Poly puts her hands on her hips. "We aren't safe here alone, so I was going to ask if you can stay the night. At least until we figure out a way to get rid of him." 

"Of course." Apollo answers.

* * *

"Let me just say, I'm a really big fan, Athena." Fatima gushes. "My aunt has a cat named after you!" She opens a bag of popcorn, fresh from the microwave.

"I'm not surprised that a feline would be named for my sake. It is not the first time this has occurred. Though, of course, I am gracious for your admiration." 

"Yeah, I gotta ask, so have you read Percy Jackson?" 

"Fati!" Hyacinthus hisses. In the corner, I notice Polyboea snickering to herself, while Asclepius has a perplexed look on his face.

"What?! I gotta ask!" Fatima. complains to him. 

"I have, though it is all fiction. Interesting story, nonetheless, though I do tend to prefer classical readings." Athena answers nonchalantly. 

Hyacinth rolls his eyes at his friend. "You're such a nerd." 

"You're one to talk! You're named after the guy who published biblical self insert fanfiction where he teams up with his favorite dead celebrity." The young girl taunts. 

I laugh to myself. The Divine Comedy is an interesting read. Hyacinthus elbows me. 

"Don't laugh at that." He huffs. 

"I'm not laughing at that. I'm remembering something funny." I lie.

"Yeah sure." Sarcasm.

"Wait, what is your name?" Asclepius asks. "I mean now."

"Dante." Hyacinthus answers.

"Have you seen the Disney movie Hercules?" Fatima asks suddenly. Hyacinthus rolls his eyes. 

"I did once. It was alright. Inaccurate, but I liked it." I admit. 

"Have you played God of War?" Fatima follows up again. 

"Fati just-" Hyacinthus interrupts. 

"Ooo! What kind of music do you like, Apollo?" Fatima asks excitedly. 

"Uh...rock and roll from the 60's and 70's." I reply. 

"Oh, a classic rock stan. I stan." She proclaims. 

"Stan?" What does that mean?

"It's gen z slang for support or fan, Dad. A classic rock fan. I support." Asclepius answers, deadpan. 

"Oh yeah, I stan Hyacinthus!" I exclaim, beaming at him. He just buries his face in his hands, sighing. 

"Don't say that ever again." 

"The classic rock fandom is pretty lit. I wouldn't call myself a stan or anything, heck I didn't even know it was a thing until Boh Rhap came out!" Fatima's buried nose deep in her phone. 

"Boh Rhap?" I ask. 

"Bohemian Rhapsody. Y'know, the film about Freddie Mercury." Fatima exclaims. "But yeah, there are queen stans. Bowie stans. Elton stans. Rolling Stones. Led Zeppelin. The Who. Bob Dylan. The Beatles. Even ABBA!" She shows me her phone, displaying an Instagram page full of pictures of the performers she just listed. "They're like secretly at war with K Pop stans. It's an interesting feud. I love it." 

"Teenage girls still like these bands, today?" 

"Oh yeah, totally. We like whatever we like. It's all good."

* * *

After listening to Fatima try and explain the societal importance of memes Athena, Apollo, and Asclepius was enough. Athena seems to agree that it’s an important of expression for the generation, the other two were only perplexed by trying to understand the Naruto run. Poly was amused. 

I on the other hand, am exhausted. It's been a hard day's night, and I'm going to sleep. 

I make sure the window is closed, locked nice and tightly. Shutting the curtains, I bury myself in my bed. 

My eyes shut. I'm sleeping. I'm actually sleeping. Right? Okay, no I'm not. 

It's really fucking weird. To just go from excited to reunite with Apollo, to being let down, to legitimately fearing for my life, to being harassed and forcibly kissed against my will, to reuniting with my sister who has been my sister all along, to reuniting with my boyfriend, and meeting his sister who has THAT reputation, and his son. His son who made me remember that my boyfriend has had multiple flings, multiple times, sparking jealousy in me. Then Fatima decided to be embarrassing. I don't even know where to begin. 

I don't know how a human being can feel so many emotions at much. Okay so let's start off. We've got excitement. That's there. I'm also terribly afraid. I am pretty pissed off. I'm kinda relieved. I'm jealous. Embarrassed. But I'm still happy. Okay, so what the fuck? 

There's a gently knock at my door. I open my eyes to see its Apollo, with a sweet smile. 

"Do you mind if I join you?" 

"Yes-I mean no, I do not mind." I reply, messily. Shit.

He beams, and walks over, lying down on my bed, next to me. He and I both pull the blanket over him. Cuddling up against me, he embraces me in his arms, so we're lying together. A warmth washes over me. All those icky feelings seem to disappear, and I'm left feeling soothed. 

"I missed you." He says the obvious. 

"I know." 

"I'm so sorry Hyacinth. I couldn't bring you back to life then. I tried healing you, then ambrosia, then demanding Hades not take your soul. None of it worked. It's because the fates orchestrated your death. They used to do that all the time. Plan tragedies. It's shitty." 

"Wow, that's a dick move." I laugh to try and cope with the pain. 

Apollo just frowns. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault." 

"It is. If I hadn't thrown that discus-" 

"It was Zephyrus who shifted the winds. Not you. Don't you feel bad for something you didn't even do. And you tried to save me. At least, we're together again, now." 

He runs his fingers through my hair. I bury my face in under his chin, nuzzling his neck. 

"Then at the mall, I totally ran away from you I-" 

"It's whatever-" 

"No. It's not whatever, I didn't let you tell me the truth. Maybe if I hadn't tremendously fucked up, Zephyrus wouldn't have-"

"None of that crap if your fault. It's his." I grow stiffer. "It's all his." I begin to cry. His. His. All his. All he does is hurt me. 

"Oh Hyacinthus, I'm so sorry." He whispers, holding me close. I want him to never let go. 

"He had my sister up by her throat, against the wall. I was so afraid. I felt like I couldn't move, and I was so mad. So angry. And he was right next to Polyboea. I thought he was going to do something bad, and he did. I just kept yelling at him. He ran up and kissed me. It was fucking disgusting. He knows where I live, Apollo. He knows where I live!" I can hear him sniffling. "It felt terrible the first time. It hurt so badly."

"I know. I won't let him get away with that again. I promise." 

I just cry into his shirt, holding onto him tightly, as if I'll fly away if I let go. Never again. I'll never let him do me dirty like that ever again. I was there, with my boyfriend, and Zephyrus ripped it all away from us with no effort. 

I just cry and cry. And Apollo cries too. We cry together, clinging onto one another like it’s the last time. We stay like that for a few moments. Maybe it’s stupid. Crying doesn’t solve anything, sure. But I felt better after crying than I did before. So there’s that. 

"So...why are you working at Denny's?" I ask, wiping my face after a reasonable amount of crying.

"Oh...my dad's pretty pissed at me and Athena. He banished us to that job, basically." 

I shift and uncomfortably bonk my broken arm against his. 

"Ahh shit!" I curse. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, just let me heal it." 

"You can't. I can't just explain that to my mom.”

“It won’t heal as quick as it used to. We’re all a little weaker without our full worship. I’ll just ease the pain and speed the natural process a little.” He explains.

“Oh, okay.”

And he pads the skin near the cast gently, tendering. A familiar warm aura washes over me. A wave. I sigh in relief. The throbbing pain flies away, little by little. That’s so nice. I really needed that. I broke my arm before, and he kissed it, and it was back to normal by morning. He-He’s always helping me. So admirable. I-I gosh he’s so cute. He used to be more powerful. Even that dickhead Zephyrus mentioned not being at full power. They’re without full worship.

“You know...everyone thinks you're all myths now. What's up with that?" 

"That's why my dad was pissed. He found out I prophesied that we would no longer be believed in, and without our worship and less and less people truly believing in us, our powers are less. It's all thanks to the rise of other religions. But yeah, I foresaw it, and I told Athena. It freaked us out, and we both agreed to keep it a secret for years. And, well, the secret came out. Dad was pissed. Now we're here." Apollo explains. "Asclepius just likes the surface anyways though. He's always here. Helping mortals." 

"Oh. Sounds like you raised him right." I comment, rubbing my eyes. 

"Don't do that." He says in reaction. "And yeah, Clepy was born a demigod. He’s more humble than the rest of us gods. Sees himself as more mortal than immortal." 

I snicker to myself. Clepy. I’ve thought about it, but Apollo in the paternal role never really happened to stay in my head long enough for me to really dig into it. Apollo with all his children. Of course. He’s kind, caring. Sweet. He’s probably just a good father as he is a boyfriend.

“What?” He nudges me.

“It’s hard to imagine you as someone’s father, Daddy.” I joke. I don’t have a daddy kink, but it’s funny nonetheless.

“Don’t say that.” He kisses my forehead. So loving. Like sunlight on a flower’s petals. Oh wait.

“Oh alright. And I have a question.”

“I might have an answer.”

“That flower. That’s me, right?”

He pauses for a second. “Yeah, I made it to honor you. When you died, I was a total wreck. I wanted the world to remember you, so from your blood I made the flowers, with Persephone’s help.”

Oh that’s...that’s so...

“That’s metal.”

He hums against my forehead. “Yeah, I didn’t think. I wasn’t doing a lot of thinking, to be honest.”

“It’s an effect I have on you.” I say before kissing his collarbone. “And that’s pretty cute. You should bring me some.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, What kinda guy doesn’t want his own flowers that are named after him?”

“Oh well fine, but don’t touch the buds. They’re poisonous.”

“Even more metal.”

He kisses me on my face. And we talk a lot that night. It feels so safe. So calm. Like with him, nothing can go wrong. Of course, that’s not true. Something already did, but he’s still so sweet. He peppers my face full of quick little kisses. It’s wholesome. Cheesy, even. I missed him so much, and now he’s here, and he makes me feel so right. So happy. Just talking to him. Oh, that’s enough. 

Yet it was ripped away so easily. Well, not again. I won’t let that happen. Nothing can come between us ever again. 

* * *

Sunlight creeps into the room through the blinds. Slowly. Calmly. Gently.

Hyacinthus is relaxed in my arms. Chest rising and falling consistently. He stirs a bit before fluttering his long lashes. 

“Oh?” He pauses to let out a lion’s yawn. “You’re still here?”

“Where would you want me to go?” I ask, caressing his face.

“Cutie.” He all but crashes his lips onto mine. I push him away.

“Your breath stinks.”

“Oh shut up.” 

“You’re the one who should shut up. Your breath really stinks.”

“Apollo!” He cries, playfully.

Then a knock. A woman’s voice.

“Dante?! Is someone there?”

He throws me a panicked look. I dive underneath the bed. Gracefully, I might add.

“Mami?” Hyacinth almost squeaks as the door opens.

“It’s the first day of your senior year! Isn't it so exciting?!” She exclaims, footsteps getting closer. I try not to move a muscle.

“Yeah, Mami. It’s exciting. I can’t wait.” I heard him say.

“Levántate! I’ll make breakfast, and give you a ride, so get ready. Didn’t you say you had to be early?”

“Yeah, I’ll, give me five minutes.” He groans.

“Okay, pues, apúrate, Mijo!”

I hear footsteps. Then a grunt as Hyacinthus all but leaps to close the door.

“Coast is clear.” He announces.

“You should tell her.” I get out from under the bed.

“Are you kidding? I can’t. She’d never believe me. She’d kill me.” Hyacinthus complains. “It’s not like when I was the son of the king and queen, this is-“

“I could prove it to her.”  
“She’d think it was some trick. Y’know, technology’s a lot more advanced nowadays. She’s probably think- oh lord, what would she think? Ay, no mames. She’d think...shit...she’s think-”

“Okay, okay. I get it.” I kiss him briefly on the cheek. “But don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not.”

“Okay, then.” I say. “Y’know, Hyacinth, it’s been nice to see you again.” I take his hands in mine. “To be with you again. Ever since that night when we reunited for real, it feels like how it used to be. Between us. I know things are different, but I’m really happy we’re back together.”

It’s truth. Hyacinth’s death hurt. Hurt like hell. Like this deep dark void I was trapped in. I would descend deeper and deeper. No matter how much time passed, that ache was always there. And now he’s back. He’s back. He’s actually back, and it’s like the best dream ever. A miracle. Except, he’s actually here. Actually. 

He smiles and pecks my lips. “I’m happy too. Love you, Apollo.”

“Love you too. Brush your teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, the last segment doesn't happen the night after. It's actually a timeskip of a few days.


	4. Blue Jay Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus is paranoid something bad is gonna happen, meanwhile Apollo faces the aftermath of keeping secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's being a dick. I was afraid I wouldn't get this out on time. Just be aware. I'll probably be late in the future, because I have to do a lot of busywork for AP Calculus on top of other exhausting responsibilities.

_There's a fog upon L.A._   
_And my friends have lost their way_   
_We'll be over soon they said_   
_Now they've lost themselves instead_

_Please don't be long_   
_Please don't you be very long_   
_Please don't be long_   
_Or I may be asleep_

* * *

"Okay guys! The posters are up. The freshmen should be here soon enough, so I want everyone to give them a warm welcome and all that. High fives. Claps. Just do your things! And I need someone to volunteer to be the dolphin!" Victoria, the asb president announces to all of us. I'm lucky my friend Jason volunteers. I don't wanna wear that stinky costume. At least that's what I've heard. 

The atmosphere is buzzing with something intense. Expectant. The room will soon be packed with freshmen, while us, the upper class men have to do our jobs. Hopefully someone else doesn’t decide to join the party. My eyes scan the room. No unwanted faces. Thank God.

A voice breaks through my train of thoughts.

"This is exciting. We're finally in ASB together." Fatima pats me on the back. "Seniors. Top of the food chain. We're finally here, Man. It's exciting." 

"Yeah, if the guy who murdered we wasn't lurking around I'd be really excited." I say sarcastically. My eyes do a second scan.

"Uh what?" Some of the students turn around. 

"Oh it's an inside joke." Fatima saves it, nonchalantly. Everyone shrugs it off and moves over to the gym entrance. Freshman orientation is about to happen, and we're the ones who hand out schedules and all that. 

"Your welcome." She says. 

"It's not just that. Applying for college. Fucking AP tests, and I have to retake my SATs. God, I wish I was the Spartan prince again." I complain. My life was easier then. 

"Yeah me too, Brother." Someone mentions in response. 

I fake a laugh. 

"Don't say that. Sure times can look scary, but we're gonna go to prom, Dante! Hoco! Uhh...grad night! All that jazz! And on the brightest side, you finally have a boyfriend!" Fatima raises her eyebrows smugly. 

"Ooh? You do?" It's Amelia, who I've known since middle school. I give Fatima a look. God, she's just spilling all the tea today. It really is none of their business. Most of them don’t even know I’m-

“Gay? You’re gay?” Someone asks, interrupting my thoughts. 

"I am and uh, yeah. I do." 

"¡Mira este güey!" Someone else. I don't know his name. 

"¿Quién es? Quién es?" Yet another person. 

"You don't know him. He goes to another school." I proclaim with a level of sophistication. Not pretentiousness. It’s sophistication.

"Oh, that?" Someone laughs.

"Haha, yeah sure, Dante." Daniel, someone I met my freshmen year, slaps my back, obviously not believing me.

There's suddenly the loud sound of the gym door opening from the other side. Not the side the freshman are gonna enter through. A Filipino girl with an ASB shirt that matches all of ours. 

"Analyn! You're late!" Victoria storms over, complaining loud enough for the rest of us to hear. 

"I'm sorry, Boss!" Analyn replies timidly. 

I sigh, getting ready to greet some freshmen. Meanwhile, Jason comes out wearing the dolphin costume, and I know it's about to get interesting. Before all that, my eyes do a third scan. No one. Maybe I missed something. I nudge Fati. 

"You didn't see Zephyrus, did you?" I whisper. 

She shakes her head. I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank God.

* * *

“Alright, so the two of you are unbanished.” Zeus says coldly. Meanwhile I notice tears welling up in his eyes.

Oh no. There’s tears in Athena’s eyes as well. Oh no.

“I missed you so much Athena!” Dad pretty much cries. “I’m so sorry.”

Ahh yes, Daddy’s little girl. There it is, but it's so surreal to see Dad and Athena cry. So surreal. Like a Dali painting. Melting clocks and all. Maybe throw in that egg yolk sun too.

“I missed you too, Father.” Athena smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. I just stand awkwardly. 

“You too Apollo.” Oh, there I am. He sounds like he’s making me an add on. Well, we always have been whenever Athena’s involved.

“Thanks, Dad.”

* * *

“Hey guys, we’re back.” I raise my hand, waving it, Athena’s right next to me.

We’re met with several rude “Hmpts!” as people turn their backs on us. Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes, Persephone, Hephaestus. Even Dionysus, chill Dionysus. Hey guys let’s make love not war, Dionysus. That Dionysus turns his back on us too. Everyone does. All except.

“Oh thank Gaia you’re back!” Artemis all but leaps to hug me. 

“You’re suffocating me!” I complain. Man, she’s so doting. What kind of person can endure this?

“Well, it’s deserved.” 

“I was gone for a few months.”

“It was enough.” She says ruffling my hair. Then her hands are on my shoulders. “Gods, Apollo,” she pauses to look at the goddess beside me. “Athena. What you guys kept hidden...why?”

“It was not the appropriate hour to allow father or anyone to become aware. The reaction would surely be negative. We did not wish to worry upon you, so we choose to bear the burden upon ourselves.” The goddess of wisdom explains.

Artemis shakes her head. “No! No burden, no whatever! It’s...not something you can just decide to keep hidden. We have to know these types of things. We could’ve stopped it.”

“We couldn’t have. You know my prophecies are irreversible. You know trying to reverse them just guarantees them.” I say, bluntly.

“You can’t think like that. Nothing is irreversible.” Artemis huffs. I know what she wants. What I need to do. What I should’ve done.

“I’m sorry, Artemis.” I say, shamefully.

“I apologize as well, Dear Sister.” Athena adds.

“It’s okay, I forgive you, but not everyone has.” She motions her head to the rest of our siblings who are somewhat glaring.

I don’t know what to think, but I know if there’s one person I shouldn’t keep secrets from, it’s definitely Artemis. She’s always been there. Always. And she’ll always want to keep being there. She’s just...my life line. My balance. My rock. My anchor. She’ll always deserve to know the truth. Always.

“Hey Artemis, there’s something I should tell you. Something else. In private.”

Athena nods solemnly, knowingly. I’ll let her know first. Springing it on everyone at once will cause an uncontainable chaos. I’d rather not. Privacy can prevent that.

She looks back before looking at me. “Yeah sure.” 

We walk through the marble halls of Mount Olympus, a dimming gold, until we’re alone.

“Hyacinthus is alive.”

She blinks at me, then says only one word.

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“What? How?!”

“Asclepius.”

“He resurrected-“

“Reincarnated.” I correct.

“Woah, what the fuck how?”

“Apparently the Fates are less powerful like the rest of us, and ouija boards can call spirits back from Hades.”

“That’s...why would Clepy do it?”

“He got drunk.”

“He got drunk? What the hell? He has some nerve-“

“I already scolded him for it. You shouldn’t. He’s my son, and I’m the one who handles it.”

“I’m not telling you how to parent, I’m just saying, you better have given him hell, which I know you didn’t, pulling a stunt like that!”

“You’re a hypocrite. You’re the one who begged him to resurrect your friend Hippolytus.”

“Because that’s different and you know why!” 

It is different. It was right after. I just sigh. I already feel bad enough for going off on poor Clepy. Maybe that makes me a pussy of a father. I don’t know, but I don’t want Clepy to hate me. Not when everyone else does. 

“What am I supposed to do? Ground my adult son, who is also a father himself?”

“Dad just-“

“Don’t!”

Artemis flashes a smug smirk at me. “Well, if you’re not so upset about it...how do you feel...with your boyfriend being back? He does know, does he?”

“He does. Gosh, Art, he’s exactly the same as he used to be like. It’s so fucking uncanny. I feel like it’s a dream.”

“I had a feeling something happened down there. You came back happier than usual. Though some pretty mortal tickled your fancy.”

“You weren’t wrong.” I smile involuntarily. Hyacinthus, oh sweet Hyacinthus. I’m just about swooning at the thought. Artemis notices the stupid silly grin on my face. She ruffles my hair, maternally.

“You dork.” She says.

* * *

The ASB room is filled with filled with mainly seniors, some juniors, and three sophomores. We’re the ones who applied last year, and got accepted, save for the officers.

Victoria is sitting with her friends, confident, and poised, eating her lunch. She has this sorta aura. The scary kind. A bit. I don’t know how to exactly describe it, but she’s probably the most popular girl in school. No wonder she won the election and became president.

She’s tough, with that scary aura. Strong enough to scare off any wrong doer. And I hope with her here. With everyone here, we’re all safe. I’m tired of scanning the Goddamn room. I just want to feel safe. I hate being on edge all the time!

“Uh hi.” A voice creeps up behind me. I just about jerk in fear. It’s that late girl from before. Analyn.

“Hello.” I say.

“Uh...I saw you last year! During the initiation. You’re like new to ASB like me?”

“Yeah that’s true.” I reply. I’ve never seen her in any of my classes. Must be a lowerclassman. 

“Yeah....” she trails off nervously. “Haha.” She chuckles strangely.

Hmm. That reminds me of something. I can’t quite place it.

“I’m Analyn by the way.”

“Dante.”

“Oh like...Devil May Cry? Like the game.”

“Like the book. My Mom’s a fan.”

“Yeah, the game is based off the book. A little.” She says, awkwardly. “I like that game.”

“Cool. I like video games too.”

“Oooh, do you like anime?!” She just about exclaims.

“A bit. I haven’t seen a lot. I watched some Ghibli films as a kid.” I admit. 

As a kid. Can’t say I’m one anymore. Shit. That’s so weird! 

“Yeah, Yeah! I love Ghibli. Y’know Spirited Away! That one’s the best!” She exclaims, excitedly.

I snicker a bit. Her passion is very admirable. No doubt that her energy is valued in her friend. She’s kinda socially awkward though. I can tell she’s a pretty shy. 

“Yeah, I really like that one.” I admit, remembering the plot. Rescuing her pig parents, right? I don’t know. I haven’t seen it in awhile.

“Yeah, yeah, and-“ Analyn goes on and on. And I notice a familiar twinkle in her eyes. She has a crush on me. 

At least I think. I don’t want to assume and be pretentious. It’s cute, but unfortunate for her if it’s true. I’m gay. I’m taken. And well, I don’t really know what to think. Maybe she just really wanted a new friend and I’m the first person she came to. 

I don’t know for sure. 

“Hey, Dante. Dante’s friend.” Fatima sits across from us with her food.

“Uh...hi.” Analyn reverts back to her socially awkward self, no longer so outspoken and proudly declaring her love for Spirited Away.

For the rest of lunch, I talk to Fati, while Analyn sits adjacent from us, not really speaking all that much. She just stares.

I stare too, but not at her. I just can’t help scanning the room over and over and over. I’m safe. I got to be safe.

* * *

There’s a sense of calmness on the Earth, as I peer off the edge of Mount Olympus, on my hands and knees. Zephyrus seems to be laying off for now, but I know that’s just impermanent. I need to protect Hyacinthus. I couldn’t do that before. I failed him. Well, failure no longer. I’ll be vigilant. I’ll be there every step of the way!

I notice him carelessly chatting away with his friend. That girl. Fatima! That’s her name. And some other girl, I don’t know. In a room full of teenagers.

Right, it’s his last year of school. I snicker to myself. Hyacinthus the prince, now a high school student. It’s kinda funny. The prince.

My prince.

Oh Gods, I’m a wreck. I let out a deep breath. There he is. With his beautiful dark blue eyes. Tanned, and dark haired. Looking the same he always had. The fire I love in his eyes. So bright. 

“Careful you don’t fall over. Or actually, don’t be careful.” A cold voice. 

I look back. It’s Hermes with an irritated look on his face. Right. Well, if there’s one thing I know about Hermes, it’s that he doesn’t like being ignored. So, I’ll do just that. 

I roll my eyes and turn to keep observing Hyacinthus. 

“I'm talking to you, you Ass.”

Nothing.

“Hey!” He kicks me. It hurts but I ignore it. He’s gonna be mad at me, fine, but I’m not gonna let him pull another one of his stupid pranks. Not when I’ve been fooled so many times.

“Oh come on! You were stuck on Earth for months! What down in the boring old place there tickles your fancy more than up here?!” He complains, peering over. “Wait a second...is that?!”

I sigh. “It is.”

“He’s back.”

“He is.”

“What kind of witchcraft is this?” He pauses to rub his eyes.

I roll mine, getting up onto my feet. “Reincarnation.”

“You didn’t!”

“I didn’t. Clepy did.”

“Why?”

“On accident apparently.”

“How do you accidentally reincarnate someone?!”

“Through intoxication.”

Hermes picks up his heels, now hovering. “That’s so dumb.”

“Says you.”

“Oh shut up.” He complains crossing his arms. “You didn’t tell me sooner.”

I huff, annoyed. “I would have if you hadn’t been acting like such a huge dick, Hermes!”

“Oh, I’m the dick!? You’re the one keeping secrets!”

Gods, I’m sick of this. I’m sick of being treated like the anti-Christ. Screw him! He thinks he could’ve helped. Nothing can help. Nothing can help the worst of the worst shit I’ve seen, and I’ve seen horrendous shit. Made me feel awful. I’ve seen the worst, and the most awful part is that no matter what I see, there’s nothing I can do to stop it happening!

“How would telling you about our eventual downfall help anyone? You know the prophecies can’t be prevented. You wanted me to worry you?”

“A little heads up would’ve been nice, Apollo. You told Athena, but you didn’t tell the rest of us. Like we don’t matter!” He shouts, flying higher, turning away with his arms crossed. “I would’ve liked to know.” He says, this time softly, painfully. 

Guilt sets in. Heavy like an anvil. I didn’t tell them. I don’t know. We didn’t want to worry them. Cause a panic. I’m so sick of seeing these ugly things. I can’t stand it. I can’t stand.

“Hermes I-“

“No crocodile tears, thank you very much.” He huffs.

“I am sorry.”

“Sure you are.” Sarcasm.

He’s so annoying!

“Well, what do you want me to say, Hermes? I know I should’ve told you! Okay! I should have! There! I just...” I pause. “When you can see the shit I always see. Natural disasters. Assassinations. The end of all life on Earth as we know it. It’s shitty! I can’t do anything to prevent it. I just...I live with that. Everyday, I live with that. I wanted to spare you all the gory details. I thought Athena could help, because she’s so wise, but even she couldn’t.” I exhale. “I’m sorry.”

Hermes turns to look at me, thinking. “Apollo, I-“

“No crocodile tears. It’s my burden to bare.”

“Stop being a huge asshat. No burden. No whatever. Get off your high horse.” He complains.

I roll my eyes. “I will once you get off yours.”

“Well whatever, so does Zephyrus know?”

“Know what?”

“About Hyacinthus?”

I take a deep breath. “Yes. He does.”

“Oh shit! Apollo what if he-“

“I know.”

* * *

There’s a shiver within me as the last school bell rings. The first day is officially over. As I leave, I notice Fati approaching. 

“You didn’t see him...did you?” I ask.

“Him?” She eyes me up and down. Confusedly.

“Zephyrus.”

“Oh? No. I didn’t.” She looks concerned. “You could sleep over at my house. He doesn’t know where I live.”

“My mom won’t let me on a school night.” I complain.

“Sneak out. Your safety is more important than her law, Dante!” Fati says.

I sigh, shaking my head. “Yeah...But if leave and he sees me...he’ll follow me.” I begin to tremble. Him. Just him. He. He killed me. He. 

People begin to stare. Too many eyes. God! Fuck! Too many. I can’t breath. My vision gets blurry.

Fati pulls me into an empty classroom.

“Dante take a deep breath.”

I do. Slowly. That’s better. I feel better. I feel. I feel-

“I just.” I feel my eyes well up. “I-“

“Hey, hey, Tough Guy, it’s okay. You’re safe here. I promise.” Her eyes dart to the window before falling back on me. 

“I’m just a big joke. Crying like this.” I mutter. Why am I suddenly so emotional? I used to be so strong. Never crying. Never again. Working out from dawn till dusk. Then I fell in love, I guess. I’ve been vulnerable ever since. 

“No you’re not. You were literally sexually harassed by the man who murdered you. There’s nothing wrong with you for being a human being.” She proclaims. “Dante, I’m so sorry.”

“Sexually harassed, I wasn’t-“

“He kissed you against your will, that qualifies.” Fati rubs a hand down my shoulder. 

“I-“ I pause.

I didn’t like that kiss. It was so gross. So uncomfortable. I hated feeling like that. So dirty. Having no control. But in the aftermath, it didn’t matter. Polyboea’s safety became more important. And then other things too, and I just ignored it. I told Apollo, cried a bit, and went on my merry way.

Fatima just hugs me. And she hugs me and she just hugs me. And then she pulls back to look at me.

“I know how it feels. When I was twelve...” she bashfully looks away. “My neighbor did the same thing.”

“He did?!”

“Yeah.” She looks defeated.

“Fati, I’m so sorry.” I wipe my eyes, looking at her. The girl who’s always so vibrant. So full of life. Always wanting to help. Someone took her control away too. Fucking bastard. I’ll kill him. 

She looks down. “It felt gross. I didn’t know what to do, but he touched me and told me not to tell anyone. So I didn’t. He only got caught because he touched some other little girl. I wish.” Fati sighs. “I should’ve spoken up sooner. Maybe then what happened to her wouldn’t have.” 

She feels guilty for having her control taken away. For being afraid. How dare this bitch make him feel like this! Poor Fatima. Always there for me, whether I want her or not. She didn’t deserve it. 

“Fati, he was the problem. Not you. Now give me his name and I’ll kick his ass.” I proclaim.

She chuckles solemnly. “I don’t need you to white knight me. It’s dealt with now. Believe me, I’d love to kick Zephyrus’s ass on your behalf too.”

Oh right. Him.

I sigh. “What are we gonna do about him?”

“I don’t know. I’ll go home and try to think of something to get him off your back. You know my offer still stands.” She looks at me hopefully.

“I can’t leave a paper trail to your house Fati. I’m gonna have to go home. Maybe Apollo will visit me and protect me.” I say, perking up at the thought of Apollo. Maybe he will. Maybe he will! Apollo. Apollo! With that warm aura of his. Apollo who I love to Pluto and back. Apollo with the sweet poetry, and songs. The way he could heal any cut or bruise right off my skin. The prophecies of an exciting future. His tender kisses. The love he gives me. Apollo! 

I’m a dork.

Fati sighs. “Okay, okay. Be safe, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, thanks for reading. This chapter was a lot less exciting than the last two, but I promise it will pick up soon enough. Things are gonna get exciting.


	5. Your Mother Should Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus struggles with whether or not he wants to tell the truth, while Apollo keeps going through the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm effectively dead inside from the stress of life, but I was feeling particularly inspired so it's here. Lowkey thank Hemingway, because analyzing his syntax for AP English Lit sparked my inspiration to get this one out.

_Lift up your hearts and sing me a song_  
_That was a hit before your mother was born_  
_Though she was born a long long time ago_  
_Your mother should know (your mother should)_  
_Your mother should know_

* * *

I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't. 

But I did. 

I spring up in my bed, waking up in a cold sweat. I pant and pant, noticing a cold breeze coming in from the open window. The cold breeze. The nice breeze. Yes. The breeze. Holy hell! The breeze!

The open window!

I jerk out of bed at an inhuman speed, running to shut it. It fucking slams! 

No. No! No! 

I run out of my room, rushing around the house, my eyes darting back and forth, back and forth! I’m shutting windows all over, finally reaching my mom's room. I close that window too. Panting, wipe the sweat off my forehead with the back of my head. Thank God. Thank God! 

"Dante! ¡¿Qué haces?!" It's my mom. 

"Why did you open the window in my room, Ama? I said I wanted it closed." I spit, sternly. 

"Dante, it's too hot for you to be sleeping with the window closed en este caloraso." 

"I wanted the window shut!" I all but scream. 

It's dark, and I can barely see her. But I know. I know she’s seething. She has to be. I ran into her room and slammed the window shut. She’s seething. Seething!

Just tell her. Tell her. Tell her. She'll understand. She'll get it. No. She won't believe me. She won't believe me! She won't-

"¡Lárgate de mi cuarto ahorita, o te voy dar un chingadazo! ¡Malagradecido!"

I huff annoyedly, storming out, running to my room, shutting the door. God, fuck. God damn it. I sink to the floor. God. I exhale sharply. That’s it. That’s absolutely it. I'm so lucky, he didn't. I'm so lucky. I'm-

I can't believe her! I'm an adult, yet she treats me like a child! I'm not a little kid any more, and if I want my window closed then I should have it closed!

The room is so hot! Too hot! Fuck! I should open it a crack. Just a crack. I should've taken Fati up on her offer. Maybe she has AC. Fuck. I throw myself onto the bed, eyes tiredly staring up at the ceiling. And I just stare. My eyes are so dry.

* * *

“En garde!” Athena proclaims with such leisure, you’d think she was taking a sip of an ice cold beer on the summer solstice.

Ares swings his sword at her, to which she dodges with relative ease. I pause to look back down at the surface, but when I glance back I notice Athena has already disarmed Ares, effectively winning, and I’m left wondering how the hell she did it.

“When will you discern that you must have a proper attack strategy?” She asks, sounding cocky.

“I don’t know, Athena. Funny you say you know about plans when you never planned to tell us.”

“A severe error on my part. One, which I accept full responsibility for.”

“Shame,” Aphrodite jumps down from the upper floor, having been watching from above. “I wanted you to kick her ass. She deserves it.”

“One of these days.” Ares and Aphrodite interlock their arms around one another. 

“One of these days when he learns to strategize.” Athena replies.

“Yeah, but this is such a drag. Ares loses every time.” Hermes says, lazily flying overhead. He knuckles the top of my head briefly.

“I know.” I respond, flicking the side of his leg lazily, but I’m focused on something else.

“He’s fine, I checked.” Hermes articulates. 

“Thank you.”

“But I’m still mad at you. I just care enough about other people to check. Just so you know.” 

“I know.”

Meanwhile, the conversation from a ways keeps up.

“It’s been so boring up here.” Ares complains.

“There’s always a war down there if that tickles your fancy.” Athena brings up.

“Eww, no thanks. Things haven’t been the same since the first world war. Technology took the fun out of things, and made it way too brutal. I miss just stabbing people, you know?” 

Athena rolls her eyes. “Ah yes, the glory days.” Sarcasm.

“Stop acting so pretentious, you know-it-all! You liar!” He breaks away from Aphrodite, who pouts as a result.

“I did not lie. I simply withheld the truth!”

“A truth we all would’ve liked to know!” The goddess of love chimes in with her hands on her hips. 

“I made a mistake! I’m aware. But we would’ve all would have been better off in the dark!”

“Then, you don’t get things! We deserve to know these things Athena! Not just you and your giant ass brain. And not just him with his weird ass witchcraft.” Ares motions to me. “We deserved to know.”

“I-“

“No. None of your crocodile tears. We’re good.” Aphrodite cuts her off.

“Very well.” Athena shamefully picks up her heels and leaves. That just hurts to watch.

I feel bad. Ares glares at me, and I avert my gaze, and he turns back to Aphrodite.

“Nothing’s fun anymore, especially after Vietnam, and I was really excited for that one too. Everything’s so boring.”

“You have me. You don’t need Vietnam.” She kisses him on the cheek.

“Gods they’re so dramatic.” Hermes nudges me. I roll my eyes. He never lets up.

“It’s our nature. I thought you were mad at me.” 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one here who fully puts up with me.” 

“A serious mistake on my part. I’m too accustomed to your bullshit.”

“And that’s why I love you.” He says cheekily. The bastard. 

“You make me too soft.” Ares says to Aphrodite. 

“Nothing wrong with soft.” She chirps.

“It is for me. That’s exactly the opposite of what I’m supposed to be.” He breaks off from her again, leaving her by herself. Damn, that’s rough.

Suddenly!

“Oww! My head.” A throbbing pain hits me.

This catches Aphrodite’s attention. Her head turns like a meerkat.

“What is it? Something else you’ll lie to the rest of us about?” She asks coldly.

“No. They’re gonna blame gun violence on video games.” I clutch at my head. Shit, that one really hurts for some reason.

“I thought the witchcraft only lets you see into the future. Not the past.” Hermes says, perplexed.

“No. It’s not witchcraft. And this is definitely the future. Wow, Animal Crossing totally makes people violent. Totally.”

“Stop saying ‘totally’.”

* * *

"I think we should tell my mom." Poly says as she walks by my side.

I shake my head at her. "We shouldn't." 

"So you just wanna keep it a secret?" 

"My mom won't believe us."

"You don't know that." 

"I do." I pause to rub my tired dry eyes.

"She could help us." 

"She can't. No one can help us except for the gods." I admit, shamefully pursing my lips. So weak. Is that really how bad the situation is? 

"Hyacinth! She deserves to know the truth!" Poly huffs, raising her voice. A few faces in the school yard are turned, but nothing too serious. She frowns deeply before looking me in the eyes, dead serious. "When you've been alive as long as I have, you learn life's too short to be afraid. We have to tell her." 

As long as her? Little Polyboea. I snicker rips out of my throat. A laugh.

"You're a little kid." 

"I lived and died Hyacinth. I know you weren't there for that, but I did grow old." She complains. 

I blink taking it in. Even the Polyboea I knew is dead. In her place, a serious old woman who wants to tell me what to do. My fists clench into tight balls. Well, I'm done with people controlling my life. 

"Then you tell her. I won't." I say coldly, walking away. 

"Hyacinth! Ugh!" Poly groans at me. But I still walk away. 

I'm done with people being so superior. Acting like they deserve a say. They don't! Nobody does! I'm not telling Mom! God, what do they know?

"Hey!" A voice from behind. 

"Ah!" I jump forward a bit. It's Analyn. I fake a smile.

"So, how's things?" 

"Swell." I lie. 

"Oh, yeah I imagine things are pretty swell. With your girlfriend and all that." She says somewhat sadly, pupils averted. A nervous grin plastered on her face. 

"My what?" I raise an eyebrow. 

Girlfriend? Since when? Haha. As if. I suddenly get flashbacks to my dad forcing me to try and settle down with some lady. Some girl. But none of the girls ever really called to me. I wish I was...I wish they did. But instead it was this guy with this sweet voice, and I'm getting super sidetracked. 

"I don't have a girlfriend." 

"But that girl, from yesterday. She dragged you into a classroom. Like to kiss, didn't she? And she's always with you. Like hanging around you. Isn't she your-"

"She's not though. Fatima is just my friend." 

"Oh she is?" Something in Analyn's eyes light up. "Sorry for assuming, Dante!" 

"It's alright." 

"Yeah, cool." She looks down sheepishly at her feet before flashing me a socially awkward grin. "Uh...I'm a huge dumbass." 

"You're not." 

"But I am! I made a stupid assumption. Like my mom. I look at memes on my phone. And I'm smiling, because y'know. I'm looking at memes. And my mom is all like 'Anak!? Why are you smiling at your phone? You have a secret boyfriend?' And I'm like 'No, Mom. Why?' And she's like 'What other reason would you smile at your phone?' Like that's assuming, and it’s an asshole move. But my mom’s not an asshole! Uh...if you ever meet he, DO NOT tell her I said that!" She’s rambling.

It’s some sort of paradox. She’s so awkward, yet somehow it’s kinda cute. Not cute. That word holds a certain connotation. I’d say charming. Analyn’s cool. She’s? Pleasant. Yeah. Definitely pleasant.

I chuckle. "I get it. My mom's like that too." 

"Oh yeah, really?" 

"Yeah, really." 

* * *

The final ring of the school bell hits, and I'm walking out, Fati by my side. Students are clearing out like flies. The herd of them. 

"This week has been taking forever." Fatima complains, raising her fists skyward. Stretching. 

My eyes do probably the hundredth scan of the premises. I just can’t blink enough. They’re so dry.

"Yeah, I know." 

"Hey." A suave voice. From behind. Holy hell! I spin to throw a punch. "Relax! It's just me." Something catches my fist, firmly. A hand. Warm touch. 

"Oh Gods, Apollo! You scared me!" I exhale. It’s as if I’m lighter. Like the great big hunk of rock on my shoulders was lifted. It's him. He's here. He's here! The corner of my lips move up on their own.

"Sorry, my bad." He says leaning in to kiss me briefly. The brush of his lips against mine. It’s like home. My heart springs to life, going bidi bidi bum bum. 

"I missed you." I whine, throwing my arms around his neck. God, I must sound so needy. But I can't help it. 

"I can tell." He says tauntingly, wrapping his arms around my waist. How dare he. I smirk.

"Oh, you can, can you? You can tell on your own? You're not cheating with future vision?" 

"I would if I could, sweet Prince, besides I don't need to. It's written all over your face." 

"I'm that easy to read? Maybe I'm not making it hard enough for you." 

He leans up against me all but grinding. "If you really want to make it harder, I suggest-"

"Ahem!" Fatima loudly clears her voice, red in the face. "Yeah, I'm still here." 

"Oh shit, Fati, I'm sorry!" I scramble. She heard that. She heard all that. 

"No, no, it’s cool. I totally wanted to bear witness to whatever shenanigans are going on here. It's fine" She pauses to swallow the lump in her throat. "God, this is so weird Dante! I never thought you out of all people has game." 

Wait what? She doesn’t think I have game? I’ve always had game. What the fuck? 

I break free from Apollo. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" 

"You never dated anyone ever." She says, uncomfortably looking away. 

"Oh really?" Apollo has a look of interest. 

"Oh shut up, both of you. I got plenty of game." I cross my arms, huffing. 

Apollo laughs a bit, to which Fati joins in, because his cute little laugh is contagious, but fuck him. Asshole. 

"Well, if it's not too much trouble-" he pauses to laugh some more, snorting like a pig. So cute. Such a dick. "I wanted to ask you out on a date. Like right now." 

I turn back to look at Fati, who's absolutely beaming with this great big grin on her face. 

"Oh my God! The God Apollo just asked you out on a date!"

"It's not the first time he's done this, Fati." I say, leaning to kiss Apollo on the cheek. "But I'm game." Because I am.

"Oh you are?" Apollo looks at me, knowingly. Why does he have to be so handsome? 

"Yes, I'm game." Of course I am. He wants to act like I'm not? I'm more game than he is!

"Just wanted to make sure." He kisses me on my lips. "I know you've got game, Hyacinth. I was there when you proved it to me." 

"I mean you'd have to be. Otherwise who would I stick my dick into?"

Fatima immediately punches my shoulder hard, while covering her boiling red face with her other hand.

* * *

We're at a Barnes and Nobles at a mall Apollo took me to, and he's looking at some vinyl records. 

"What's that?" I peer over his shoulder. He's always been taller than me. "ACDC?"

"Led Zeppelin." 

"What's the difference?" 

He gives me a look. Like he's rolling his eyes but not really. So it's just the look. That look. The dead inside look.

"It's a joke I ripped off from Spider-Man." I put my hands on my hips. 

"I don't remember Led Zeppelin in the Rami films." 

"Not the Rami movies. The ones with Tom Holland." 

"Oh yeah? Sorry. I've lost track of time. I stopped keeping up with pop culture after the 90's ended." He moves to look at more vinyl album covers. 

"Oh right. You're super old." I cross my arms peering as he looks through more vinyl records. "What was it like? Living forever?" 

"Fun, actually. I had a lot of fun. Especially during the 60's. Gods, I miss the 60's. Also the 70’s. It was a total shitshow, but it was my shitshow." He looks nostalgically at one of the vinyl records. He sounds like the 90's were so much better meme. "I have a collection of these. Mainly, because I foresaw a lot of this thousands of years before they all came out. I already knew it was gonna be good." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." He’s wearing a goofy smile.

He's a nerd. A dork. Yeah, that's why he's so cute, I guess. The guy who is a master at the lyre. Probably unmatched by anyone. Now he's here, internally geeking out over old people bands, because that's what they are. It's cute. It's so cute. He was there. I was gone, and he was here the entire time. Watching all of history play out. Must’ve been nice.

"Was it surreal? Seeing the visions play out?" I ask, tracing my fingers over his shoulder. 

"Kinda. I guess. It's more like having the ending to a book spoiled if anything. Though I will admit, it was like watching dominos fall when they finally assassinated the archduke. Poor guy." 

"You couldn't have stopped it?"

"I can't. Trying to change the future only ensures it's gonna happen for sure. You ever heard of Oedipus? It's like that." 

"Yeah, sure, but I wouldn't do what he did. It was messed up." I cringe, remembering Oedipus. Some lame ass Athenian play. It’s after my time, but being born again, I know what it is now.

"He didn't do it on purpose." 

"Yeah, still wouldn't." 

"Okay."

It's him. He's here. And now. Now, I don't know. We're living in the twenty first century. It's so weird. So weird. I look down at my feet. I still have no clue. Apollo looking at vinyl records. Like the old, old ones. Because he's into oldies. And all I remember are those plastic CD cases. Those ones you put into CD players. Now everything is digital, but I remember my mom playing "Cómo Te Voy a Olvidar" every single cleaning day. And it went "Amor Amor Amor." And its iconic.

"You should listen to Los Angeles Azules." I say, offhandedly before I walk off to examine the nearby comic books. 

Apollo follows close by, until he's behind me. He picks up Infinity Gauntlet, flipping through the pages.

"So these are the characters you worship instead of us." 

I snicker. "Worship?" Is that what he thinks? What they think?

"Basically. You tell their stories over and over like ours. Obsess over them. You...uh...you stan them." 

"You caught me. I'm a Sebastian Stan stan." I cover my mouth to giggle like a schoolgirl. Fucking Bucky. Made me realize I'm gay, well now. Stupid Winter Soldier. 

"Uh what?" He looks confused. 

"Nothing. You like the Avengers?" 

"I guess. I haven't been keeping up, if you can't tell, though some of my siblings like them." 

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, my brother Hermes was really pissed when they killed off Loki, because that's his favorite character. But that doesn't make any sense to me. You can't kill a god." Apollo complains, putting the comic back before walking off. I keep up.

"It's a movie," I bump my shoulder into his. "where a talking raccoon makes friends with the norse god of thunder, a man returns into a giant green monster thanks to gamma radiation, and a woman is in love with a computer." 

"Is that really what happens?" He looks so confused. 

"You say that like you weren't in love with a tree woman thousands of years ago. Gosh, just watch it yourself. You'll get it. They're good. Like these movies are defining my generation. Well....my current one. Not the last one." I laugh a bit. "Imagine movies back then. Crazy how so much has changed." 

"And yet, the only thing that hasn't is how beautiful you are, my prince." He says flirtatiously. 

"I'm not the prince anymore." I lean into him, a bit. Smugly smiling like a huge idiot.

"You'll always be my prince. No matter what." He says, taking my hand and kissing it. 

"So cheesy." I feel like my legs are jello. I’d probably just fall over. He’d catch me though. Like a champ. 

"You love cheese though."

"I do and I hate it." 

* * *

"So, they're still pissed at you?" I ask, unwrapping my burrito. His family has always been so dramatic.

"A little. I don't know. It's really complicated." He admits to me, dipping another chip in the red salsa. We've stopped to get dinner at a nearby Mexican restaurant. 

My phone goes off. It's my mom. I sigh, and turn it off. 

"What's that?" He asks. 

"My mom. Don't worry it's nothing." I say more taking a bite. 

"If you say so." 

"But like...I don't know. Should I tell her? About us?" I look at him, staring him in the eyes. Searching. He has to know. Right? He's so much smarter than I am. It’s eating away at me.

"Probably." 

Wait? What? He's supposed to have all the answers. 

"What do you mean probably? It's yes or no." 

"I don't know, Hyacinthus. I know what it's like. You wanna keep things to yourself. You think it's better if other people don't know. If they don't worry, but sometimes it's best if they do know. Otherwise, they're mad you didn't tell them. They think it's because you didn't care about them enough to tell them. But at the same time, it's like they won't understand if you do tell them. Maybe not at first. Maybe they won't understand all the nuances. It's all kinds of grey. Not black and white. It's a decision you have to make yourself." He says. 

"Thanks." Sarcasm. 

"I'm just trying to help. I don't know for sure, Hyacinth." He looks at me, concerned. "You look tired." 

"I am." 

"You didn't sleep?" 

"I couldn't it was really hot. I can't just open the window." I reply, sighing. "Not when he's out there." 

"Hey, he's not going to accomplish anything. I'll make sure of it." He puts his hand on mine. The smooth, gently skin caressing the back off my hand, lovingly. My sweet Lord. 

"I just...I don't know. I wish I didn't worry so much." I fake a grin. 

"I'd be more concerned if you didn't worry, dear Prince." 

"It's just so hard sometimes." 

"That's why I'm here. I'll make things easy. I swear. I promise." 

I want to fall into his words. His voice. I'd die again. If things could be easy. So easy. Like before. No school. No future. No worry. Nothing. Just be the prince again. Maybe train every now and again, but for the most part life was perfectly easy. Maybe my dad was on my ass to get married, but even that stopped after I met Apollo. Nothing to worry about. Now it's so difficult. So stupid. I want to fall, and I want Apollo to catch me. To hold me in his arms. To never let go. And I just want to be like that forever. And ever.

But here I am. With Apollo. I’m seeing him. I’m with him. I just want to see him all day long, but it takes so long, my Lord.

* * *

There's a gentle chirp of crickets here at the neighborhood park. The sweet hum of relief. Sweet, sweet relief. I rest my head on Apollo's chest, which is rising and falling gently. 

"Thank you." He says.

I look at. "For?"

"This. I really missed spending time with you. It was nice." A hand caresses my side.

I blush. But I'm not weak. "Of course it was nice. You were spending time with me, weren't you? What did you expect?"

"You ass." He says with a chuckle. 

"Yes, I know you love my ass." 

"No, you are a huge ass." He kisses my forehead. 

"Of course," I move, getting up over him, effectively pinning him down, straddling him. "That's like a big deal, isn't it?" 

"Not really. A lot of people are like that." He averts his gaze, trying to be cool.

Yeah, well I got game. 

"But you find it endearing when it’s me. You eat it all up." I caress the side of his cheek.

"You've caught me red handed, Sweetheart." 

"Yes, I have." I lean down. 

We kiss. Like before. Like always. Like home. It's home. I'm coming home. I'm walking on air. Then break. 

"You're still a good kisser." 

"I know. Thank you." 

We kiss again. And again. And again. Okay so it's effectively making out. Like we used to do. Passionate. He throws his arms around my neck, caressing my scrap. On him. Just him. Only him. I'm home. I'm safe. I'm home. I'm home.

I'm not home.

"I'm sorry." I stop. 

"What's wrong?" He says, sitting up and wiping his mouth. 

I turn on my phone to notice my mom blew it up, asking where I am. Where I am. Where I am. Well, I'm dead again when I get home. 

"My mom's looking for me. Shit, she's worried." I huff, wiping the sweat from my forehead. 

"Oh, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." He apologizes. 

I smile. "Always Apollo-gizing. It's okay, I'm the one who lost track of time. Besides, I had fun." 

"I'm glad then." He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Let me walk you home." 

There's butterflies swarming my stomach. All over He's so sweet. I lean over and kiss him. 

"I'd like that." 

* * *

Just as I'm about to open the door I pause. Stiff.

"Could you maybe stay with me?" I look back at Apollo. His features soften up. 

"Yeah, sure, but won't your mother-"

"Just sneak in through one of the open windows. You know where my room is." I say before pecking his lips briefly. 

"Okay then, Hyacinthus." He says walking around the back. 

I sigh unlocking the door. It opens with an uncomfortable creek. The lights flicker on. It's Mom. I close the door. 

"Oh, so you decided to come back." She says, coldly. 

"I was only gone a little bit." 

"And you didn't talk to me when I called." 

I clench my fists. "Sorry. I was busy! Geez!" 

She shakes her head. "Too busy to answer a simple phone call?! I think not! Where were you really? I know you weren't with Fatima. I called her house and she picked up. She said you stayed late. Did you really stay at school so late?" 

"Yeah, to study."

"Yeah, to study until eleven? Just tell me the truth Dante. Please, I won't be upset." She looks sad. 

She deserves to know the truth. The truth. The truth. 

"I was on a date." I look down at the floor. This is it. This is the end. 

"A date?" 

"Yeah, a date. I met someone." I rub the back of my neck. 

I've known someone for years, actually.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"It's embarrassing." I complain. And you’re going to flip out when I fill in all the blanks. 

"Oh it's not. What's her name? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Oh, I just can't wait to meet her!" Mom sounds excited. 

Her. She. Of course. Yes course. Maybe I can convince Apollo to dress in drag. That might fix things. 

"Mom!" I cringe. "I'm tired."

She sighs. "Next time just tell me. Please. Okay? Now head up to bed." 

"Sure, Mom." I climb up the stairs. 

"Oh and Dante?" She calls. I look back at her. "I don't want you doing anything...you’re not supposed to! You might get her pregnant. Or catch something. And I-"

"Mom!" I hiss, red in the face. I run up the rest of the way. 

Pregnant? Yeah right. 

I run into my room, closing the door. 

"What happened?" A voice from the dark. Apollo.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm tired." I say, letting out a lion's yawn. I fall onto the bed. Apollo gently tugs me into his warm embrace, rubbing circles against my temple. 

I'm home, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is fun. I miss writing Hyacinth as the absolute mad lad he is. But he's only like that when he's relaxed, but it's hard for him to be relaxed when he's on the look out for his killer. But I got to do that a bit here. So it was fun. I always have fun writing with the extended Olympian family. They're a riot.
> 
> Also, yeah, I'm giving Ares and Aphrodite their own little subplot. I went to the Getty Museum, and I saw this painting called "Mars and Venus, Allegory of Peace" and it's super cute. But the description the museum gave it was even cuter, and that's why. So there's that.


	6. Please Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus goes about life, stressed as he tries to figure things out. Things begin to figure themselves out for him, but not in a way he likes. Meanwhile, Apollo tries to offer support, even if things aren't the best for him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanna start out for being late on the update.

_I don't want to sound complaining_   
_But you know there's always rain in my heart (in my heart)_   
_I do all the pleasing with you_   
_It's so hard to reason with you_   
_whoa yeah, why do you make me blue?_

* * *

"So when am I gonna meet this young lady?" Mom asks, eyes bright with joy. Like she knows. She absolutely knows. She’s just kidding me. She has to be. 

"I don't know." My mind flashes to the idea of Apollo in a dress. I don't even fucking know if he can pull that off. Holy shit. The gods have disguised themselves before. They can do it again. 

"She goes to your school?" 

"No...different school." I blurt out. She raises an eyebrow. 

"And her name?" 

Apollo. Wait no. Shit! Shit! Apoll appalled. Am...amm...umm....

"Amber!" 

"Amber?" 

"Yes! Amber!" 

She studies my face for a few curious seconds, unblinking. God, I can't be too obvious. Can I? I am. She’s caught me all but red fucking handed. 

"And Amber? She's a good student? She doesn't do anything inappropriate, right?" 

"No. Of course not." 

"That's good." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 

I feel an intense glare at the back of my next. I turn to notice little Polyboea's burning bright eyes. She's giving me a dirty look. Well, what does she expect of me?! The world?! What in the heck. 

"Well, I'm happy you're happy. I noticed you've been stressed out, but when you came home after your date, you looked happy." Mom says. She sounds so genuine. I wanna cry, and I don’t like being such an emotional wreck. 

"Yeah, thanks." 

* * *

"How'd it go on your little date?" It's Aphrodite, with knowing eyes. 

"You know?" She knows. 

"I figured you weren't gonna tell us. Seeing as you don't tell us anything anymore." Her hands on her hips. With sass. 

"I was going to." 

"Yeah, years after the fact." 

Gaia, this is so damn exhausting. How often do I have to explain myself!?

"Okay, I'm guilty. What, do you want me to explain myself, or you'd rather I flatulate myself in front of you?" 

"I'm good with the flatulation. Thanks." She looks dead inside. Well, ditto. 

"Well, I'm not going to do that." I huff. "Aphrodite, you're not innocent. You keep secrets from Hephaestus. Your adultery."

"That's not really a secret, Apollo. Everyone knows." 

"It's shitty." 

"You're getting off topic." She glares. Shitty. 

"I'm not. You have no right to be mad at me, seeing as you're a hypocrite." I complain. 

"Apollo! You have no idea what it's like!" She hisses. 

"I do. One of my own girlfriends cheated on me. It felt fucking horrible!" 

She rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Let's try a different perspective. You've heard of King Arthur?" 

"Who hasn't? What are you comparing yourself to Guinevere?" 

"Yes, I'm comparing myself to Guinevere." 

"So, your affair sent Olympus into ruin?" 

"Try a different perspective. Imagine Guinevere in a loveless marriage with her husband. She's trapped, forced into a marriage against her will. Arthur doesn't know her. Not really. Not like Lancelot. Lancelot gets her. He loves her, truly." She clutches her hands together, just about swooning. "They're meant for each other. Guinevere had no choice in that marriage. She was forced there, because Arthur needed a wife, right? Well, that's not fair to her. She deserves to be with someone of her choosing. Someone who will get her. Even if that someone acts so tough all the time, she's able to see him for what he really is. Everyone else thinks he's just good for swinging a sword, but she sees him beyond the surface. And maybe he isn't the best person, but he always makes her happy. Not like Arthur." 

"You're Guinevere?" I ask. 

Aphrodite nods. "And you know who Lancelot is." 

"I do." 

"It feels bad, though. When you're with someone, and they push you aside for someone else."

"Yes, but I can't be in that situation forever. I deserve to be happy. Besides, I didn't mean for anyone to find out." She proclaims. "It just happened." 

"A dick move is a dick move." I look at her. 

She looks at me, unblinking. "Yes Apollo. You should know that." 

I roll my eyes. She sticks her tongue out at me, immaturely. I let out a sigh. Goddamn Aphrodite.

"Well, you didn't answer my question. How was your date?" She asks. 

I rub at the back of my neck, remembering the time I spend with Hyacinth. Oh Hyacinth. There's a fuzzy feeling all through out the eight and a half meters of my intestines. I should get him some flowers. Hyacinths. My Hyacinth wants hyacinths. Man the thought of him just sets me off. Ground control to Apollo!

"Nice." I say. 

"Just nice?" She nudges me, raising her eyebrows, with a smug grin. 

I huff. "It wasn't like that!" 

"You mean to tell me you down there all night and you didn't bang him? Again?! Gods, I don't get you sometimes Apollo. Your boyfriend has been dead for years, and the moment he comes back you don't consummate it? You move slower than molasses." She seems discontent. Well that's none of her damn business! Holy cow. 

* * *

As I open the door to the ASB room, all eyes are locked on me. Hellos are exchanged as I sit myself in a chair next to Fatima. 

"You look tired. What happened on date night? I thought you got game?" Fati asks. 

"Con tu novio?" That guy who's name I don't know says, slapping my back. 

"Yeah, con mi novio. It was fun." I bury my face in my arms, bashfully. God, I'm so exhausted. Why can't Apollo be here? Because that would be too easy, and life’s pretty much the opposite of that. 

"But you're tired, so?" Fati says. 

"My mom. I told her I have....a girlfriend. Yes, a girlfriend. If she asks any of you, tell her I have a girlfriend, because of Catholicism says gay's not cool." I remark, cooly. 

Heads are turned. Victoria, big tough Victoria, hands me a look of sympathy. Wait, sympathy?

"That's not what Catholicism's about, Dante. But you have my sympathy. Just remember to live and let live." 

More like live and let die, thanks to this ever changing world in which we live in.

But that’s sweet anyways. "Thanks Vicky." I say, grinning. 

"Don't call me Vicky." She says coldly. "But some of us are going to the library on Orange to work on personal insight questions. You can come by if you want. It's this Saturday at noon." 

"Ehh, I'll think about it." I reply. 

Suddenly, the door swings open. It's Analyn, huffing and puffing, with a big anchor of a backpack hanging off her. Weighing her down to Earth. 

"I know, I know. I'm late." She says tiredly. 

Victoria just glares. 

* * *

Mom can't drive me to school tomorrow, because she's gonna be helping at church all day today, so she will sleep all day tomorrow. Meaning I have to walk. Meaning I have to sleep well tonight or else that walk will be hell. Because life isn’t easy. But hey, at least my arm’s healed, so I don’t have to wear that nasty cast again. 

A cool breeze comes in from my window. Wincing, I slam it shut before my dry eyes try to focus on my big bright computer screen. It's homework. They're burning. Maybe if I close them a bit, it'll feel better. Better. Better. Better. Better. 

There's tapping. I jerk myself awake.

A face at the window. Apollo's son? I pry it open like a bear. 

"Uh hi?" I say.

"Here. My grandfather is on my dad's case right now, but he wanted me to give you these." He all but throws a bouquet of hyacinths on me. 

Blues, and whites, and pinks. My heart skips a beat. Apollo got me flowers. My eyes scan the buds, again, and again and again and again. I'm just grinning like an idiot. I can't even. Apollo got me flowers! He’s so sweet! He was thinking of me. He was thinking of me! And he’s not here, because life can’t be easy. 

"Don't expect me to call you Dad. Because you're not my dad. I only have one dad, and he's not you. You're like twelve." Asclepius complains. 

Like twelve. Fuck. Apollo spoke so highly of him earlier. But he's a jerk. Guess my life can't be that easy, can it? No it can't.

"And you're like five. Don't be a dickhead." I complain. 

"I've been alive far longer than you in case you didn't notice." Asclepius crosses his arms like a pompous ass. 

"That's gatekeeping." 

"Well whatever." He begins to leave through the window.

"Tell your dad I really like the flowers, okay?" I call as he's already out. 

He looks back at me strangely before leaving. I sigh, shutting the window. 

The flowers look so nice. But Apollo said they're poisonous. Hehe, metal. So metal, I set them on my desk. So pretty. Apollo was thinking of me. Then, he sent his spawn to give them to me. 

So much for being humble. He had to rub age in my face. Dick. 

I don't know. Maybe having a stepfather younger than you would stir these emotions in anyone. Oh fuck, Hyacinth, you ass. You're getting ahead of yourself, Dick. Stepfather. 

Stepfather. That would make me Apollo's-

Haha. Yeah right. I can't even finish the thought. God, I'm a pansy. Why do I just want to fall into his arms and be rocked and forth? I don't even know, but being with Apollo, forever? I bit my lip. That's what I always wanted. Apollo just sparks these emotions in me. And I wanna fly away with him. 

But he's got a kid. An annoying dickhead kid. 

Because he's got game. Especially with the ladies. Of course, the ladies. He’s the alpha chad, right? Has all the game. 

My hand absentmindedly falls to the computer mouse. The ladies. The ladies. Ladies.

I'm on Wikipedia. Wikipeding my boyfriend. My tired eyes lazily scan the contents. Apollo. God of music, healing, prophecy. Son of Zeus and Leto. Twin brother to Artemis. I scroll down. Children. A fuck ton of people. Of course. He's got game. He's got game. A fuck ton of game. An icky feeling fills my head. Why do so much? Why do? There's a stinging in my chest. I quickly scroll down. There’s so much on here!

My boyfriend has a whole ass wiki page.

Okay, okay, female lovers. Yes. Ladies. That nasty stinging is back. There's Daphne. Yes. Can't forget Daphne. Daphne, and all of the muses, and Cyrene, and Evadne, and Rhoeo, and Ourea, and Thero, and Hyrie, and Hecuba, and Coronis. Coronis, who doubles as Asclepius's mom. And the stinging is nasty. 

I scroll down further. 

Male lovers. 

Okay. Hyacinth. Wait, fuck, that's ME! I'm the first one on his list of male lovers?! That's gotta be some sort of accomplishment right? My name is highlighted in blue, so I click. 

I have my own whole ass Wikipedia page! That's gotta be an even bigger accomplishment. 

Wait, there's gotta be more. I google search my name. The flower. I clarify. Okay, that's me. Old ass paintings of me and Apollo, most depicting my death. Depicting my death. My death.

Okay, fine. 

And fanart. From tumblr. I end up clicking some links, and I'm reading posts talking about how tragic my death was. Which, it was, but damn. All these people know who I am? I have my own fandom of sorts. An actual following?! Holy crap! I'm gonna be here a while. 

* * *

"What, is Olympus just not good enough for you? Is that it? You're finally back, and you want to be down there all day?" Dad barks at me. I wince. I hate it when he gets like this.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" 

Finally. 

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's just that there's this guy, and he's my boyfriend, and all that." I admit. Dad should understand that. And he does. His expression softens. 

"Oh, that makes sense. Same thing happened to me. There was this beautiful woman. You remember Io, right? Hera was so upset I wasn't up here, she-" 

"Yeah, Dad. I remember! Good times, really. A real cow-tastrophe." I physically cringe as that last part leaves my mouth. 

Dad chuckles. "Right then, love you Apollo." 

So much for yelling at me. But that's kinda sweet. He never actually ever says that. 

"Love you too, Dad." I smile to myself as I leave the room. 

Just as I'm out, Clepy rushes over to me. I embrace him in my arms. My precious boy! Oh Clepy. 

"You're back?" I ask. 

He pulls back to look at me. "Yeah Dad, I'm back." 

"What did he say?" 

"He liked them." 

"And?" 

Clepy averts his gaze. "I don't know. I forgot." 

"You forgot? Weren't you just there?" 

"I wasn't paying much attention. Hyacinthus is a brat." 

I sigh. "He's not. He's just under a lot of stress. He didn't say anything rude, did he?" 

Clepy just sighs, bored. "No not really, Dad, but he's just soooo...he's too young for you, Dad. It's so gross." 

"Clepy, he's an adult, and I dated him back when I was only 2403 years old. It's wasn't a big deal then." 

"I wasn't paying any attention then. I didn't even meet him yet. Just...he's so lame, Dad." 

"Clepy." I say sternly. Why does he have to be so moody? Maybe I babied him too much as a kid.

He throws his arms up. "I don't know what you want me to say, Dad! Geez!" 

I shake my head. "I don't care, but I'm glad you're honest." I move past him to sit down on the edge overlooking the surface. The surface looks so small from up here. And I’m up here, sitting in a tin can. Gaia’s looking blue.

Zephyrus isn't near him. Thank Gaia. For some reason he's by this church? Church? Okay, that doesn't make sense, but I guess at least he's not near Hyacinth. Hyacinth is always alone, with no one to protect him. He has his friends, but maybe he needs some more.

Clepy sit next to me, leading up against me. 

"Dad, I miss Chiron." He says. 

I sigh sadly, remembering my foster son. Chiron never failed to make me proud. Absolutely never. 

"I miss him too, Clepy." 

"So I was thinking-" 

"You're not bringing him back to life, Clepy." I shut it down. He’s so arrogant. 

"Oh come on Dad! It's not fair!" He hisses.

"I know, but it's disrespectful to disrupt the order. You and I already had this talk, Asclepius. Chiron's been dead for years. Let him rest. Your grandfather may not be able to kill you anymore, but he can still punish you, and I'd rather not see that happen, Clepy." I move to ruffle his hair. 

To which he retreats, pouting. "It's not fair, Dad." 

"I know."

* * *

It’s hot today, but for some reason there’s suddenly this chilling breeze creeping up my spine. Like a hand roughing tracing my spine. Oh shit. I jump, nearby bystanders stopping to look at my sudden movement. There’s so many people. So many people. I should be safe. I should be. I should. I can’t breathe! It’s so hot! 

He’s there in the corner of my eye. Standing menacingly. With an uncomfortable look.

I take off running. There’s people staring.

The library! Thank god! I run inside, the calm air conditioning filling the atmosphere. Panting I trot around the library, eyes scanning the patrons within the store. 

There they are. Victoria and her friends, all looking on the computer together. 

“Alright guys, so the key to personal insight questions is writing something that makes you unique. What makes you stand out? Don’t just write about how you play soccer or whatever. I guarantee there’s like fifty hundred kids who play soccer.” Vicky proclaims.

“Uhhh...” Analyn nervously raises her hand.

“Yes?” Victoria’s undying glare hits her like a truck.

“So what would be a good topic? For the position of leadership question thingy?” She asks nervously.

“Why are you here anyways? You’re a sophomore.” Jason asks, nudging her.

“Uhh...I want to go to a UC school?” 

“It’s never too early to start personal insights anyways-“ Victoria’s voice all but booms in the library setting, pausing when she sees me. “Dante! You’re here.”

“Yeah. I am.” I just about run over, almost stumbling to with by Analyn, who I think leans a little ways into me. Okay. 

Victoria eyes me with a look. An impenetrable look. "What's wrong, Dante? Why are you so afraid?" 

I take a gulp. There's no way. No fucking way I'll survive this a second time. I couldn't if I tried. I don't wanna die again. I don't. 

"There's this guy stalking me." I admit. 

"Stalking you?" Some of my peers jump in shock.

“Uh, yeah. I noticed him before when I was out and about.” Multiple times. “And I saw him again just now on my way.” 

“Psh, I’m sure it’s nothing. You just happened to see him like just now. It’s a coincidence.” Jason huffs in complain. Dick.

“It’s not a coincidence! I’ve seen him everywhere! And Fatima was with me when he broke into my house!”

There are some shushes from strangers passing by, but my classmates grow weary. If only Fatima was here, she could back me up.

“You should’ve told the police then.” Jason again.

“Hey, have some sympathy. He’s under a lot of stress!” Analyn elbows Jason.

“The police can’t help me.” I say shamefully. The police can’t. They can’t. They-

Victoria puts a hand on my shoulder. “Maybe so, but they probably can. You have to tell them, Dante. And your mother as well. I can tell you haven’t told her either. You can’t deal with this without any help.”

I hold back a tear. God, how I wish the police could save me. I really wish. 

I turn my head, scanning the library. There he is by the computer at the corner. It doesn’t even phase me at this point. I’m just so exhausted. 

“He’s right here.” I say. 

“Your stalker?!” 

“Yeah. The guy by the computer in the corner.” I say.

Everyone turns to face him. Zephyrus. He glares at us cabinet before carelessly trotting away. 

Victoria lets out a huff as she stands up, proudly marching over to Zephyrus. My heart rushes. Holy fuck! I can't. I can't. Analyn joins her.

I can't exactly hear what they're saying, but he just looks smug, hands me a grin, and walks off after Victoria talks his ear off with Analyn no doubt replying "Yeah!" to everything she says. God, why? 

Victoria comes back, with Analyn in tow. 

"You guys get started on the personal insights. Dante, come with me." She says. Analyn hands me a sweet glance, before she sits back down with the rest of our peers. I follow Victoria as she walks towards the library entrance. 

"Where are we going?" I ask. 

"Across the street. You're shaken up, so I'm gonna buy you some boba and then take you home, where you'll tell your mother what exactly is going on."

My heart sinks. I guess there's nothing I can do. 

* * *

"Oh, that woman right outside already paid for your drinks, Miss." The cashier says to Victoria. 

"What? That woman?" 

Outside the store, there's a lady with her back to the store. Her hand is extended out, a calm butterfly perched on her finger. She looks back at me and smiles. Psyche! It's Psyche! It’s like the gravity on me lessens!

I rush outside. 

"Psyche!" I exclaim, throwing my arms around her. 

"Oh Hyacinth, long time no see." She says gently. "I didn't expect to...ever see you again. I missed you." 

"I missed you too. How have you been? How's Hedone? Oh man, Hedone." My head is spinning. 

Psyche giggles. "No longer a baby, that's for sure. She's all grown up." 

The door bell rings as Victoria comes out with our boba. 

"Dante, who's your friend?" She asks. 

"Oh, I'm his cousin. Thought I'd surprise him, is all." Psyche lies. 

"Cousin, right." Vicky isn't buying it. 

"Oh but she is. My cousin...Psy-Sadie. Sadie!" I blurt out. 

Victoria eyes Psyche up and down, before signing. "Well, the two of you seem very close." 

"You know Vicky, she could walk me home. So you can get back to helping the others. Just so you're not away from them. If that's okay with you...Sadie." I say. 

Psyche looks at me with a shit eating grin. "Oh, it's fine." 

"Right then. Don't forget to tell your mom, Dante!" Victoria says that last part sternly. "And don't call me Vicky!" She hands me my boba and walks off. 

And as soon as she's far enough away, Psyche exclaims "You're a terrible liar!" 

"Am not!" 

"Yes you are! You act too suspicious. You gave it all away." 

"I'm trying!" 

"Sure you are." 

"I am!" 

Psyche laughs. "Oh, Hyacinth, it's been too long. I'm so glad you're back. When Apollo told me, I just couldn't believe it. It's you!" She traces a hand up my temple. "It's actually you." 

"It's me, Psyche." 

"Yeah," she sighs. "And that creep's still after you." 

"The creep that killed your sisters." 

"The creep that killed my sisters, and you." 

"That was very shitty of him." 

"That's an understatement." 

I sigh. "How's the in laws? Okay?" 

"Alright. Though Aphrodite can be difficult at times, but I shouldn't talk about myself. How are you?!" 

I take a sip from my boba, the taste of sweet strawberry snow bubble descends my throat. "I'm good. About to finish high school, and I'm stressed to hell and back." 

"You're not the prince anymore." 

"I'm not." Another sip. "It's shitty. I took it for granted. I miss it." 

"You idealize those times?" 

"I guess. I don't know, Psyche. I really miss my family. Even my dad, no matter how overbearing he was. At least I have Polyboea, but she's different. She's an old lady in the body of a freshman." 

"Polyboea lived into a ripe old age, you know? And she pledged herself to Artemis, vowing to keep chaste. You can imagine it caused some conflict between her and your father. She never really got over what happened to you." Psyche admits. 

I take a sad sip from my boba. "And the rest of my family?" 

"Your brother Argalus succeeded your father as King of Sparta for a few years until his death. I can't remember how he died, but after you, his death just saddened your family even further Then your other brother, Cynortas was the king for many years, until one of his sons took over. I can't remember which, though." Psyche explains. 

Argalus, dies too. Died tragically. Cynortas, who's mind always wandered. Who my dad always told off for not being in the moment. He was king for many years? I think I'm proud. And he was a dad too. I'm an uncle. I'm actually an uncle, but they're dead too. That sucks!

"Oh course your mother couldn't bare the loss of you, so she lived out the rest of her days mourning you and your brother. And Laodamia, she was so angry. Poor thing. She never got over it either. None of them did. But none took it worse than Polyboea. Sometimes she'd pray to us. To me. Begging to bring you back, but none of us could. Not until recently. She really missed you, Hyacinth." 

I hold back tears. "I thought-" And I've been so cruel to her. "And you?" 

"I missed you too. I mourned you for a long time." 

A true friend, whose love never died. 

"And Apollo?" 

"He was a wreck. He tried everything to save you, and nothing worked. He was so..." Psyche tenses up. "I don't want to remember it. It was dark. Let's focus on now. You're back Hyacinth."

I nod. "I'm back."

* * *

As Psyche walks me home, one question boggles my mind. 

"Where are your wings, Psyche?"

“Hidden to the human eye at the moment. Though they’re not as strong as they used to be. What with humanity not believing in us on the level before.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s quite alright. Humanity deserves to be happy without us gods constantly interfering in their matters.” She proclaims.

“Sometimes I wish you would. Our world’s a wreck.” 

Psyche chuckles. “Yes, well, I’m sure things will work out.”

“I hope. Anyways, here’s my house.” I say, scanning the front up and down.

Psyche smiles, as she looks at me. “Well, it was nice to see you again, Hyacinthus. We ready have to meet up again.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Bye.” I say as she heads in the other direction.

“See ya.”

I’m taking a long and hardy sip of my boba, not swallowing, as I take a walk around the back of the house, through the fence, making sure not to make too much noise. I don’t know. That might attract Zephyrus somehow, and the back door is much quieter. My mouth is full of so much boba, because I haven’t swallowed. So, I’m in for one hell of a brain freeze. As I turn, I notice my mom in through the kitchen window, talking to some man.

Some man. 

Christ! It’s him! He’s there! In my house, talking to my mom?! I’m screwed! I’m dead! I’m actually gonna fucking die again. He notices me and smirks, so I fucking spit all the boba in my mouth all over the window. All of it, and my mom screams.

“Dante!” I can hear her through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll apologize again, because I left off on a cliff hanger. 
> 
> So, next chapter is gonna be super action pack. And I need to write some "filler" too, because I need to flesh some more things out so they don't seem rushed by the end. But I finally decided on how to conclude this story, because initially I didn't have one, and as someone who has written unplanned out fanfictions, it tends to ruin the quality. Or maybe it's because I was a dumb middle schooler who was very native and only getting into creative writing. I don't know.


	7. Run For Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus deals with the aftermath of telling the truth, managing to survive everything that is thrown at him.  
> At the same time, Apollo hangs out with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy, and unmotivated. Sorry if any of my writing feels stilted. Anyways, It Chapter 2 emotionally wrecked me, and that is all I've been able to think about for the past few days. I'm on fall break now, but I have a lot of homework. And I'm gonna be in a different country for about a week. Also, I wanna focus on my college apps, so bare with me.

_Well, I'd rather see you dead, little girl_  
_Than to be with another man_  
_You better keep your head, little girl_  
_Or I won't know where I am_

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_  
_Hide your head in the sand, little girl_  
_Catch you with another man_  
_That's the end, little girl_

_Well, you know that I'm a wicked guy_  
_And I was born with a jealous mind_  
_And I can't spend my whole life_  
_Trying just to make you toe the line_

* * *

Mom looks at disappointingly, which fucking sucks, because it sucks so hard to be given the "I'm not mad, just disappointed" spiel. But the window's all clean now. So that's good. But Zephyrus is inside my fucking house, right across from me. So that's bad. 

"You realize boba is unhealthy. No wonder you threw up." Mom scolds me, her face unreadable.

"All my friends drink boba." I say.

"If all your friends jumped off a cliff-"

"It's not a big deal."

"Ay Mijo," she kisses my forehead. "You have to start being more responsible. You're an adult now, and soon you'll go to college. I can't believe you had a secret boyfriend this entire time and you didn't tell me." She motions to Zephyrus. I hate him so much. I think I'd strangle him. I'd like to. He'd deserve it for being a dick head and murdering me. Asshole.

"Well, I have to get going. But it was nice to meet you. Goodbye, Dante." That asshat says before he maliciously leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I scowl at him, and he smirks the evilest smirk and leaves. I want to die. Again.

I look at Mom. She looks at me.

"So I'm gay."

"I've always known."

"¡¿Qué!? And you didn't say anything!?"

Mom runs her hand gently across the side of my face. "I had a feeling, but I wasn't too sure. You've been friends with Fatima for years, and she's so smart and beautiful and yet you never made a move." 

What?! Eww!!!

"Mom! That'd be gross! Fatima's...I don't feel-"

"Because you're gay."

"Maybe I have a type."

"For boys."

"Mom!" I whine. Oh my god!

She snickers. "Ay, Mijo, why didn't you trust me?" Then sighs. She looks disappointed. Oh no.

"You're super religious. And all that."

"Dante, ya se que a lot of people use the bible to say being gay's bad, but that's not true. Why would God damn his own creations who he loves so much to eternal suffering for something they cannot choose? I know, a lot of people make us look bad. But there's nothing wrong with being gay, Dante. I don't care. Besides, I'm bisexual."

"You are?!"

"Si." She says.

"Ay Mami." I all but leap to hug her. She doesn't care! She doesn't care! I'm crying! Oh gods, I’m crying. 

"I'm so happy you're with someone who makes you happy." She says, patting me on the back. "That young man was so nice."

I freeze up. Fuck. That man. That slimy creep. 

"Mom, I do have a boyfriend, but that guy who you were talking to....that's not him."

She looks at me, perplexed. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Mom...that guy who was just here-" I bow my head in shame- "He's this creepy guy who's always stalking me."

She looks pissed. Oh fuck. I don’t have to worry about him killing me. Mom will do it instead!

"¿¡Porque no decirse nada?!"

"I was scared!"

"Of what? You think I wouldn't take you seriously?"

I bow my head in shame.

"Dante! If you're gonna be an adult you have to know how to communicate." She looks panicked. "We have to go and file a police report! Oh, Dante, now he knows where we live!"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

And she looks at me. And she looks disappointed. She looked disappointed, because I disappointed her.

* * *

Football practice is a pain in the ass. Burpees after burpees, and I feel like I may throw up. I'm gonna be so so sore. I shouldn't have gotten lazy because of my injury. 

But at least Apollo was able to heal my arm. It's better so I can play this season. It is senior year after all, and I'd be pissed if I couldn't participate in football. Though, if I'm being honest, our team sucks. We never we win any games. I'm hoping it's different this time around.

Fuck! That time it hurts. Some guy nudges me and tells me I'm doing it wrong. And I guess I am. I always do shit wrong. Always. That's just my problem.

That's why I'm lucky to have Apollo. He'd always heal me. All my muscle aches. All the scars and bruises. One kiss and they're gone. Just the thought of him and I'm a huge mushy mess. I'm weak. I'm super duper gay.

I really need to see Apollo again. It's been like a week, right? Right. I'm so dang clingy. I don't see him for a few days, and suddenly I'm a huge mess. It's terrible. But he's such a sweetheart. A huge dork.

I remember those initial summer days we were together. It was like a honeymoon. We’d make out like horny teenagers, though we didn’t do that until months later. I remember he’d be over almost everyday, and I’d be an asshole to get reactions out of him, and he always ate it all up. My dad was finally off my ass to get married, though he never spoke to me about the relationship. It must have been embarrassing to talk about mushy feelings. My mom would always have this big smile on her face when he was around. Argalus was always mad at me being so casual with a literal god. Cynortus could care less. Laodamia was terrified beyond belief, and Polyboea would gawk and gaze like it was the most amazing thing ever.

And it was fun. A whirlwind romance that had its ups and downs but mostly ups. And I miss that. I miss those passionate smooching sessions, and him baring his heart and soul to me. I miss the times he played his lyre. I miss those hot days he watched me train. I miss the flirting. I miss all of it. I wouldn’t have to be King. I wouldn’t have to do anything. I liked to train, and it was an easy life. So carefree. I’d give anything to have that back. Now I don’t know what the hell I'm gonna fucking do. Go to university? I don’t know what I’d major in. I don’t know what job I’d want. I don’t fucking know what I want to do with my life!

I want to be with him, it’s all I want. Take the Ambrosia, and suddenly I’m like him. Perfect in every way. I want to leave this all behind. I just want to leave all of it behind. Oh, but he’d never let me. Says I have to think it over. Says he’d feel guilty if he took me away from my life. Says it’s too big of a commitment. Gosh, why is he so afraid? All I want to do is be committed to him!

But maybe I should be more committed to myself first. That’s the problem.

And like that, practice is over.

Coach yells at me to get my head in the game. Otherwise we’ll lose. And I think we’ll lose either way because our team sucks ass.

“He’s not wrong you know?” It’s Polyboea.

“I know.”

“I know you told our Mom.”

“I did.” I look at her. “You could’ve told her.”

“It had to be you. I can’t come out for you. That’s rude.”

I chuckle. “That’s not what I meant. The other thing.”

“I should have. But it’s good you did it.”

“I’m scared out of my mind, Poly.”

“You’ll win the game if you’re able to focus.”

“That’s not what I meant either.”

“I know. I just think it’s crazy. I could die again.”

“They could bring you back to life again.”

“Poly, I don’t want to die again. The thought makes me feel-“ I pause- “like I’m gonna throw up.”

“Hyacinth-“ She puts a hand on my elbow. “You won’t die. I got a feeling.”

“That’s reassuring.” Sarcasm.

“I mean it!” She looks serious. “You won’t die. You can’t. Not again.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so.”

“How?”

“I just do.”

* * *

“You better win this time.” Fatima complains as she sets up the menu for tomorrow’s game. It hangs from the concession stand and I hope to the gods that it doesn’t fall because this took fucking forever.

“I want to. But I’m not a one man team, Fati.”

“I can’t talk to anyone about my school without them bringing up that our football team sucks ass. It’s pathetic.”

“I know!”

“It should be easier.”

“I want it to be. Believe me Fati.”

“And when I-“

“Geez, if it bothers you so much why don’t you play!?” I spit, walking a good distance from her. She’s so fucking annoying sometimes.

“Hey.” She says softly, standing behind me. “I’m sorry. I’m a dickhead.”

“Glad you’re self aware.”

“Glad you’re not.” She retorts, glaring. I roll my eyes.

“So what’s going on with Ze-Zephyrus? I heard you told your mom.”

“Yeah...I...did.” I trail off. I take a deep breath. “She took me to file a police report and everything. They didn’t take us seriously, so we went back again the next day and the guy there did. So they told us they’d get back to us.”

“Holy hell.”

“I know right.”

“I think what we should do, is to see a movie.” Fati says with a soft enthusiasm. I give her a confused look. “You’ve been so stressed out, maybe a movie is just what the doctor ordered! I was thinking It!”

“What is It?”

“The second one. About the clown.”

“Oh right, the sequel to those kids who swear.” I mutter. “Why even is there a sequel? They killed it, didn’t they?”

Fati huffs. “This is why you really should read, Dante! In the book, they kill It as kids and they have to redo it as adults. It’s supposed to represent how terrible shit happens in cycles and-“

“Okay okay, I get it.” I roll my eyes.

“You should invite your boyfriend. It might be fun.” Fati says. “It’s not out yet though. It will be in two weeks, and I’m really fucking excited, so let’s watch the first one to get ready for the sequel.”

“Because you ship the characters.”

“I do.” She proclaims. “Besides, after what they did to Spider-Man, this is exactly what we need.” She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. “Never mind, I read the book, so I know who dies and its gonna be fucking tragic.”

“That’s my life story, Fati.”

* * *

“I feel like everyone’s mad at me.”

Hermes looks at me, eyes up and down. He looks away, sighing out of laziness.

“I’m not mad at you.”

I perk up. “You’re not?”

“Of course not Apollo. I don’t have the energy for such a long grudge.”

“Me either.” Artemis chimes in, smiling with a noticeable glee.

“What’s gotten into you? Got a boyfriend?” I ask, teasingly.

My sister scoffs and elbows me. “As if. I just got to show off my skills. There was a hunter with this big shotgun. As if he’s compensating for something. This ass made fun of my bow. Well, sucker can’t shoot for shit. I on the other hand, proved how better I am. Should’ve seen his face!”

I chuckle.

“That’s not impressive.” Hermes murmurs, smirking.

“Excuse me?” Artemis raises an eyebrow, ready to start shit.

“You’re the goddess of the hunt. Of course you’re better than some gun toting mortal. You should’ve tricked him into shooting his own foot or something. That would’ve been funny.”

“That would’ve been cruel.” I nudge him.

“That’s what makes it funny.” He laughs. “Comedy is derived from suffering.”

I sigh. Yes, of course. 

“Or turn him into a worm. That’s funny too!” Dionysus proclaims. The three of us notice him on the floor with a bottle of champagne.

“Feeling fancy, D?” Hermes asks.

“Yeah. France is all kinds of neat. Especially that painting of those naked ladies dancing. I don’t understand what kinda drugs Matisse did, but I want some.”

I sigh. “He didn’t do drugs. He was drugs.”

“That’s deep.”

“I know.”

Then, there’s a knock outside the window! Hermes all but zooms to check.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. It’s Eros!” And it is.

“Hey everyone.” Says Eros, and everyone collectively waves in a chill fashion.

Except for Dionysus who makes the effort to sit up and exclaim “Party time!”

“So, how's the Missus?” I ask.

“Oh she’s fine.” It’s Psyche, following after. She’s here too.

So, I guess it’s party time. Oh, wow.

* * *

When we finish, we're back at the ASB room, playing Cards Against Humanity. And things are fun.

Well it would be if I didn't have such shitty cards, but I can make do with what I've got. But the black card asks "What will always get you laid?"

So I put down my white card that reads "Some douche with an acoustic guitar" and I hope it works.

As Victoria flips through the cards, she grimaces reading all the responses. "Really Jason? The Blood of Christ?"

Jason just shrugs with a shit eating grin.

"Okay, alcoholism. Men? Poorly timed holocaust jokes? These are all awful guys." Vicky complains.

Fatima scoffs. "Well, I'm sorry, but my cards are terrible. I'm doing the best I can."

Vicky just sighs, going to flip Analyn's card. And then she chuckles. "Harry Potter erotica?"

Analyn sheepishly averts her gaze.

"Okay, you win that round." Victoria proclaims, handing her the card.

"Okay that's BS!" Jason playfully shouts like he's angry. "The blood of Christ!"

"We're not playing Bullshit. We're playing Cards Against Humanity." The ASB president says, deadpan.

Fatima gets a vibration from her phone. Picking up, she gazes upon the blue light with discontent. "Aww shit, my Dad's here. I gotta go."

Goodbyes are exchanged, and she puts her cards back into the pile before leaving. One of the other girls next to me, I think she goes by Tita, puts grabs a black card and reads it. "What are my parents hiding from me?"

And I gaze over the cards I have. And I think I'm having fucking fun. Actually. Cards against humanity is just so fucking fun. Because it's terrible, and I love it.

"Fuck." Analyn huffs as she scans the contents of her cards with heavy eyes.

I playfully nudge her arm. "Language."

She looks up at me and smiles brightly. Then nervously. Then she looks away. "I'm fucking sorry."

I snicker a bit.

Amelia snickers a bit as she puts down hers, and soon enough everyone has. Then Tita, I think, begins to read off of them. And the game continues for some time. Everyone gradually leaves, until it’s just me and Analyn. And you can’t really play Cards with just two people, so it’s just the two of us. And she smiles, leaning into me.

“Uh-“ I lean away.

She looks at me. She looks at me strangely. Then she looks away.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” I say.

And she looks at me again, thinking. Wondering.

She looks away, clutching a pencil in her hands. She holds it to her heart, and it’s unsteady. Her hand is trembling.

“Okay.” She shoves the pencil in her pocket.

I lock myself in the dark bathroom. In the dark, something touches me.

* * *

“True or dare, Eros?” Hermes asks, making shifty eyes.

“Uhh. Truth.”

“Wow, pussy ass.”

“Am not. Just give me the stinking truth.”

“Fine.” My little brother rolls his eyes. “What’s something really shitty you did to someone in the room, and you never told them?”

“Fuck.” Eros curses. “Okay, well back when, Apollo was creeping on Daphne and she was so happy to reject him, he did something to piss me off. I can’t remember what, but I decided to amplify her distaste for him with an arrow of hatred, and yeah.” His feathers shrink from embarrassment.

Wait, what the hell?!

“Dude!” I yell.

“A dick move on my part. Yeah, I’m sorry.”

I roll my eyes, looking down sadly. Well I still was a huge ass to her. It’s not like it made much of a difference anyways.

“Artemis, truth or dare.” Eros asks.

“You know I’m always down for dare.” She says, proudly.

“I dare you to pick Dionysus’s nose.”

“Wow, really?” Psyche gives him a look.

Artemis grimaces, flipping him the bird. “Fuck you, Eros.” And then she grabs Dionysus’s face.

“This is harder on me than it is on you.” He says.

And I nudge Psyche as Artemis follows through with the dare.

“Hey, how’s Hyacinthus?” Hopefully that doesn’t sound too needy.

She snickers a bit. “Oh how cute. He’s stressed out about mortal things, but for the most part, he seems fine.”

“And he’s safe?”

“Last I checked.”

* * *

I am totally not safe. Something fucking touched me. It touched me! Shit. I knee it. He gasps in pain, as I leap to flick the lights on. My eyes go wide. I fucking scream as loud as I can.

Zephyrus!

“Oh fuck!” I rush to swing the door open and get out.

Shit! A strong gust of wind pushes me away from the door! I scream again, hearing the click of the locking door.

“Dante?!” Analyn shouts from the other side. Oh gods, it’s Analyn! “Dante what's wrong?!”

Zephyrus glares daggers at me before he slams me against the wall.

“You make this so hard on both of us.” He murmurs. “You shouldn’t have told your mother the truth.”

I can’t move. I can’t fucking move. The fucker kisses me. And I hate it! I hate it so much! I hate him so fucking much. I can’t breath!

“Dante!? What the hell?!” Analyn cries out. I can hear her jigging the nob frantically.

Zephyrus breaks the kiss, looking at me. And I glare daggers and push him with all the force I can muster. And he yelps. Bastard. I run to the door, unlocking it.

“Fuck!” I curse, as I’m knocked over.

Looking up, I notice Zephyrus towering over me. He looks like he’s about to kill me again.

“You think you’re so smart, Hyacinthus?”

The door swings open.

“Dante, holy hell!” Analyn shouts. “Who’s that.”

I rush to kick Zephyrus’s knees, effectively knocking him over. Leaping up to my feet, I run out.

“Fuck. Fuck.” I huff.

“What the hell?” Analyn spits.

“I-“

The door slams open.

“You’re pathetic, Hyacinthus. You can’t recognize a good man when you see one.”

“That’s the guy from the library. Oh shit!” Analyn panics.

I grab her by the hand and rush out of there with her in hand. Out of the ASB room. And Analyn just huffs until we’re near the back of the school, both of us huffing and puffing.

“Dante-“ She heaves. “What the heck is going on?”

“Well, that guy.” I pause to take a deep breath. “He either wants to kill me or kiss me. It’s messed up. He thinks he’s entitled to me, even though I already have a boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?” She sounds pained.

I guess she didn’t overhear.

“Yeah.....” I trail off.

“Oh.”

“Sorry, I had a feeling you liked me.”

It’s quiet. I can’t hear anything but the wind. Analyn slowly moves to lean against a nearby tree.

“Of course. Someone as pretty as you is bound to be taken.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No. You literally should not apologize. It’s not your fault. It’s mine for falling for a handsome stranger. I hardly even knew you. It’s dumb. I’m dumb.” She looks embarrassed.

“You’re not dumb, Analyn.” I say gently. “You’re actually a good friend. I like having you around.”

And she looks at me happily. A bittersweet look. And she smiles. And she frowns something lifts her feet off the ground. And she clutches at her neck. Her hands trembling. Trembling. And from behind the tree Zephyrus comes out. And he glares at me.

“Like I said, you make this harder on the two of us.”

“Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!” I screech.

“Oh, but you let her down easy.”

“She didn’t stalk me for who knows how long! She isn’t a creep like you!”

Analyn begins gasping for air! Oh shit! He’s so fucking evil! I hate him!

“I hate you! You’re the worst! I’ll never love you! Never!” I scream at him. I scream. 

Something in Zephyrus’s face contorts. Something sinister. Analyn falls, coughing violently. Before I know it, I’m lifted into the air by that strong wind. And I begin to gasp too.

“No then? Fine. If I can’t have you, nobody can. Poor Hyacinthus.” My neck gets tighter. Fuck! I can’t breath. “Tell me; how does it feel to die twice?”

Then I hear a scream. I fall, tears streaming down my cheeks. As I look back, I see Analyn cooly pulling the pencil she lodged in Zephyrus’s neck out.

They exchange glares. He pushes her over before he gazes back at me. And like a gust of wind, he’s gone. I sit by myself, wiping my tears away.

“Hey.” Analyn says, scooting over, to sit next to me.

“Hey. Uh...Fatima and I were going to rewatch It to prepare for the sequel. I don't know the date, but you can come if you want.” I say.

“Sure. I really-“ she pauses to wipe her with her right arm, the bloody pencil in her trembling left hand. “I’d love to. Dante?”

“Yeah?”

“Who was that? Why does he...wanna own you? Kill you? How the hell does he have these supernatural powers?”

I laugh. And I fucking laugh. I just laugh for a long ass time. And she stares at me, stunned. And I keep laughing, because I can’t stop. I laugh so hard, I’m actually crying more. I laugh so hard, it hurts so bad. And I wipe my eyes.

“That’s a long story.” I finally say.

“We have time.”

“Okay, okay. You ever read Greek mythology?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Okay, then this is an even longer story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I foreshadowed an important thing here.  
> Important to note, regarding the timeline, this story is literally taking place a few weeks before the current present.


	8. She Said She Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth tries not to worry too hard. Meanwhile, movie night happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my apologies. This is late. I could give my excuses. Had to help plan my school's hoco. I get gratuitous amounts of homework. I am in the process of applying to college. I was on vacation for a week. It's whatever. It doesn't mean much. I just get busy nowadays. Bare with me. I fully plan to finish this fic.

_She said you don't understand what I said_   
_I said no no no you're wrong_   
_When I was a boy, everything was right_   
_Everything was right_

* * *

"You're the prince!?" Analyn's eyes are wide. Her hand grips her pencil, the blood on the tip beginning to dry. Beginning to brown. And the pencil trembles. "Okay...OKAY!"   
"I was the prince."   
"So you were the prince. Of ancient Sparta, and your boyfriend was the Greek god Apollo."   
"He still is."   
"He still is your boyfriend, but this other guy, Zephyrus wants you all to himself. Li-Like a fucking Yandere....or some shit. He killed you last time, and he wants to kill you again. Holy fuck." Analyn gasps.   
"That's about all the important things." I say, burying my face into my knees.   
"I'm so sorry, Dante."   
"Don't be. None of this is your fault or anything. It's just bad luck." I admit, shamefully. "Ju-Just come over and watch a movie with me. You're my friend and you really mean a lot. Also feel free to search my name on the Internet, because I'm basically undercover famous."   
"Dante Alegeri?" She chuckles.   
"No. I'm not that guy. That dude died a long time ago. My old name. I was...no I am Hyacinthus." I proclaim.   
"Hyacinthus?" She parrots back to me.   
"Yeah...Hyacinthus."   
"Okay." 

* * *

"Your parents are gone. My parents are gone. We have the entire house to ourselves!" Fatima gleefully pumps her fist into the air.   
Polyboea groans. "Doesn't make sense considering Zephyrus is still out there, but I guess they trust us so much."   
"Well you guys aren't staying at your house anymore. You're staying at mine. And he doesn't know where the fuck I live, so we're all good, fam."   
I roll my eyes.   
"Do not call me 'fam'. It's so improper."   
"You're like twelve."   
"But mentally I'm seventy, and I'm sick of academia."   
"Geez..." Fatima looks a little shocked. She looks at me. "Don't tell me you're too old for scary movies too."   
I shake my head. "I died young. Like all tragic rock stars, Fati."   
She holds up the DVD cases. "So I thought, let's not limit ourselves to IT. I got the miniseries. I have The Shining. I got Scream. Scream 2. Friday the 13th part one. I have the Exorcist. Evil dead one and two. The Ring. Ringu, the Japanese version. And of course." She beams holding up her favorite. "The GRUDGE!"   
"Gods...I wish that was my house." I say absentmindedly. "Geez, Fati, your mom lets you have all these scary movies?"   
"Mmmhmm, and now that you're staying here...we're watching them all."   
Polyboea just leaves the room.   
"Well...Analyn's coming over...and I told her we were watching It, so we're watching It." I say.   
"Sure...and she's a bit of a weeb...so all the JAPANESE HORROR!" She exclaims.   
"Fuck." I say. I hate the Grudge.   
"Fuck." She says back. 

* * *

"Nobody's home." I say, as I note that the lights in Hyacinthus's house are all off.   
"Nobody's home?" Hermes repeats.  
"Yeah. Why are you here anyways?" I say, walking towards him.   
"I'm bored."   
"You do have a job. As the psychopomp."   
"I'll that later." He huffs, hovering off the ground. "And before you nag me, if anyone sees me flying...like who gives a shit? Like nobody's gonna believe the story anyways!" He proclaims. I roll my eyes. "You should...like...have a better way to coordinate with your boyfriend. Because at the moment you don't have any."   
"I'm working on it."   
"Work harder." He hovers taller.   
"That's a comment better directed at you, Hermes."   
He sighs flying over to the door, picking the lock.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask, walking over to him.   
"What I'm good at. You've been pissy because your boyfriend hasn't been with you for days. A real tragedy. So maybe there's clues as to why he's not with you."   
"You don't have to do this."   
"I don't, but I love breaking in and entering. Follow me." He proclaims as he tugs me into the house after having unlocked the door.   
I look around the house. Real homey still. But it looks empty. Suddenly, Hermes is tugging at my side, like an attention hungry puppy.   
"Look at what I found!" He exclaims, holding up a note that reads "Movie night at Fatima's" with today's date. He must've been snooping around.   
"What did we say about snooping around, Hermes?"   
"Don't do it, but like, why should I listen to you? You're not my Dad."   
"My dad wouldn't give a shit..honestly. That's why you have me."   
"Shush...I'm trying to speak, Apollo!" He nags. "He's not home!"   
"It's the middle of the day."   
He's still not home!" He flies out the window.   
I leave through the door, making sure to lock it on the way out. Hermes is doing a happy dance on the sidewalk when he bumps into some girl, with her arms full of popcorn packets.  
She begins to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"   
Hermes smiles. "Oh...no big deal Madame!" In a French accent. "Twas my fault." He switches to British. I hop onto my heels, making my way over.   
"Oh...oh...it's okay...I just...whatever. Sorry...bye!" The girl begins to speed walk away.   
"Dickhead." I say.   
"I Apollo-gized, you turd burglar. But she has popcorn. What if she's going to movie night?"   
"That's gotta be one hell of a coincidence."   
"Doesn't hurt to try, Mr. Turd!" He lifts me into his arms. My feet dangling off. And he begins to fly, out of sight, my feet still dangling. I huff. And he proclaims "Up up and away!" 

* * *

The girl ends up walking a few blocks down until she reaches this one specific house with a plastic pink flamingo outside. She knocks a good amount on the door until she's greeted by a familiar face.   
Hyacinth's female friend. The one he's always with. Fatima! That's her name.  
"Maybe she knows where Hyacinth is." I mention.   
"Or maybe he's already here because it's movie night." Hermes adds.   
I groan. "It's the middle of the day."   
And we both land in the driveway, immediately catching the attention of Fatima who has a grin on her face and the popcorn girl who is stunned beyond belief.   
"Guys! Guys! Come in!" Fatima motions for Hermes and I to go and talk to her.   
Popcorn girl is gaping like a fish.  
"I didn't know Dante invited you!" Fatima says.   
"He didn't. We were just in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by!" Hermes exclaims, leaning against me with his arm on my shoulder. Master of lies. "By the way...who's Dante?"   
"You didn't expect Hyacinthus to be reborn with the same name did you?" I look at him.   
"Sorta."   
Something in Popcorn Girl's eyes light up for a split second. I can see her struggling to get words out, when suddenly, Fatima interjects.   
"We're having a movie night. Hy-Hyacinth is already inside. You can come in if you want. By the way....I have no idea who you are." Hyacinth's friend points to Hermes.   
He pouts. I'm done.   
"You've never heard of little old me? The God of travel? Trickery? Lies?"   
"Hermes!?" Fatima exclaims.  
"Hermes!" He exclaims right back.   
"Uh what the fuck." Popcorn Girl just says.   
"Oop! Analyn I'm so sorry. I know Dante told you about the...thing."   
"He did." She says sourly. "That's Apollo's brother, then." She points to Hermes.   
"I am. But you'll never guess who Apollo is. I'll give you a hint. It's not her." My brother points to Fatima.   
"You're Apollo?" She asks me.   
"I'm Apollo." I nod.   
"Oh." She looks down at her feet. "You're those two dudes I saw earlier."   
"Yeah."   
"Guys....movie!" Fatima exclaims, motioning for the rest of us to come in.   
"I love movies. What movie are we seeing?" Hermes asks.   
"A scary one."   
"You guys...wanna see the movie too?" Analyn looks like she's cringing.   
"I'm down." I admit.   
"I'm up!" Hermes playfully hovers above all of us, before zooming into the house. 

* * *

I'm absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram on my phone. Fuck...what the hell am I gonna do? What am I gonna be?  
Someone walks in through the door, and my heart starts racing. Apollo!   
I leap up from where I'm sitting to jump into his arms, his embrace. He instinctively hugs back!   
"I missed you." I say.   
"I missed you too."   
"How did you know I'd be here?"   
"Long story. I’m here with you, aren’t I?” He has a cheeky grin.  
“No, really are you?”   
He kisses me, and I kiss him right back, and there’s noises from behind.  
“Dante, can you take your game and put it away for a good second. We’re gonna watch a movie.” It’s Fatima.  
Apollo and I break it up, staring at the menagerie. Fatima, Analyn, and Hermes.  
“Oh, Apollo’s brother.” I say.  
“And Apollo’s boyfriend!” Hermes proclaims, larger than life.  
“Hi, Analyn, I’m glad you came.” I turn to her. “I see you’ve met my boyfriend, and his little brother.”  
“I’m only a little in the age department. I’m big where it counts.” Hermes exclaims, sounding cool. I watch in amazement as he flies overhead.  
“Oh shut up will you? We’re guests. You can’t be acting so crude.” Apollo scolds.  
“Tell that to Marie Antoinette! I’m in her bedroom every night!” The god of trickery retorts.  
“Yeah, you and her decapitated spirit?” Apollo huffs. “That’s probably all the head you get.”  
I’m snickering a bit. Meanwhile, Fati reaches over to put IT into the DVD player.   
“Yeah.” She says casually. “This movie’s awesome. Y’all love it.”  
“Yeah, I’m certain.” Analyn says, coldly. And she sits down beside me.

* * *

A few hours later, we're knee deep in The Grudge. And a woman has already been jumpscared to death by this freaky looking pale woman. The absolute horror.   
"So this takes place in Japan?" Hermes annoyingly asks.   
"Yeah." Fatima replies.   
"But there's a bunch of Americans hanging out?"   
"Yeah. It's a remake of the Japanese one."   
"When is she gonna come out of the Tv?"   
"She doesn't. You're thinking of the Ring girl."   
Analyn huffs, squeezing her pillow more tightly.  
"What. So one is a ripoff of another?" Hermes asks, still annoying.   
"No." Analyn begins. "They're both based off the same legend in Japanese folklore. The Onryo. An angry vengeful spirit who died in a painful or tragic way." At this, Hyacinth leans into me. "Then they come back to hurt other people."   
"Never really paid much attention to Japan, if I'm being honest." Hermes says lazily, as he hovers above our heads.   
"Well you should. Their legends are fascinating. There's foxes who have many tails, raccoon dogs obsessed with money, and cucumber loving water monsters." Analyn proclaims with a beaming pride.   
"Boring!" Hermes snorts. The little shit.  
"Almost as boring as a half man half bull man." Hyacinth retorts.   
"That stuff's real though." I nudge him.   
"I know," he whispers.  
On the Tv, I vaguely notice a woman concerned about her split soup. She seems perplexed at the matter. I'm not paying much attention.   
"So what was the deal with the clown in the last movie? Is that like an American folklore or some shit?" Hermes asks.   
"No. It's just the spawn of cocaine."   
Hyacinth's hand traces mine. Our eyes meet for a brief second. He immediately looks away.  
"Haha, what?"   
Time passes and the movie continues. It's a lot slower than the clown movie. The pale lady and her spawn kill many people. She stalks a specific woman. Hyacinth appears to be fidgeting. Then there's a scene where the pale woman is revealed to have been in love with a teacher. She stalked him. Then her husband murdered her, because he feared she was being unfaithful. And damn if that isn't messed up.   
Hyacinth leaps up to his feet. "I have to use the bathroom."   
"But you'll miss the best part!" Fatima calls after him. 

* * *

I'm looking at the mirror, and the bags under my eyes are fucking huge. I'm not sleeping enough.   
"Hey." It's Apollo. I see him behind me in the mirror. I turn and throw my arms around him, and I bury my face in his chest. "What's wrong."   
"That movie got me all kinds of fucked up." I admit.   
"You're afraid?"   
"I guess. It's not that scary though. I guess." I sniffle. "We almost died again the other day."   
"Holy shit! Are you okay?!" He's taken aback.   
"No, I'm not. The only reason I'm still here is because Analyn was quick on her feet and stabbed Zephyrus in the neck with a pencil! But how long until he goes after her as revenge? To hurt me? She's my friend." I look down at my feet.   
"I won't let him touch any of you. I promise." He proclaims.   
"I know. You're always looking after me, but what good is it? I died last time, and I was literally next to you." I complain. He looks hurt. "Fuck, I didn't mean that."   
"I don't know what you expect out of me then, Hyacinthus." He says, sourly.   
I huff. "You know what I what mean. We talked about it all the time back then. You could give me-"   
"I am not giving you ambrosia."   
I inhale through my teeth. "You know the reason he's able to kill me is because I'm mortal. If I was a god like you, then-"   
"I'm not taking your life away from you, Hyacinth. Not when you're so young." He argues.   
"I have no idea what the hell I even want to do down here. You know I'd be happier up there!"   
"I don't know that! You want me to do the same for your friend? Steal her away from her life?"   
"I didn't say-"   
"You didn't even think of it. You don't wanna do it to be safe. You just want to be a god." He turns away with his arms closed.  
"Well I'm sorry. I never have any control over what happens to me. Maybe if I- oh forget it. You're so thick headed, you wouldn't even understand."   
"Maybe I would if you just said it, instead of insulting me."   
"I don't want to."   
And I storm out of the bathroom. 

* * *

"The movie's over." Fatima admits as she looks through the fridge. "But I'm down to watch Evil Dead if you're down."   
"Sign me up.” I admit.   
"Passssss." Hermes complains from the other side of the room. He's floating over the heads of both Analyn and Polyboea. "I'm stick of those dumb movies."   
"Is he always like that?" Fati turns to me.   
"I dunno. I didn't see him often. But he's always doing that flying thing. I guess." I admit.   
Fatima snickers to me. "Dude."   
"Don't start fangirling now. It's rude." I huff.   
"I'm not! I'm not." She says. "It's just super cool, Dude. But there's nothing to eat. What if I get some wings, real quick. And then we watch Evil Dead. Because popcorn's not cutting it."   
"Sure thing. But what do we do in the meantime?" I ask.   
"I got Uno." Analyn seems very proud.   
"Okay, let's play Uno."

* * *

Whoever thought it would be a good idea to play cards with the god of Trickery has terrible ideas and they should be ashamed of themselves. Playing anything with Hermes is a huge fucking mess. Monopoly. Bullshit. Fucking Candyland. He always finds a way to cheat or a way to trick us. And I hate it. It's like he has a way of sucking the fun out of everything.   
All the while, I notice him eyeing the others’ decks suspiciously.   
Analyn puts down a red one card. She seems so proud. Better watch out. Hermes sets down a blue one card. I notice Hyacinth groaning. His last card must've been red, and now he has to reach for more.   
"Guys. He has no reds and he has no ones." Hermes proclaims with a shit eating grin. I notice Hyacinth roll his eyes before he puts down a blue three.   
Polyboea sets down a blue skip card, looking at me apologetically. “Sorry, Mister Apollo.”  
I smile at her. She’s always been such a sweet little girl. “It’s okay. It’s just a game.”  
Analyn puts down a blue six.  
Hermes chuckles sadistically as he puts down a plus four change color card. “Yellow.” He says.  
“Oh come on!” Hyacinth complains, because he has to grab four cards and he gets skipped.  
“I told you, don’t play with Hermes. He’s a little shit to play with.” I tell him.  
He rolls his eyes at me. Bastard. “I’m no wimp.” He says.   
Polyboea groans as she grabs a few more cards from the deck. Looks like she didn’t have enough of the right cards either.  
A few more rounds and things are looking tense. Hyacinth has practically half the deck in his hands. I don’t know if it’s me but he looks sad. Polyboea, well I can’t tell. She has her deck in her lap. I’m doing okay. And that Analyn girl, she looks like she’s about to win. I feel bad because if I know my brother-  
“Uno!” He shouts just as she puts down her second to last card.  
The thing is if someone says uno before you do, you have to take four cards from the deck, effectively ruining your chances of winning the game.  
Analyn pouts as she grabs her cards. “Thanks.” She says with sarcasm.  
Hermes smiles sardonically. “Your welcome.” He puts down a green skip card. Hyacinth just lets out a sigh.  
Polyboea puts down a green seven. “I win.” She throws up her hands, revealing that was the last card in her deck.  
“Hey what?!” Hermes looks dumbfounded. I burst out laughing. He looks at Polyboea. “You were supposed to say uno before!”  
“I didn’t. You weren’t paying attention to my deck. Besides, if I did, you would’ve screwed me over.”   
I’m still laughing. I’m crying. Hermes makes a face at me. He’s defeated.  
“Stop laughing you doofus.”  
I try to say something but I’m laughing too hard. He was doped at his own game.  
“I said stop! It wasn’t that funny.”  
“Yes it was.” I retort, breaking out into chuckles.  
Analyn sighs. “Is it always that hectic with your family?”  
“All time. We have a really big family. I can’t count the amount of siblings I got on two hands.” I admit.  
“Yeah, I heard your dad gets around.” She looks sheepishly away from me.  
“That’s all anyone hears about him nowadays.” Hermes complains.   
“That’s all we heard about him back in the day.” Polyboea adds.  
“You say back in the day as if you aren’t twelve.” Hermes argues.  
“I’m well over seventy.”  
Out of the corner of my eye I notice Hyacinth disappearing into the hallway.

* * *

I’m a dick, but you know what, I gotta own it. I’m a dick. I’m an asshole.  
“I’m an asshole.” I say out loud to myself in the bathroom.  
“I know, but I’ve always found that somewhat attractive when you aren’t too annoying.” Apollo.  
“Shut up you dork. I didn’t ask for company.” I cross my arms at him.  
I think I hear the front door opening and closing.  
“You always have to be so stubborn.” He sounds like he’s gotta lose his patience. But then he takes a deep breath. “We aren’t fighting, you dummy.”  
“I was a dick to you, and you’re running back to me? You must be desperate.” I taunt.  
“I know you want to apologize, you’re just too big headed to swallow your giant ass pride.” He complains, gently wrapping his arms around me. I’m not melting this time! I’m not.  
“Sweet prince.” He coos.  
Fuck.  
“I’m sorry.” I blurt out.  
“I know, you fucking dick.” He kisses me.  
“Your fucking dick.” I kiss him again. “Now suck my dick.”  
“Buy me a drink first.” He retorts, gently pushing me against the bathroom wall. “It was fun watching your ass get kicked earlier. Seeing as you’re so stubborn. You really need to deal with that big ego of yours.”  
He all but slams his lips into mine. It’s hot. Damn. I can’t lose my cool here. Not so easily. I kiss against him. Kissing him. Well let's face it, we’re full on making out. Then I break it.  
“You deal with it.” I kiss him.  
“That’s not my job. It’s yours.” He kisses me again. Passionately. And he’s hands go on my waist. And I lose it. It’s a tingly, tickly feeling. That’s it. I break. I melt. I melt into his arms. And he kisses me, and I let him kiss me. And his hands go under my shirt. So warm.  
And in the distance footsteps. Foot steps?  
“Uh, Fatima’s back with the wings! Ahhh!” A scream. A girl’s scream. Apollo and I scramble away from each other. “Fuck.” She curses. Analyn curses, red in the face. Apollo slams the door.  
“That must’ve fucked her up. She has a crush on me, you see. Or she used to, ‘cause-“ I begin.  
“Yeah, because everyone has to have a crush on you, right?” Apollo sounds sarcastic.  
“She told me the other day after we almost died.” I admit.  
We both look at each other for a few moments.

* * *

The two of us join the others in the living room not soon after. Analyn erythema all over her face, but I'm too embarrassed to address it. She looks sunburned.   
"I'm back with the wings." Fatima announces to me and Hyacinth.   
"Thanks Fati." He says.   
I notice Hermes has breadsticks stuffed in his face, but just before I can tell him off for being rude, Analyn bursts out screaming.  
"I'm sorry, Dante! I didn't know you had game!"   
There's a chuckle from Fatima. "Me neither." She confesses. "He is too boring to be the prince."   
Hyacinth makes a "psssh" sound and I just laugh. He elbows me, but I just laugh harder.

* * *

It's gotten late, but Hyacinth's always been clingy. And so he tugs on my arm, and it's late, and we're both lying down on our sides on his bed, and we're both gazing into each other's eyes.   
"You're crazy." He says.   
"Takes one to know one, Sweet Prince." I retort, hushedly, and I run a hand down his cheek, pinching it gently. His tan skin feels smooth, and his eyes shimmer in the moonlight. He looks exhausted if the bags under his eyes are to be believed. And his epidermis-  
"Your epidermis feels dry. You might wanna moisturize." I comment.   
"Stop." He complains.   
"What? Dry skin isn't very sexy, Hyacinth." 

He groans, turning to lie on his back, and he grabs a pillow and smothers the top of his face in it. He makes a muffled sound. 

"What's wrong?" I ask. 

"Everything. Everything's wrong. I just..." He lifts the pillow, looking at me. "I don't know what I wanna do, Apollo. I don't know what I want to study. Where I want to study. I don't know how the hell I'm going to be an adult. Everything was so simple before." He looks at me, and he doesn't stop. "When I was the prince, I thought I needed the ambrosia to be with you. To be your equal. I know that was foolish, but now, I just wanna escape. I don't know what I'm gonna do down here, Apollo. I just don't. And there's some crazy dude trying to kill me, and that shit sucks ass. I'm sorry I was a dick to you. I'm just..." He looks away, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm scared." 

Poor Hyacinth. My heart aches for him. I gently tug him into my embrace.

"It's okay. Doesn't matter what happens, Hyacinth. No matter what happens, I'll be there with you. Through thick and thin. I promise." 

And he wraps his arms around me. And he holds me, with his face buried in my chest. The only sound audible is the sound of crickets outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun factoids: I am a bit of a nerd when it comes to certain things. I poured my liking of Japanese legend in this a bit. Onryos, Kappas, Tanookies, Kitsunes. Yeah, I like most mythologies and legends and junk. When Hermes said he's in Marie Antoinette's bedroom every night, I was referencing the fact that in the Palace of Versailles, in Marie Antoinette's room, there is a mural of him on the ceiling. When I said I was on vacation, yeah, I was in France. I'm a huge art history nerd. That's part of the reason why I like myths so much. And I saw a lot of Greek and Roman statues. I like how many statues there were of Artemis and her hunting dogs. This girl is a dog person.


	9. Here There And Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth and Apollo spend some wholesome time together, despite judgement.  
> Meanwhile, Apollo sees others struggling in their own relationships.

_I want her everywhere  
And if she's beside me I know I need never care  
But to love her is to need her everywhere  
Knowing that love is to share  
Each one believing that love never dies  
Watching their eyes and hoping I'm always there_

* * *

"You could just not date anyone." Says the deadpan voice of Artemis as she doesn't even give Aphrodite eye contact.

"You're actually crazy. It's like you don't even know me." The goddess of beauty huffs in return, her arms crossed in a mean girl fashion. Pure diva. 

Artemis doesn't even bat an eye as she playfully scratches behind the ears of her greyhound. I remember that one. She let me name that one, Ziggy.

"I only ever dated one guy. What do you expect?!"

Aphrodite lets out a loud "ugh" then she turns to me. "Apollo! You're an expert on men!"

I chuckle, gently. "Wouldn't exactly call myself an expert. I guess I can try to help." And then Art's basset hound jumps onto my lap. Sweet little girl!

"Rei! We don't do that!" Art scolds, and the dog whines, but I just pet it anyways. Aphrodite shakes her head, hands on her hips. 

"Well?"

"If you're having trouble with Ares, I think the problem is communication. He couldn't express his feelings if it'd win him the lottery." I say, and then Rei jumps off my lap. Oh. 

"Come on babies! Come!" Artemis says in a baby voice, and the rest of her hunting dogs run to her legs. Ziggy the greyhound. Rei the basset hound. Alexander the dachshund. Sekhmet the Jack Russell terrier. And then there's Fifi, the French poodle. It was a secret Santa Gift from Aphrodite, and Artemis had complained that she wanted another hunting dog, but Fifi had gone and proven herself afterwards.

Aphrodite pouts for a second, and she pats Alexander as he runs by her leg to follow Artemis.

"I don't know." She says solemnly. "He was never really all that good at that. He thinks he's too tough for it. He's too tough for me." The goddess of beauty lets out an exasperated sigh. “It’s so damn annoying. Why the hell does he have to be causing unnecessary problems? We’re fine the way we are.”

Well, I’ve been there. Like, hell, it sucks chicken butt to be your own worst enemy. I never thought Ares to be the type, but he hasn’t had the same drive he used to. Back in the glory days, war was this glorious thing, especially for him. The worst thing was an arrow to the heel, and even that couldn’t kill Ares. No mortal can kill a god. Sure they can injury him, and they have. But when all was said and done, he’d come home, his pride was injured, and that was that. He had us to butt heads with, and he had Aphrodite to feel love with. That was his life. But as the glory days passed, war lost its glory. With less mortals worshipping us, we were all nerfed in some way or another. Ares isn’t as powerful as he used to be, and war just got worse with the advancement of technology. By the time Vietnam was over, he swore he was done. I’ve seen him, and he’s only gotten moodier ever since. That’s why he’s been doubting himself more and more.

Well done, Sherlock. Now figure out how to avert that nasty end of the world prophecy while you’re at it. :/

"Well you're not exactly frail, Afro. You're one tough cookie if you ask me." I add.

"Don't call me Afro." She rolls her eyes. "But everyone sees me as some meek goddess who likes to get into dudes pants all the time."

Well, that is partially true, but she’s more than that. She’s always been more. 

"Are you kidding? You're more than that! You've beat up dozens of mortals who pissed you off! Remember? Even if that is messed up-"

She snickers. "Hahah, yeah, I did."

"And the Spartans thought you were some badass warrior goddess."

"I guess so."

"And you're always helping people. You helped me before. And you've helped tons of mortals too, like Pygmalion, and Aeneas, and Hippomenes! You're always down to lend a helping hand. You're more than just a pretty face, Aphrodite. You're pretty tough in your own right, and you're friendly when people don't piss you off!"

"I am! I'm totally the greatest!" She exclaims. Guess I’m a good hype man, but if there’s one thing I learned in all my dating experience, lovers don’t like it when you’re super arrogant to them.

"And you might wanna humble yourself a bit."

"I'll do that later!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"But how to I get Ares to stop being so emotionally constipated all the time?" She ponders.

I think for a moment. "Be unapologetically yourself. If anyone's gonna get him to open up, it's you. And it doesn't hurt if you communicate how it's making you feel too. But don’t forget to be humble!"

"I'll do it!" Aphrodite pumps her fist in the air. "With myself as my witness, I will never let Ares be so closed off ever again!"

* * *

"I'm pissed. We lost again. All we ever do is lose." Hyacinth grumbles as he watches me look through vinyls. He has this bored look on his face.

"Shame." I murmur as my eyes scan the album cover of “A Night at The Opera.” Oh, I love this one so much.

"You're not even listening to me." He whines, like a dog, desperate for attention.

"I am. It's called `multitasking.’" I flip the album over, looking at the list of songs.

"Dick." Hyacinth complains as he wraps his arms around my waist, laying his head against my shoulder. "You're wearing denim." He hums tenderly.

"And?" I say softly, putting the album down with the rest of the Queen selection.

"It's weird. You're wearing denim on denim." He's referring to my jeans and my jacket. He nuzzles his nose against my shoulder. I can feel myself blushing. He’s adorable. I chuckle at the thought. 

"You're weird."

"I miss the cape. The red one. It made you look kinda sexy." He mutters, gently.

Some old woman looking at the vinyls shots us a glare. I roll my eyes at her and give her a look.

"Really?" I ask, my voice filled with mush.

"Yeah."

What on Gaia did I ever do to deserve Hyacinthus? He has this uncanny way of getting to my head like this. 

"If you want, I can visit you in it. Friday night. I can let you take it off me." I say smoothly as I can. Shit, I hope that sounds as sexy as hell. Because otherwise, auugh. 

"That'd be nice." He says flirtatiously before letting go of me.

Fucking nailed it! I smile like an idiot to myself before burying my face in more vinyls. Holy hell. That was cute. Damn him and his handsome face. I'm grinning like a moron.

"Asshat." Hyacinth calls. "Buy me lunch." He moans. "I have the munchies."

"And I wanna look at album covers."

"I'd rather you look at me eating."

* * *

“Lookie here. We’ve got...hmm...Captain Marvel. That edgy chick with the braids.” Hermes says as he looks over my shoulder at the Halloween costume catalog I’m holding.

“Wednesday Addams.” I correct.

“Yeah...hmm...that inflatable dinosaur is always there.”

“Yeah...it’s a staple.”

“Why are you even looking at costumes? You can just snap your fingers and turn into anyone you want.” He snickers a bit. “Bam.” And he snaps. “Guess who!”

He appears as a man with a big round nose, long face, and in a suit. I laugh until I snort.

“Okay Nixon. Try trick or treating like that.” I say, flipping a page.

“My point still stands!”

“I just wanna see this year’s line up of costumes. That’s all.”

Hermes rolls his eyes before transforming back into himself.

“Help!” Ares just about belts.

“I need somebody!” I sing.

“I said help!” Ares screams, upset.

“Not just anybody!” Hermes belts along.

“Gods damn it, guys! This is serious.” Ares says with a huff. Oh man.

“Jeepers, mister. I bettah help ya then.” Hermes happily rips the catalog out of my hands, putting it over his head like it’s a hat. He gleefully hovers overhead without a care.

“Yeah, never say shit like that ever again.” Ares huffs. I snicker a bit, causing him to shoot me a glare.

“Sorry, then mate! I’m afraid I wasn’t speaking your language!” My little brother fakes a British accent.

“I get played by a British actor in a movie one time and then suddenly you can’t stop it with that dumbass British accent. It’s been two years, Hermes!” The god of war complains.

“And yet the war on no man’s land continues to rage! Bloody hell!” Hermes screeches. Oh shit, that’s annoying. 

“Hermes, please.” I glare at him.

“Guys, I’m having girl problems.” Ares blurts out.

“With Aphrodite?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” He murmurs sheepishly.

“Just show her your sword, man.” Hermes says and laughs at his own joke like an idiot. "Chicks dig swords."

“Your pathetic.” Ares says, deadpan. He looks at me. “She said she wants me to be more open about myself and how I’m feeling. It’s just...I can’t. I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

“Just think about what you want to say, and then say it.” I state.

“It’s not that easy, Apollo.”

“Yeah, because we live in a society.” Hermes drops the catalog on my head. “Well if you’re really having that much trouble expressing yourself vocally, maybe try writing out how you feel. Or visualizing it? Depends on what your best at.”

“What like poetry?” Ares lowers his gaze like a guilty dog.

“Doesn’t have to be. Just like straightforward prose.” Hermes proclaims. “It's okay if it's shit at first. Just take your time."

"Wow, you're actually surprisingly mature." Ares sounds stunned. Yep, surprised me the first time too.

"Yeah, well they dunt call me the jolly ol' trickster God for nuthang, eh ol' governor. I know me way 'round a lady's heart! Yes sir, I do!" Hermes proclaims in an accent I can't quite put down. He could be an actor if he wanted. He’s already good at pretending his ass off. 

"And you ruined it. Welp, I'm going to work on this writing thing. Thanks a lot." And with that, Ares takes his leave.

I gently elbow Hermes, grinning. "You're insufferable."

"Crikey! What a darn nasty thang you've said there, ol' chap, good fellow."

I burst out laughing. "You got me there, and I gotta say, you do a good rendition of 'Help!'"

"Well, I can tell you something Apollo. There's a reason the Romans used to call me Mercury." He sings that last part.

"Never stop being you, Hermes." I say.

"By the way, didn't your boyfriend almost die like two chapters ago?" Hermes asks, his face perched in his hands. He hovers beside me.

I'm struggling to understand whatever the fuck he meant.

"What do you mean 'two chapters ago?'"

"Oh you know, not long ago." He seems to stare into the distance, as if he's looking at something that's not there.

I sigh. "Stop doing that. He did, but I'm keeping a more watchful eye on him this time. I swear it."

"I believe you. Anything planned for date night?"

I look away sheepishly.

"I take that as a yes." He says. "So, what does Lover Boy have to look forward to? Better get it all out. No nut November isn't too far."

I sigh. My gods! "Stop that!"

"It's good advice! But seriously, anything I can help with?"

"Not at the moment, but he did mention he missed my old getup. Y'know, the red cape and everything."

* * *

I'm laughing my ass off as I see Apollo in the guest room window. He's wearing his classic look. The white robe. The red cape. The laurel wreath in the hair. The sandals. And in his arms, he's holding his lyre.

"And you said the denim was weird, Hyacinth!" He scolds.

"Shush!" I hush. "My mom's in the other room. We can't go out looking like this. Everyone will stare."

"Since when did that ever bother you?" He looks at me lovingly, and he plucks the strings of his lyre gently. "Sweet prince."

"Gods, don't hit me with the 'sweet prince' stuff right now, Apollo." I complain, falling onto the bed. But he keeps playing his lyre. “My brain stopped working, and you’re just making it worse.”

"Oh but I love you,

Sweet prince.

Nothing above you,

Sweet prince.

You look so handsome,

Sweet prince.

Don't know what I'd do.

If I couldn't follow your cue,

Cause you're so gods damn cute.

Sweet prince." He sings.

Jesus Christ, that was holy hell. Can't describe it, but my heart keeps beating like so incredibly loud and fast. I can't even describe it.

"Di-Did you write that?" I stutter.

"I actually came up with it on the spot. What you'd think?"

"Well, you basically serenaded me. It was sweet as hell, Apollo." I look away bashfully.

“You said you missed the cape.” He sets the lyre down beside the bed, then sitting himself down.

“I...wow.” I can’t find the right words. 

“Cat got your tongue?” He says smuggly.

I shake my head at him. “Come and kiss me, you bastard.”

And like that, I find myself underneath him, my arms clinging to him like ivy to a house. And we’re making out. Yeah, well, what else is new? And he’s kissing me. And he’s kissing me. And he’s kissing-

A CREAK!

A gasp. A shriek.

* * *

Well, I certainly didn’t expect to be introduced to Hyacinth’s mother this way, but hey, it’s not the first time someone walked in on me during a moment.

“Well, I wouldn’t expect to me introduced to my son’s boyfriend this way. How old are you, exactly? And why-“ the woman briefly pauses to pinch the top bridge of her nose. “What is with the getup? Halloween isn’t exactly today.”

“Mami!” Hyacinth complains.

“What? I’m your mother. I have every right to worry about you and question the type of people you see.”

“I’m sorry, Miss.” is what I say.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend. He’s the god of music and healing and a bunch of other shit.” Hyacinth blurts out with an unbelievable level of bluntness. Guess he’s fully committed to telling her the truth now.

There’s a gasp from the top from the stairs. Polyboea and Fatima are there, watching. It had to be one of them. Hyacinth’s mom makes a face and shoos them away. 

“You expect me to believe that kind of nonsense? And I didn’t teach you to use that kind of language!”

“Oh but it’s true, Apollo, show her!” Hyacinth says demandingly. “Do the lighting trick you showed me a long ass time ago.”

“I can’t.” I mutter, sheepishly.

“What do you mean you can’t?!”

“I need water to reflect the light off.”

Hyacinth just lets out a groan, while his mother has this insanely ticked off face. Okay.

* * *

I look out the window. He’s there. Not in the cape.

“You changed. Denim.”

“Denim.” Apollo parrots back to me. “The mood died. I didn’t feel like donning my old look. You realize my sense of fashion has evolved over the years, right?”

I lean in and briefly peck him on the lips.

“I realize. My mom thinks I’m crazy.”

“And she’s right.” He quips. Funny minx.

I roll my eyes at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me that, prince.”

“Oh shut the hell up.” I complain as I wrap my arms around him from outside the window, pulling him into a gentle kiss. As I pull away, I bury my face in his shoulder. “She said she doesn’t want to see you again. She’s really mad.”

“But at least she’s not homophobic.” He jests.

I chuckle. “At least,”

“But your parents’ word never stopped you, dear Flower.”

“Nope.” I kiss his cheek. “Come in.”

He climbs in through the window, his hands interlocked with mine as I pull him through. It’s never enough. 

“She said it doesn’t make sense I’d make out with a weirdo since there’s another weirdo trying to kill me, or whatever.” I kiss him. He looks away. I cup his face with my hands. “It’s not your fault, though.”

“I know, but I haven’t been doing enough for you, Hyacinthus. I fucked up. I’m sorry.” He looks down, sadly.

“The only person who fucked up is him.” I peck him on the lips again. “You didn’t do anything.”

“I didn’t do anything! If I had only done something then you wouldn’t have almost died again. It’s my fault-“

“It’s his fault.” I kiss him. “Not yours. Don’t blame yourself.” I kiss him again.

“Oh, Hyacinth, if only it were that easy.” He smiles sadly.

“Hey I’ve been meaning to ask.” I take his hands. “Come to my school’s homecoming dance as my date?”

His grin grows. He’s so beautiful. “Hyacinth, that’s-“ he buries his face in his hands, blushing. He’s so cute! I’m so lucky.

“Yeah?”

“I’d love to!” He throws his arms around me, peppering my face with kisses.

* * *

“And you didn’t do an elaborate proposal with a poster or anything?!” Fatima complains. “That shit blows monkey chunks.”

I roll my eyes at her. She always finds a way to ruin things. “You’re a single dumbass. You have no right to diss me.”

“Why’d the god who’s known for getting around and under the skirts of women and men settle for you?” She huffs.

“He has an acquired taste.” I grin toothily.

“You basically insulted yourself.”

Apollo comes back, almost running, gleefully with a smile. He shows off this cd to me.

“This is the one I told you about, Hyacinth!”

I look down at the cover art. A man peeking through somethings. “Station to Station?”

“It’s honestly so underrated.” He huffs.

“You like CDs?” Fatima raises an eyebrow.

“I know. Scandalous. Vinyl records are superior, but I promised myself I’d buy all forms of Bowie’s music and here I am.” Apollo says.

What a cute little dork.

“You’re dating a boomer, Dante.” Fatima states to me.

“I can assure you, I was there when all of the baby boomers were being born.” He says sassily. 

“You’re dating fucking Edward Cullen.” Fati snickers.

“Who’s that?” Apollo asks with a confused look.

“Oh it’s nothing. Just a book character.” I answer, and I take his hand and intertwine our fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted the boys to have a last happy moment, because I’m pretty much done with the necessary filler to establish stuff for later. So, shit’s pretty ready to hit the fan.
> 
> Soon.
> 
> Also, I’m wrapping up Ares and Aphrodite’s little side story soon enough.  
> Side note: The red cape is a reference to how I always see Apollo depicted in only classical paintings. A pale blonde in a red cape. I imagine his appearance akin to this Da Vinci painting I saw.


	10. Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy holidays. And thanks for bearing with me throughout this erratic update schedule.

_For the benefit of Mr. Kite  
There will be a show tonight on trampoline  
The Hendersons will all be there  
Late of Pablo Fanques Fair, what a scene  
Over men and horses, hoops and garters  
Lastly through a hogshead of real fire  
In this way Mr. K. will challenge the world_

* * *

As Apollo cuddles up against me, a familiar warmth fills me up to my heart. I gasp a sigh of relief as he gently brushes his fingers to my hair. It sends a tingle up my spine.

"Good?" He asks, almost cocky.

"Good." I all but gasp. It felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs.

"Why are you so tired? All you did was lie there." He jokes, laughing slightly. 

"I didn’t.” I huff, too spent to do much more. "We can't stay like this for so long. Someone might come in."

"Just a little longer, Hyacinth. I missed you." He says sweetly. Burying my face in his shoulder, I make a snorting noise.

"Stop."

"No."

"God."

"Yes, that's you."

He laughs. "Okay, Hyacinth." He kisses me flat on my lips, tenderly. And once he breaks away, he says "The things you do to me. It's like I've been struck with an arrow of love by Eros himself." What a poet. 

"But you weren't. So that makes this a helluva lot more real, Apollo." I admit.

He plants a kiss on my cheek. "I know."

And as the two of us rest in each other's arms, my brain starts thinking. Eros is Psyche's hubby. I haven't seen her in a while. I wonder what she's up to. How's she's been. Her and her hubby. Eros. The guy with arrows. Sounds like Eros. Haha. Arrows of love.

"Cheesy." I think out loud.

"What is?" Apollo's voice creeps up my spine like a small spider. Tingly.

"What?"

"What's cheesy?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about those darn arrows of love. It's kinda cheesy, y'know?"

"I've never really thought about it that way."

"No?"

"Not really, but I guess you're right. He doesn't just carry arrows of love, y'know? He also carries arrows of hate. Does the job in reverse. He tends to leave them behind a lot more often. Doesn't fit his job description."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Teenagers are rushing through the unfinished ballroom, decorating the thing as quickly as they can. There’s a hot panic in the atmosphere as everyone rushes to get the final preparations ready for the upcoming homecoming dance.

"More like homo coming! Amiright?!" Fatima exclaims with this insane shit eating grin that makes me unhappy. "Because of your boyfriend. He's coming." Christ, it like she always needs to top herself. 

"Your boyfriend from another school?" Jason asks with a laugh. This again. 

I fold up my arms with a sassy huff. "Yeah. I asked him out."

"Your boyfriend?" Another person.

"¿Tú novio de la otra escuela? ¡Jaja!"

"Mi novio." I say.

"Yeah, I met him the other week. He's kinda cute." Analyn declares in a chill voice, patting me on the back like a bro. "You're just jealous he's not gonna bone you, Jason!"

Jason laughs until he snorts. "I'm happily heterosexual. Thank you very much."

"Never thought I'd hear that phrase." I think aloud.

"Kissing your homies on the nose is not gay!" He jokes.

"It's the no homo clause! I get it." Analyn says, smiling. "You're better off saying yes homo. Get as much ass as possible."

God. That's crude. But Analyn is smirking like a comic.

"How could I ever pass up on ass!?" Jason playfully exclaims. Fatima snickers, while Victoria hands them all a glare from across the room. She’s decorating with her friends Tita, and Amelia.

Analyn lets out a sigh, as she arranges a centerpiece onto another table.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing, but I felt like I was being followed on the way here. It's probably my mom. She never trusts me to go out on my own."

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have helped them.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever written me! I didn't fancy you for much of a poet, Ares!" Aphrodite coos in a sickeningly sweet voice with the intent to cause cavities.

"Oh gods, could you guys lessen your volume!?" Artemis complains, arms folded firmly.

"Can it Art! We're having a moment here!" Retorts the goddess of beauty in a commanding and cool tone.

"Well, so much for no PDA." I murmur.

"So much for this PDA, Apollo!" Hermes shouts, hugging me suddenly and kissing me on the back of the head.

"Hermes! Stop!" I wail. Artemis just laughs.

"Oh you guys, shut up! We're having a thing here!" Ares yells to us.

Hephaestus is sitting in the corner with his face in his knees. Dionysus is comforting him. Athena suddenly enters the picture.

"What is with all the commotion?"

"Take a look for yourself." Replies the goddess of the hunt.

Athena proceeds to take a long hard glance at the circumstances with hardened eyes. "I see, all of you proceeding with your standard reactions to public displays of affection between Ares and Aphrodite. I for one am not thrilled to witness it, however, I am joyous that they are sorting out their differences. Despite that, my heart aches for Hephaestus."

"Horary for 'Thena Hawthorne! Woop woop!" Hermes lets go of me to hug Athena.

"Hermes! I would've preferred you not do that! You cling like a boa constrictor!" The goddess of wisdom says.

"Oh gods, guys! We're trying to have a moment!" Aphrodite and Ares say at the same time.

"Welp, if ya ask me, go make that moment private, dudes. Why y'all gotta do this publicly?" Dionysus drunkenly asks.

I notice Hera peeking from the corner, giving us a glare that signals we're all too loud. Then she's gone, and I snicker.

"Ugh. No one takes us seriously anyways. Let's get out of here, Ares." Aphrodite says, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

He's smiling. He's genuinely happy. Never mind. I'm glad I helped them. Me and Hermes.

* * *

"Okay? Do you think he needs more hairspray?" Fatima asks, looking at me and then at Psyche.

"No, no. He's good. Don't want his hair lighting up." Psyche responds.

"Uhh...it's not flammable." Fati says confusedly, looking over the can with scanning eyes.

"Oh, not anymore? Well, give him another spray."

I close my eyes and fell a whip of the spray hit my hair. My face. Smells weird.

"Oh my gods!" Psyche says in exclamation. "You look so cute!" Doting. 

I sigh. "You're not my mom, Psyche."

"Oh, but you do. Look in the mirror."

And I do. My usually messy hair is nicely slicked back. My black tux looks pretty good too. I look super formal. I can hardly recognize myself.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed!" Psyche proclaims, her hands clutched together.

"Damn dude. All of that game gets you somewhere." Fati adds.

"Fatima!" I groan.

"¿Qué? I'm just spitting straight facts." She says.

I take in a deep breath. This is it. This is the dance.

"¡Ay! ¡Mira a mi mijo! Muy guapo." My mom exclaims, walking in. She kisses me on the cheek. "Ready for the dance."

"Gracias Ama." I say, sheepishly.

"Thanks for helping him, Fatima, and your other friend...uh..."

"Sally!" Psyche lies.

"Thank you Sally. Are you also from uh...S B?" Mom asks.

"Mom, it's ASB!"

"Well, I'm sorry. You kids better hurry up and get ready for the dance, then." Mom says as she walks out of the room.

Psyche laughs. "Can't wait to tell Eros I pass for a teenager."

"Tell him I said hi!" Fati exclaims.

"Will do, now come on. I gotta start your makeup."

"Hey, Fati, you're gonna be okay showing up to the dance alone?" I ask.

"I'm not going alone. I'm going to dinner with Analyn before and we'll both meet you there." She says.

I look at her, stunned. "Oh really? You guys are friends?"

"Yeah, Dante. My life doesn't revolve around you. I’m too cool for that."

* * *

I feel a soft brush of my hand. Sweet and gentle. And as I look over at Apollo, he gives me smile of the same nature. He's dressed to impress in a dark red tux, his blonde curls slicked to the side. My heart is pounding as if it beats a drum. I feel as if I might pass out.

"You okay? You looked really nervous throughout dinner." He asks.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"You sure, Hyacinth?"

"Yeah." Fuck.

The two of us walk until we reach the hotel ballroom, where it's being held. Right here. Right here. The ballroom is decorated with beautiful floral centerpieces and lit purple and pink. The flowers. There's so many flowers.

"It looks amazing."

"Of course it did. I helped decorate, of course." I say coolly.

"Of course you did. No wonder your hands are so sweaty." He teases.

I look back, glaring at him. He smiles gently.

"Don't be nervous, Hyacinth. We're gonna have a good time." He says before leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. I feel as if a weight is lifted off my chest. Like I'm so light, I can float.

Then there's an audible gasp.

“Oh Dante! Is that your boyfriend?” Its Victoria, in a long bold blue mermaid dress. Tita and Amelia are by her side, both wearing a pale blue, almost white tint. They look like a clique.

“Of course it’s his boyfriend. Le dió un beso. ¿No miras?” Amelia huffs.

“¿Imaginas si es su primo? Jaja!” Tita jokes.

“Get that Alabama shit out of here. This is my boyfriend, and his name’s Apollo!” I proclaim. “Apollo these are my friends. Victoria, Tita, and Amelia.” I point to each corresponding to how I say their names.

This is it. This is us.

Victoria eyes him up and down, sternly, before nodding. She holds a hand out to him.

“Nice to meet you, Apollo. Take care of Dante or there’ll be hell to pay.”

He shakes her hand with a grin. “Oh, don’t worry. I love him to death.”

“If you ever break up, you can always call me and-“ Amelia begins.

“Amelia stop hoeing it up. He’s happily taken.” Tita crosses her arms.

“Ay! Pero Dante knows how to pick ‘em.” Amelia playfully whines.

I feel a tug at my suit. Turning, I see Fatima’s somber face, painted perfectly with concealer, massacre, blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick, all in a warm variety.

“Hi.” She says.

I turn away from the others, leaving them chatting to focus on her.

“You look amazing.” I admit, looking at her pink skater dress.

“Thanks, it means a lot coming from you.” She says.

“Where’s Analyn?” I ask.

“Ugh! She was a no show. I thought she was cool, but she totally ghosted me.”

She wasn't there? "What if something happened to her?"

"Oh, she's probably being a dick. She can be standoffish at times." Fatima says with a sigh.

"She's not like that."

"Oh she is. Just not to you. She loves you."

* * *

After enough gratuitous mumble rap, there's finally some good music. "Waterloo" by ABBA. The type of song to get anyone into a dancing mood, and I love it.

And there Hyacinthus is, right in front of me. His hand in mine, and we're dancing. We're grooving. It love it. I love him! He takes my arm and spins me as the song goes "I feel like I win when I lose," and I truly am winning right now. He looks so handsome, as he gazes at me with the familiar smile. The same smile that is always a spark that could light a forest fire. All the time we spent apart. All those days I spent missing him. The days I spent remembering him dying in my arms. They're all over. I don't have to be so somber anymore. And it surprises me every time that this is him. He's actually here with me. I don't have to be away from him. I don't have to mourn him. I just get to hold him, and be with him. I love him. I know he's the one for me.

I lean in and kiss him. He kisses back. It's brief but passionate, and when it's over he leans into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

There's a laugh behind us, and I hear Fatima mumbling something to him. I hear Hyacinth mumble something back. I look back at her, and she's grinning, dancing by herself. But behind her, something catches my eye.

It's a death glare. If looks could kill, this would be my demise. I know it. I know those fiery, angry eyes. I know that wild stare. Zephyrus.

I turn back to Hyacinth, still lazily leaning against me.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I whisper hurriedly into his ear.

"Okay."

* * *

Apollo all but carries me to the men's room. I think it's kinda trashy. How some people do stuff at dances, but I guess I'm about to me a hypocrite. I feel so uncomfortable in my pants, and when he closes the bathroom stall behind me, he pulls me into his embrace.

This is-

"I saw Zephyrus." He says. 

That kills my boner.

What? No. No. No! No! No! I can't breath! I can't- oh Christ. Analyn! He must've done something to her. She's in danger and I can't fucking breath.

"Hyacinthus," he whispers sweetly to me. "It's okay. Shh. I'm here. It's okay."

"No it's not!" I begin crying. "He must've hurt Analyn because she protected me from him. Now he wants to kill me again! My friends are in danger and its-"

"It's my fault." He says, heavily.

"No. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault he's creepily obsessed with you."

"And that's not your fault either." I sniffle. "We have to get the hell out of here. It's me. It's always me. If I leave, everyone else should be fine."

"I think I'll have to leave." Apollo says, looking away from me.

"What!? Where will you go?" I ask, panicked.

"To get help to protect you. I couldn't stop him last time. You'll have to hold out until then. Will you be fine?" He looks at me. There's an intense fear in Apollo's eyes, the likes of which I've never seen. It makes me want to hold him and rock him back and forth like a baby. He's afraid. He's actually afraid.

Then I have to do this. I have to wait for him here. He can't do this alone. Well, this is absolutely fucked.

"I'll be fine."

He smiles and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Hyacinth. I love you so much." He says so tenderly. It makes me want to cry some more.

* * *

"Fatima!" I exclaim, tugging at her dress, getting her out of the dance floor.

"Damn dude. Couldn't keep it in your pants for a few hours?" She says, laughing at me.

I shake my head at her. "We didn't....have sex, okay?"

"Really. It looks like you've been crying. I thought maybe...oh did you get into a fight with him?"

"No. Come here." I grab her hand and pull her away from the loud crowd and blaring music. I pull her outside the hall, until we're together, alone at this coffee table.

"What happened?" She asks.

"It's Zephyrus. He's here at the dance!" I exclaim. "And I'm freaking the fuck out, here."

Fatima's eyes go wide.

"Who's at the dance?" A deep voice asks. From behind me. There's a tight grip on my shoulder. I think it might rip me in half. I know he's there. I know it's him, but I can't bring myself to look. I can't.

Fatima tugs me into her body with a force of tsunami, so hard that we both trip over the table in a loud thud. She screams.

"Tell me, Hyacinth." His voice burns like sandpaper as I look at him head on. "Who's at the dance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, getting ready for hoco. I'm writing from experience. Of course there's the dinner before. All that jazz.
> 
> And as for ABBA, I was planning on having "Dancing Queen" being the song that played, because it played at my dance. However, "Waterloo" is a nice callback to the time these two dorks met.   
> Wrapped up Aphrodite's and Ares's b story.
> 
> And I feel like a broken record every time I write a paragraph where Apollo or Hyacinth describe one another or every time Hyacinth has to freak out over Zephyrus.


	11. Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo prays he can make it to help Hyacinthus. Meanwhile, Hyacinthus is struggling to make sense of his predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the incredibly long hiatus. School just piled up on me, and my mental health got bad for a hot minute. I've been doing better these past two months, and quarantine's been giving me a lot of free time. A lot of good things have been happening to me, so I've been doing pretty good. Enjoy the next chapter!

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?_

* * *

I manage to travel back to Mt Olympus as fast as possible. Hermes, Artemis, and Clepy were all there. They immediately noticed my panicked state and flocked to me like moths to a lamp, demanding to know what was wrong. I told them Hyacinth was in trouble, and that was all it took for all of us to go zooming back to the dance.

* * *

Hermes arrived there first, and we all noticed him comforting Fatima, who was on the ground, sobbing. People might’ve heard and come rushing out to check, had it not been for the loud music blasting from the dance.

Hyacinth. Shit! Where the fuck is he? If Fatima is like this, what could have happened?! I’m panicking like hell.

“Apollo, don’t worry. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this.” Art proclaims, eyeing me with a fierce fire of hope I yearned to replicate for myself. I pray to Gaia that Hyacinth is safe.

“Miss, what happened?” Asclepius kneeled down beside Hermes and Fatima, bringing his hand to tenderly stroke her bare and bruised arm. The brushing trick Chiron taught him.

It seemed to relax Fatima, who had previously been struggling to get any words out in her frenzy. She was talking!

“It was awful! That man-th-that man!” She cried. Asclepius kept stroking. She inhaled a deep breath. “He attacked us.” Another deep breath. “I fell over. Dante was so- Oh Dante!” A sob. “He hit his head! And Zephyrus took him away! Oh god! He kept hitting him! I was so afraid that Dante was going to die! Oh Dante! I couldn’t do anything to help! The wind was too strong! Oh god!” She breaks out crying.

Zephyrus, holy shit! Hyacinth needs me! He needs me! I need to find him!

“Where did he take him?!” I cry out.

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Fatima weeps.

The music from the dance is blasting. I need to find Hyacinth! Holy shit!

“Selene! Did you happen to see where they went off to?” Artemis asks the moon in the sky.

“Yes, I can tell you right not. And you better hurry. Things aren’t looking so hot.” Selene replies.

“You guys go without me. I’ll stay here and heal the rest of her wounds.” Clepy proclaims looking at me. “Dad. You’ll save him. I know it.” I must.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. It’s so unbelievably dark. I have no clue where the hell I even am. All I can remember is trying to fight Zephyrus, and then I hit my head and everything went black.

It hurts. It hurts so damn much. But I’m not dead this time. No, not again. So, I guess I’m winning.

I think my eyes are playing tricks on me. In the dark, I make out a face. A face. A face?!

Zephyrus?! Shit!

“You’re awake.” He says, robotically.

I want to spit in his eyes. I want to hurt him! I hate him. He’s so evil! The man that killed me.

“I can’t believe you went to all this trouble for me.” I say, in disbelief.

“You’re worth it, my beautiful Hyacinth.” He says like a snake. I make out the shape of a hand, coming to...caress me?!

“I’m not your anything. You can take me. Kidnap me. Murder me. Doesn’t matter. I’ll still be in love with Apollo and not you! Don’t you ever forget that!” I scream. 

“That’s alright. As long as you belong to me, that doesn’t matter.” He touches me on my cheek.

“Don’t touch me!” I’d rather die than be kidnapped by this possessive monster. “Don’t touch me unless you intend to kill me. Just kill me!”

“I don’t want you dead again, unless there’s no other option.” He says slowly. “You make things so unnecessarily complicated. Just give into me. It’ll make the rest of this so much easier.”

“I WON’T!” I scream.

“Hyacinth, I love you.”

“You don’t! You’re an idiot! I hate you!”

“There you go again!” He rises, towering over me in the dark. My heart pounds. “You always reject me. You never give me a chance. You’d be so much happier if you did! Just make it easier on yourself, Hyacinth!”

“I have a boyfriend, dumbass! And his name is Apollo!”

There’s suddenly a searing pain in my abdomen! God! Zephyrus just kicked me hard. I let out a cry that sounds like a whimpering dog.

“Relax. I promise I won’t kill you again.” He says sweetly, sitting me up just so he can punch me hard across the face.

I fall over, the pain in my body spreading throughout me like water overflowing a cup. I have to-I can’t-

He hits me again. I curl up into a defensive ball. No! No!

There’s a loud bang from behind me, and the sound of a body slumping over and falling. A hand tugs at me to stand, urgently.

“Come on Dante, before he wakes up.” It’s Analyn, dropping some sort of metal bat onto the floor.

“Analyn?” I struggle to make her face out in the dark. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry-“ I’m crying.

“Let’s go! Come.” She tugs my arm over her shoulder and begins to haul me away.

Analyn pulls me along, and I can’t see anything. All I can do is be rely on her. Rely on her. She seems to be able to see. She’s my angel.

“Hyacinth! Where did you go? What did you do?” Zephyrus’s voice calls from away.

“Crap!” Analyn squeaks and tows me into a small room, shutting the door behind us.

She pulls me to sit down, and hugs me tightly, trembling in the dark. Her arms are like tentacles.

“Dante, don't say anything.” She whispers so faint I almost don’t hear. “Don’t talk. Don’t talk.”

“If you come out, I won’t hurt you anymore. I promise! I lost my temper!”

And she clings to me incredibly tightly, and she trembles, and we’re left trembling together in the darkness.

I wish Zephyrus hated me. I’m crying. I wish he hated me so much he’d run away from the sight of me. Like Daphne had apparently done for Apollo. Haha, that might be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are gonna be short, but action pack. Hold onto your butts.


	12. I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth schemes on a solution out of his predicament. Apollo fights to win his own battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next one. I had fun writing this one. 
> 
> I feel I should mention I will not write another sequel. I lowkey regret writing this one because I feel the last one ended on a good note, if albeit, tragic. It had some good character arcs, and this one has a noticeable dip in quality. Those are my own personal thoughts. The last one was more personal to me.
> 
> I wrote this one to recapture that high, but I'm finding I couldn't. I still had fun with this one, but it's nowhere near the last one.

_What do I do when my love is away?  
Does it worry you to be alone?  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
Are you sad because you're on your own?_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

* * *

Selene’s directions lead us to an unlit house in a cul de sac. It looks like nobody’s home, but clearly that’s what Zephyrus wants us to think. Hermes breaks through the window, instantly, and he motions for us to follow him. Artemis crouches her way inside.

“Hermes,” I say, playing a hand on his shoulder. We make eye contact. “I want you to find Hyacinth and get him out of here immediately. Art and I will deal with that bastard.”

He nods at me approvingly and zooms his way in, traveling in a blur. There’s no light, save for Selene’s light shimmering in from the broken window, so I manage to lose sight of him.

“Where’s he going?” Art asks me.

“I asked him to look for Hyacinth. We can deal with Zephyrus.”

“Oh but can you?” What?!

We spin to see the moon light from the window hitting Zephyrus, and he’s glaring at us. I clench my jaw at the sight of that goddamn monster.

“Zephyrus!” Artemis booms. “Where is he?!”

“Hyacinth? Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“If you’ve done anything to hurt him, I’ll have my father throw you into Tartarus, you creepy maniac!” I hiss venom at the bastard.

“You’re so weak, Apollo. Relying on Daddy to get anything done. Yet, Hyacinth wants you. You. You! Argh!!!” He lunges at me, a fury of air punching me in the face. I gasp.

“Get off him, you psychopath!” Artemis screams, prying the creature off me.

In my panic, I manage to knee him in his right lumbar region! Though it’s not that hard. My sister lets out a yelp! I hear her fall to the floor?! Probably a gust of his wind. It’s difficult to make out anything in the darkness, but the moonlight is lighting up his face. I see the craziness in his eyes. He’s about to attack again! But I manage to hold it. The moonlight is more slippery than sunlight. But I still HOLD it! And I throw it back! At his face. In his eyes! Blindingly

Zephyrus screams. “You dick!”

He blows a wind so hard. So cold. So fierce. I didn’t think it was possible with how much power we’ve all lost. It comes down. It comes crashing down.

* * *

There’s screaming. Zephyrus, and some other voices I can’t quite make out. Analyn is still trembling, and I don’t know what the hell to do to get us the hell out of this mess.

The door swings open almost at the speed of sound. What the hell?!

Analyn whimpers! Oh shit! He must’ve heard us! We’re screwed.

“Hyacinth? Is that you and your friend?” That sounds like Hermes?! He’s come to save us!

“Yes!” I stand up suddenly and immediately almost fall on my face. Analyn manages to catch me.

I manage to make out the sympathetic gaze of Hermes in the dark. There’s something missing. Someone.

“Wh-Where‘s Apollo?” I stammer.

“Dealing with Zephyrus. He sent me to get you out of here ASAP. Come on. We have to go.”

There’s a rumbling noise. Analyn’s grip on my sleeve anxiously tightens.

“It sounds like the house is gonna come crashing down!” She panics.

“I think you’re right! We gotta hurry.”

There’s a feeling of something light hauling me away. In an instant. In a blast. I only blink, and we’re outside, the moonlight shining down on all three of us. Me. Analyn. And Hermes.

“We’re out?” Is all I can say.

“Holy shit dude, your face is all jacked up! My gods!” Hermes reacts to the sight of me. Analyn takes a look at me and leaps back in shock. I guess I must look as bad as I feel.

There’s a loud CRASH, and we all turn to see the house we were in come crashing down.

“Guess they got pretty intense over there.” Hermes murmurs.

“It’s a good thing you saved us. Thank you.” Analyn says.

Something snaps in me. There’s a large tick in my chest.

“What about Apollo?! He’s in there!” I scream.

“Don’t worry. Something like that wouldn’t kill him. He’s immortal.” Hermes explains. “I’d better get you too somewhere safer. Zephyrus is still nearby.”

“Please.” Analyn says as if she’s out of breath. All I can do is nod. I feel as if I’m gonna pass out.

* * *

The house came crashing down on us. And man, that shit hurt like a bitch.

Artemis pulls me from the rubble. “I always have to save you, Baby Brother.” She quips.

“I’m only younger than you by a few days.” I complain, allowing her to help me get up.

“And yet I still Mom helped deliver you.”

I chuckle, before I gaze up towards the moon.

“Selene? Is Hyacinth alright?”

“Oh he’s fine. Hermes flew him and his female friend out of here before the house came crashing down.” The moon answers.

“Where are they?” I ask.

Selene immediately cuffs her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Artemis points to Zephyrus, arising from the rubble. He heard her too. We exchange looks. He immediately speeds off, fast like the wind.

“Selene can’t tell us. He’ll definitely hear!” I panic.

“Come on! We gotta find him on our own! Before he does!” Artemis commands.

* * *

“He’s not dead again is he?”

I open my eyes slowly to the sight of Analyn firmly holding my wrist, like she’s looking for a pulse. Her eyes light up.

“He’s awake!” She exclaims, and she pulls me up into a warm hug. It hurts. “Dante!”

“Analyn! That hurts.” I complain.

“Ooh! Sorry!” She sputters, gently laying me down. I take in my surroundings. It looks like an abandoned warehouse.

“I’m glad to see you’re not dead.” Hermes says as he walks over.

“No. Not this time.” I reply. “What happened to Fatima?”

“Oh, your friend back at the dance? We found her super injured and scared. Don’t worry. She should be fine. Asclepius stayed behind to heal her.” Apollo’s gremlin of a son. “Speaking of, you guys stay here and stay put. I’ll go find him and bring I’m to heal y’all. Cool?”

“No wait! We gotta go back to help Apollo!” I argue.

“Dante! Look at yourself. Look at me. We’re in no position to fight the god of the west wind!” Analyn protests.

“She’s right. You look like you were just run over. Besides, Artemis is there with Apollo. He’s not alone.”

“But...Zephyrus only beat me up a little. There’s gotta be something I can do!”

“No. That’s crazy. He didn’t just beat you a little. He beat you! You can’t possibly face him again.” Analyn says sternly. “Some sick love.”

“No! I have a plan to make him stop loving me. I figured it out myself. I have to be the one to carry it out, or else it won’t work. And by the look of what just happened, things are only going to get worse. We have to do this now!”

Hermes looked intrigued. “Sounds like a plan of trickery. That’s always up my alley.” He laughs evilly.

“No! No! No! Not right now!” Analyn cries out.

“We can do this after Asclepius heals us, but we’ve got to do this tonight, Analyn! We can’t hide from him for long.” I argue with her.

Analyn lowers her head in defeat.

“What do you have in mind, Hyacinth?” Hermes eyes me, intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I feel I should mention I use Beatles songs for title names instead of Queen songs like the last story because I was in a Beatles High when I was drafting the first few chapters of this story. I had just seen Paul McCartney in concert, so I couldn't resist. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing some original fiction after this story, actually. Can't wait for that.


	13. I'm So Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and his sister get a head start.  
> Hyacinth and the others rest up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was busy preparing for AP exams. They're online this year. There's that.
> 
> Anyways, don't expect another quick update until I'm through with exams, which should be on May 14th. I just wanna focus on studying for a bit, and preparing for college.

_You'd say I'm putting you on  
But it's no joke, it's doing me harm  
You know I can't sleep, I can't stop my brain  
You know it's three weeks, I'm going insane  
You know I'd give you everything I've got  
For a little peace of mind_

* * *

It's a race against time to find Hyacinth. I'm not the slowest God by far, but damn it's difficult to compete with the speed of the personification of the west wind himself.

My legs feel like jello, and my heart rate has increased tenfold. I've been running for several kilometres and I've still yet to find Hyacinth. My faith is in Hermes. He's faster than all of us. No doubt he's saved Hyacinth.

Artemis stops and points her bow at the sky, her eyes like a hawk's. And she stands as still as stone.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shhh." She hushes gently like the most maternal librarian. A statue like those at the louvre. Then-!

Her arrow flies off into the sky like a missile. It looks like it hits a bird. A bird?

Then a grunt!

He falls to the sky. Zephyrus! She managed to shoot him out of the sky even though he's been traveling at the speed of the fastest gust of wind this planet can manage. 

"How'd you'd that!?" I look at her, amazed. A warm ray of sunshine shimmers within my chest.

"I noticed he's been encircling the earth several times to find Hyacinthus before us. I just had to time it just right to hit him. Aim where he was gonna be." Artemis explains nonchalantly.

"But that's nearly impossible! Artemis, my god!" I exclaim.

"Not for me, Apollo. You are looking at the best archer to ever exist." She boasts, her chest puffed out pridefully.

"Youuuuu-" a groan from the floor, a good few meters from our feet. That's where Zephyrus landed.

"His injuries should slow him down for now. Come on Apollo, let's get a head start."

* * *

It feels like a soothing warm washes over me all at once. As sunshine itself covers me up like a blanket. Something so huggable. Familiar. Like Apollo. Warm like my Apollo.

"Apollo?" I eager jerk up, looking at the person healing me. My excitement immediately drops like an anvil.

"No, Kid. Close, but no." Asclepius says with a disenchanted look, healing my injuries.

"Who are you calling a Kid?" I complain.

"You, the guy who is literally thousands of years younger than I am. You are a child. Even when my father first dated you, you have always been a child." He says bitterly.

"That's right I am dating your father, so you have to treat me with respect! You won't be talking down to me!"

"I've been raising the dead since before I was even divine. I'm literally the reason you're even here. All this work isn't easy, you know? I had to work hard to learn it, so I won't have you yelling at me while I'm healing your wounds! I even saved your friends!"

"Well I'd appreciate it if you didn't always patronize me, you asshole!"

"You-"

"Stop! My head hurts enough as is." Analyn murmurs, laying down on the other side of the room. Beside her sits Hermes, twiddling with an arrow tipped in black.

"No no. Keep going. It was getting spicy." He says, with a grin like a gremlin. “Besides, I got you that thing.”

I slowly get up, approaching the god. “What did Eros say?”

“He said my prank better be good. He owed me a favor anyways. Though, it isn’t really my prank. It’s yours.” He hands me the arrow.

I look it up. It’s thin, and sharp, giving off a sense of pure loathing. Pure unadulterated dislike. It gives off bad vibes. The worst.

“Uh? What are you two talking about? Prank?” Asclepius chimes in. “An arrow of hatred? Those things are dangerous!”

“Which is exactly why I need one.” I reply.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re planning to prick Zephyrus with one of those! I just healed you and you’re gonna rush in and risk your life again for that?!”

“You had to heal me because of him. He’s only gonna get worse and worse the longer we wait to do something. Eventually he’ll just kill me again. I have to do this now.” I argue.

Apollo’s kid just shakes his head. “In your condition? The timing is terrible.”

“Well that’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading through the map I wrote out to plan for the next few chapters, and they're so campy. Like 60's Batman level of camp. So I think I wanna rewrite my map before I write out the next few chapters. The story will be over soon. Thanks for keeping up with it!!!


	14. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Hyacinth embrace, but it isn't over just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 is not the year. Like damn, this story is taking place in October 2019, and I can't imagine how the characters in it would react to current circumstances. Oof. Anyways, I just graduated high school. It didn't exactly go the way I wanted, all things considered, but I'm pretty lucky in other regards.

_She's not a girl who misses much  
Do do do do do do, oh yeah  
She's well-acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand  
Like a lizard on a window pane  
The man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors  
On his hobnail boots  
Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy  
Working overtime  
A soap impression of his wife which he ate  
And donated to the National Trust_

_I need a fix 'cause I'm going down  
Down to the pits that I left uptown  
I need a fix 'cause I'm going down_

* * *

“You know, when you told me you were dating a guy named Apollo, I thought you were talking about the guy from ace attorney.” Analyn remarks, reminiscing.

“Analyn.” I whine.

“Oh, what about that bird from Animal Crossing?” Hermes jokes with the tone of a shit eater.

“You play Animal Crossing?” Analyn bounces up, gazing at Hermes with whimsy in her eyes.

There’s some shuffling from the corner of the room.

Asclepius.

“Where are you going?” I ask.

“To find my father and his sister. They should still be together. For now you three should just stay put.”

“Bad idea kiddo.” Hermes zooms up off his feet. “You’re the only one here with healing powers, and I’m the fastest flier. If anything, I should go get him.”

“Why didn’t you have this idea sooner?” Asclepius complains.

“I have it now, don’t I? It’s better than if I had never had it at all.” Hermes remarks, proudly. “Besides, your idea wasn’t better, so I won.”

* * *

“HELLOOOOO Bright Eyes!” A familiar holler.

“Hermes, you’re crazy, you’re gonna alert-“ Artemis reacts as if she’s spooked. But then that has to mean-Oh gods!

“Don’t worry. I left your missus in good hands ApollDork! Clepy’s back there with them.” Hermes proclaims. This eases me a little, though the physical symptoms of panic still affect me like gravity. I can’t speak. God, horse breaths are doing nothing for me. 

“Gods, Hermes.” Artemis notices this and calls him out.

“Not my fault.” That little shit crosses his arms.

“It’s whatever. Just take us to him.” I reply.

* * *

A knock at the warehouse’s main door echoes throughout the building. Analyn immediately hops onto her feet, as if ready.

I stop fiddling with the sharp blackened arrow in my hands and hold it firmly. Readily.

Asclepius motions for the two of us to back away with his hand. Analyn hides behind a pillar.

I merely stand still, prepped. Asclepius rolls his eyes at me. He strolls to the door.

“What’s the password?”

“Clepy! It’s me!” Apollo calls out from the other side. A wave of whip cream and honey washes over me like a gentle scrub. Asclepius tugs the door open.

“Dad! Oh thank Gods!”

Father and son hug, and Hermes flies in overhead, as if uncaring. Artemis strides in as well, simply gifting “Clepy'' a kind little pat on his shoulder.

Apollo. Here at last. It’s like the shackles on the ankles of my mind are cut off. As if the dark cloudy day is clear. Apollo. I’m an idiot for relying on him so much. Gods, it’s Apollo. The man I choose to be with day in, day out, looking at me tenderly. Running towards me with the expected “Oh thank Gaia you’re safe, Hyacinthus!”

Yes. My Apollo. My arms spread, the dark arrow in my right fist, pointing down. He takes me into his embrace and spins me around like a bride. Apollo. My love. I laugh. I can’t help it. It’s Apollo. That Apollo. The Apollo. The love of my life, Apollo. And our lips crash onto each other, with no grace. No semblance of it. And it’s short, and he laughs too. And if he could die, he would very much run out of air.

You know those types of laughs that absolutely suffocate you. It’s that kind of laugh. I’m laughing too. Because I can’t help it. This entire night has been stressful. Panic. Terror. And now?

Relief. Pure unbridled relief. We’re together once again.

He looks up at me, grinning a sunny smile. I smile right back. Over his shoulder I see Hermes. I see Artemis. I see Asclepius. I see-

That Fucking Asshole!

* * *

It happens all so fast. As if the building loses support. It’s all too fast. The second building that fell on me today. I’m starting to get tired of that.

Lucky, me, I managed to shield Hyacinth from any rubble with my body. But I don’t think I can do much more from here on out. Having two buildings fall on you really fucks with you, physically.

Hyacinth lays below me, breathing still. Safely. Thank gods. I remain over him, hands and knees staked to his sides, straddling him.

He stirs slowly, dark greenish bluish eyes looking up at me.

“Apollo?”

He’s curled up like a sleepy dog. There’s something tucking into his body. Like he’s protecting it. And he’s trembling as if thunder just struck.

“Hyacinth.” I murmur.

He unclenches his arms, looking below at the broken arrow on his body. It’s snapped right at the arrowhead. It’s as black as night, emitting negative vibration. I recognize it.

Tears start rolling down Hyacinth’s eyes. He’s shaking. Hurting.

“Oh Hyacinth.” I sit up, gently tugging him against my body. “You planned to use it on him, didn’t you?”

“Ye-Yes.” He manages through sobs. It hurts me so much. “It won’t work now.”

“It must. The arrow head is still there. We have to try it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, so I was gonna put the climax in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to write it decently, so it's coming during the next chapter.


	15. Sexy Sadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinthus and Apollo face their challenge together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's the last chapter. I am sorry this took a long time. Well, I think this is a pretty good ending.

_Sexy Sadie, you broke the rules  
You laid it down for all to see  
You laid it down for all to see  
Sexy Sadie, ooh, you broke the rules_

_One sunny day the world was waiting for a lover  
She came along and turned on everyone  
Sexy Sadie, the greatest of them all_

* * *

“There you are!” Zephyrus glared at Apollo and me. If looks could kill, well Apollo would have to plan my funeral a second time.

Just as quickly as he looked at us, his neck snapped like an owl, and he blew a wind so powerful it knocked Artemis, who had lined up her bow and arrow, ready to shoot, off her feet.

“Artemis!” Apollo screamed.

This is all too much! Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Asclepius helping Analyn, with Hermes holding her in place. She looked utterly wrecked, bruised and scarred in various and many places.

That was it! This had gone on far enough! I leaned into Apollo and whispered one phrase.

“Follow my lead.”

He leaned back and nodded at me.

“That’s enough Zephyrus.” I clenched my fists, as I managed to stand up on my feet, wobbling.

“What are you saying, Hyacinthus?” He gazes at me as if staring through me.

I limp slowly to where he stands. “You say you care so deeply for me. That you love me so strongly, you want me to belong to you, but you know very little about me.”

“I know everything about you, Hyacinth. You’re the Spartan prince. The most beautiful man on Earth.” He says.

I continue, getting closer. “You don’t know my favorite color. My favorite food. You don’t know anything about my taste in music, or sports. What do you really know about me? All my anxieties, my worst fears? What makes me go bump in the night.” I pause to chuckle. “You don’t know where I like to be touched. You don’t know anything about me.”

“It’s nothing but trivial matters, Hyacinthus. I know enough to love you.”

Now we’re close enough so that he puts a hand on my shoulder. My skin shivers under the touch.

“Would you say we’re equals, Zephyrus?” I ask him, coldly.

He laughs cruelly in my face.

“Is this some kind of joke, Hyacinthus? You are but a mere mortal while I am the very god of the west wind. You belong to me! You’re mine, and I am the only one who can love you properly. That god Apollo is just making an absolute fool of himself with you. It’s an embarrassment how loose he lets you be.”

I look back to Apollo. Our eyes lock for a brief second.

“What are you planning-“ he asks, cut off by a grunt in pain. I just fucking punching him in the face.

Oww! Fuck my first.

“You idiot! This is the last time I let you be like this! I will be the one to finally tame you, beast!” He pins me to the grown, hands slinging towards my neck, choking me like a snake. I gasp and choke, my heart fucking racing. On crap! Oh shit!

Then his hands are gone. Apollo! He’s pulling him, back, hands behind his back.

Zephyrus fights back, trying to break free. No more!

“Look at me!” I scream! And he does. With that I unclench my fist and stab him with the arrowhead.

* * *

It’s been months since that encounter with Zephyrus, and thankfully for all of us, the arrow of hatred did it’s job. He’s come nowhere near Hyacinthus ever since.

Polyboea, the elderly woman in the body of a child is well, and enjoying youth for the second time. Her mother is no more accepting of our relationship, though Hyacinthus has hope she’ll come around. His friends seem fine physically. There are still some psychological scars left on Fatima and Analyn from all the trouble they encountered, all the danger they’ve been in. Fatima seems a lot less sociable than when I first met her. I hope she heals. As for Analyn, Hyacinth once described her as timid and shy, and she seems a lot less afraid, according to him. She still hurts, but she’s overcoming it. Hyacinth smiles when talking about her.

My sister Artemis, is well. She’s very happy we worked things out. Hermes is still a little shit, but he really helped me when I needed him most. Aphrodite and Ares are official now. Sorry Hephaestus. Athena is well, too. And Asclepius, my boy, my pride and joy, is back to his old ways, healing any human he befriends.

As for myself, well, the shit I went through scared me. I was afraid I would lose Hyacinthus again. I was afraid I’d fail him again. But he’s alive and in my arms, and it’s working between us. It doesn’t matter than I’m the god of healing and prophecy, and he is just a mortal. It never mattered. What matters is that we complement one another. He teaches me new things everyday and vice versa. We’re good for each other, and I’m probably happier now than I’ve ever been.

“So, Apollo?” He snuggles into me, nuzzling my neck with his nose.

“You’re awake?” I ask him.

“Yeah, I’m awake. You know how it’s 2020 now?”

“Mhm.” I murmur.

“And you’re the god of prophecy.”

“That’s right.”

“So this year’s gonna be amazing right?”

“Let’s go to sleep.”

“Uhh, you didn’t answer my question, Mr. Sunshine.” He says, snapping like a chihuahua, moving over me, to pin me. “So?” He looks down at me.

“Trust me, it's better left a surprise. You wouldn’t wanna stress yourself out over the future like I always do. I call it the curse of prophecy. Look at what it did to Cassandra. Constant anxiety.”

“Geez, no secrets!” He complains.

I huff. “It’s terrible. Very awful. I don’t want you worrying about it, but it’s not a very optimistic year.”

“That bad?” He softens, sitting up over me.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How am I not supposed to worry about it? You just said- And your future vision is never wrong. Apollo? How do you cope?”

“Well, I know it’s gonna be difficult, but I also know that I’ve overcome great odds in the past. In the end, there’s no happily ever after for me, there’s always more work to do. And whether I bear witness to the good or to the ugly, I know the memories of the former will always outweigh the latter. I have to keep on going. There’s no other opinion for me.”

“Wow,” he looks down, bashfully.

“What’s on your mind, sweet Prince?” I caress the side of his face tenderly.

“You, my love.” He says gently. “Just you. Kiss me.”

And with that, our lips meet, for probably the hundredth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're together, being happy. Wholesome. It's kinda difficult to write these sort of romantic happy endings, but it always feels like "wow is that really it?" and yeah it is. 
> 
> Yeah, this is it. I'm happy to have finished, and I am pretty satisfied with how it has turned out. It's about two homos dealing with their problems, and while the first fic was was more internal, this one is a lot more external. That's about it, and as always, thanks for reading.


End file.
